Où se cache la vérité
by Alida
Summary: Et si Harry avait une soeur ? On ne l'a jamais vu pourtant tout le monde la connait. Mais que veut-elle ? Rogue le sait mais pourquoi ne veut-il rien dire?g remèdier o problèmes de texte du chap 9 ! le chap 10 est là !
1. lettres et serpents à sornettes

Où se cache la vérité ?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Harry, Rogue.& Cie ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling (ah bon ??? Des fois qu'on le sache pas.). Cette histoire est sortie de mon esprit tordu après une overdose de Buffy. Soyez sympa, c'est ma première fan-fic mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
  
Résumé : Et si Harry Potter avait une s?ur ? C'est la première fois qu'on la voit et pourtant tout le monde semble la connaître. Mais qui est-elle réellement (non c'est pas dawn !!!) ? Et surtout.qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Il y aura 4 Point de vue (normalement). Harry, Krystal, Marc (mais ki c ti ?) et Rogue.  
  
C'est parti !!!  
  
  
  
Harry se redressa lentement. Il était en sueur. Ce cauchemar.il venait de revivre une nouvelle fois la scène atroce qu'il avait dû affronter quelques semaines plus tôt. Malgré tous ces efforts, Cédric était mort.encore. Il se sentait coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé. Chaque soir, il priait le ciel pour que toutes ces images ne reviennent plus le hanter. Cela ne changeait rien. Les rêves qu'ils faisaient différaient légèrement de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. D'abord il voyait Cédric. Il le voyait, pleurant, le supplier de l'aider mais Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était cloué au sol par une douleur atroce, il s'entendait gémir et lancer un vague « tiens bon » en se tenant le front. Quand il ouvrait les yeux, il ne voyait que des masses informes se tenir devant lui mais il percevait ensuite le son d'une chute, le son d'un corps qui s'effondre pour ne plus jamais se relever. Puis les rires des mangemorts, les moqueries de Voldemort :  
  
  
  
« Tu ne vaux rien Potter, tu n'as même pas été capable d'empêcher sa mort. Minable, incapable. Ce garçon est mort par ta faute. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? C'est toi qui l'a tué pas moi.  
  
  
  
Cédric se mêlait lui aussi au dialogue.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé Harry ? Je l'aurais fait, moi, à ta place »  
  
  
  
Harry tentait de se redresser mais ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. Même de la guimauve aurait eu une consistance plus solide que ce qui lui servait de membres inférieurs. Quand ses parents apparaissaient et l'accusaient à leur tour, il sentait que sa tête pourrait exploser. Tout se mettait à tourner et il se réveillait.  
  
  
  
Harry regarda son réveil : 4h30. Il n'avait plus sommeil et rien n'aurait pu changer cela. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et quand il les eut trouvées, les mit sur son nez. Une larme avait coulée sur sa joue mais il l'essuya rapidement d'un revers de la manche de son pyjama. Il se glissa lentement hors des draps en prenant soin de ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques pour ne pas réveiller sa s?ur. A en juger par les petits sons qu'elle émettait, elle aussi devait avoir un sommeil agité. Il remit soigneusement la couette sur sa s?ur de façon à ce que seule sa tête dépasse. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Personne ne lui avait encore écrit pour son anniversaire mais il se doutait que les hiboux et les chouettes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendit. Deux chats se battaient en bas de la rue. Il les observa un moment espérant, sans trop y croire, que l'un deux pourrait être Mc Gonagall venu l'arracher lui et sa s?ur aux Dursley. Les deux félins s'échappèrent rapidement quand une nuée de hiboux et de chouettes déboulèrent dans le ciel noir. Harry sourit, il se releva et se pencha sur sa s?ur. Il la secoua doucement :  
  
  
  
« Krystal.Krystal, réveille-toi. On a du courrier, chuchota Harry  
  
  
  
Krystal émergea des couvertures, l'air bougon et sa longue coiffure blonde pouvant facilement rivaliser, en terme de besoin d'être peigné, avec celle de son frère.  
  
  
  
-Mmmh.pourquoi on reçoit toujours en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
  
  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et retourna près de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Quatre hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Un oiseau aux plumes chatoyantes les suivaient de près.  
  
  
  
-Par qui on commence ?  
  
  
  
Krystal était maintenant fin réveillée et un léger sourire s'esquissait sur ces lèvres.  
  
  
  
-Comme tu veux.  
  
  
  
-Peut-être par la lettre de Sirius alors. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles », proposa t-elle.  
  
  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et s'approcha de l'oiseau au plumage tapageur. L'oiseau bonda le torse fièrement et tendit sa patte.ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût d'Hedwige. Le garçon déplia la lettre et se colla contre sa s?ur pour qu'elle puisse lire elle aussi.  
  
  
  
Harry, Krystal,  
  
  
  
Une fois de plus, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là à votre anniversaire mais le c?ur y est. Je suis chez Remus depuis le début des vacances qui lui aussi à penser à votre anniversaire. Il sera de retour à Poudlard pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Dumbledore à penser qu'il était plus prudent, dans les temps qui courent de nommer un professeur compétent au poste de DCFM.  
  
  
  
Krystal simula silencieusement un « yes » de bonheur. Harry rit avant de reprendre sa lecture.  
  
  
  
Mon cadeau est pour vous deux. Il sera aussi utile l'un qu'à l'autre.  
  
  
  
Krystal se pencha pour récupérer le petit paquet entouré de papier kraft et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Le paquet contenait un vieux journal intime. Krystal lança un regard intrigué à son frère.  
  
  
  
Ce journal a appartenu à votre mère. Remus l'avait précieusement gardé. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps qu'il vous revienne. Seul ses enfants peuvent l'ouvrir. Vous serez donc les seuls à savoir ce qui ce trouve là dedans.  
  
  
  
J'espère vous revoir très bientôt  
  
Amitiés, Sniffle  
  
  
  
P.S : quelque chose me dit que vous n'aurez plus besoin de supporter vos moldus encore très longtemps.  
  
  
  
Krystal fit mine de sauta de joie et Harry eu du mal à ne pas l'imiter. Heureusement pour eux les ronflements de Dudley étaient trop bruyants pour que quiconque puissent les entendre.  
  
Soudain, Krystal s'effondra par terre. Paniqué, Harry plongea pour la récupérer. Son inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux. Pas Voldemort, pas maintenant ! ! ! Le grognement qu'émit Krystal le rassura quelque peu. Elle brandit le poing et Harry se demanda si elle n'était pas devenue folle. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le minuscule hiboux de Ron qu'il comprit. Krystal se releva en tenant toujours Coq fermement.  
  
  
  
« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'ouvrir la lettre de Ron avant que ce hiboux ne me prenne définitivement pour un punching-ball. »  
  
  
  
Le petit hiboux hulula de contentement.  
  
  
  
Quelques lettres plus tard, les jumeaux avaient reçu tout un lot de farces et attrapes de la part de Ron et des cookies de Hagrid (en réalités, les cookies se rapprochaient plus de pierres que de gâteaux). Ron leur avait dit que pour le retour de Voldemort, tout était drôlement calme. A l'entendre, il venait de passer l'été le plus ennuyeux de sa vie. Il n'avait rien de spécial à raconter sinon que sa mère lui interdisait de sortir (ce qui était encore plus ennuyeux). Hagrid avait battu son record de lettre la plus courte. Il y disait très vaguement qu'il était en voyage on ne sait où.  
  
  
  
Hermione par contre avait écrit une lettre si longue que Harry cru qu'elle leur avait envoyer sa rédaction sur les « potions paralysantes et leurs antidotes ». Elle racontait sur la première page, les moindres détails de son séjour en Bulgarie (Comment Krum lui avait offert une fleur du col de Liradas, comment les antiques sorciers bulgares l'avaient passionnée, comment.). Sur les trois autres pages, elle exprimait son plaisir et sa surprise (ben voyons) d'avoir été nommée préfète. Elle avait offert à Harry un assortiment de fournitures magiques de bureau (gomme effaçant toutes encre possibles, plumes incassables, encriers odorants.) et à Krystal, le dernier CD des Bizarr's sisters.  
  
  
  
Il ne restait maintenant plus que la lettre de Poudlard. Krystal s'en désintéressa complètement et prit dans ses mains le livres de Sirius. Elle en caressa la couverture et le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de plaisir. Harry prit néanmoins la lettre, histoire de savoir quelles fournitures il leur faudrait. Il regarda vaguement les deux premières feuilles mais quand son regard tomba sur la dernière il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Incapable de dire un mot, il donna une violente tape sur l'épaule de sa s?ur et lui mit la page entre les mains sans écouter ses protestations. Quelques minutes plus tard, il étaient tout les deux en train de valser gaiement. C'était à peine s'ils n'allaient pas se mettre à vénérer le mot de Dumbledore. Trop heureuse, Krystal le relu mais cette fois, sans se soucier de parler doucement.  
  
  
  
Comme vous ne le savez que trop bien, Voldemort est de retour et il devient trop dangereux de vous laissez chez les Dursley. Ce qui pourrait, de plus, les mettre eux aussi en danger. Il a donc été décidé qu'un professeur de confiance viendrait vous chercher le 1er août avec pour mission de vous ramener à Poudlard. Par mesure de sécurité, le professeur décidera lui même du moyen de transport utilisé.  
  
  
  
Sincèrement  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Krystal fit une petite révérence quand elle eu finit de relire la lettre et Harry applaudit en faisant semblant de siffler. Krystal fronça les sourcils et lança à son frère :  
  
  
  
« Au fait.à ton avis, c'est qui le professeur de confiance ?  
  
  
  
-Peut-être Mc Gonagall. Si il n'a pas confiance en elle, je ne vois pas en qui il peut avoir confiance.  
  
  
  
-Je ne crois pas. Pendant l'été, le directeur et le sous-directeur ont pour tâche de renouveler tous les sorts de protection du château et de veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'intrusions.  
  
  
  
-Je croyais que Rusard s'en occupait, demanda Harry  
  
  
  
-Tu vois Rusard faire un sortilège que seul un mage noir extrêmement puissant puisse détruire ?demanda Krystal calmement  
  
  
  
-Vu sous cet angle.Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?  
  
  
  
-Quand tu as pour meilleure amie l'histoire de Poudlard version parlante, forcément tu retiens deux ou trois petites choses.  
  
  
  
Harry sourit et reprit.  
  
  
  
-D'accord, donc pas Mc Gonagall. Dommage. A qui tu penses ?  
  
  
  
-Personne en particulier. Tant que ce n'est pas Trelawnay.  
  
  
  
-Trelawnay !!! Il manquerait plus que ça. Si c'est pour entendre toutes les 5 secondes Oh mon dieu vous allez mourir, ce sera sans moi. Pourquoi pas Rogue pendant que tu y est ? lança Harry dégoûté.  
  
  
  
-Tiens, c'est une idée.  
  
  
  
Harry regarda sa s?ur avec incrédulité. Il comprit qu'il allait avoir droit à un petit sketch quand elle prit une petite voix très aigu  
  
  
  
-Oh, bonjour professeur Rogue !!! Qu'elle joie de vous revoir !!! C'est tellement gentil à vous d'être passé. Nous sommes ravis de quitter un enfer pour en trouver un autre. Je suis sûre qu'avant d'être arrivés à Poudlard, on aura l'assurance d'avoir définitivement perdu la coupe des 4 maisons. Ce sera la première fois que Griffondor démarrera le trimestre avec un score négatif.  
  
  
  
Après que son speech soit terminé, elle continua en reprenant un timbre de voix normal  
  
  
  
-Non, franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se dérangerait pour nous. En plus, tu as bien entendu Dumbledore ? Rogue est en mission cet été.  
  
  
  
-Lupin !!!  
  
  
  
-Hein ?  
  
  
  
-Mais bien sûr c'est ça !  
  
  
  
-Elémentaire mon cher, dit Krystal avec un petit geste de la main, mais encore ? Tu pourrais t'expliquer ?  
  
  
  
-Lupin, enfin Remus. Maintenant il est prof et Dumbledore a toute confiance en lui !!! Peut-être qu'il passe nous prendre en retournant au collège.  
  
  
  
Le visage de Krystal s'illumina.  
  
  
  
-Génial, à demain Lupin !!!  
  
  
  
-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à faire des rimes plus bêtes que Malfoy ? s'exclama Harry avec des yeux comme des billes.  
  
  
  
Krystal épousseta sa chemise de nuit et eu un petit rire gêné.  
  
  
  
-Désolée, je crois que Colin déteint un peu sur moi. Cela dit en passant, quel pot de colle ! »  
  
  
  
Harry secoua la tête et regarda sa s?ur retourner contempler le journal intime de leur mère. Il savait qu'elle avait peur. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui montrer que tout ce qui s'était passé l'angoissait. Il la connaissait bien trop pour pouvoir croire à ses mensonges. La nuit dernière, il avait entendu Krystal sangloter dans son oreiller. Bien sûr, jamais il ne lui avouerait qu'il ne dormait pas ce soir là. Elle riait et plaisantait maintenant mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer à son frère qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle l'avait toujours jeté, plus ou moins gentiment, quand il commençait à jouer au grand frère bien attentionné. Pourquoi étaient-ils morts si tôt ?  
  
  
  
Il venait de claquer la portière de la voiture quand il entendit des cris et des rires s'élever de la maison. Il jeta un coup d'?il à la voiture des Dursley, une magnifique BMW noire. Même à l'arrêt, on pouvait croire qu'elle roulait à cent à l'heure. Lui, avec sa petite Austin bleu outremer semblait ridicule. Les sièges n'étaient plus en très bon état mais au moins ils étaient propres. Quand il avait claqué la portière, il s'était demandé si elle n'allait pas lui rester dans les mains. Mais après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal. Quelle importance que sa voiture ait l'air d'un tonneau avec des roues. Elle ne lui était pas indispensable.pour le peu qu'il s'en servait.  
  
  
  
Il avança vers l'immense maison en ayant la ferme intention de prendre les enfants et de partir illico. Pas question de s'attarder, de toutes façons, il serait certainement très mal accueilli. Il s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée de la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Il eu tout juste le temps de se pousser pour ne pas recevoir une Krystal en larmes de plein fouet. Suivait derrière, un garçon brun lui hurlant de s'arrêter et une sorte d'hippopotame à deux pattes gloussant comme une dinde sur ses talons. Il regarda, bouche bée, le curieux trio s'échapper vers l'arrière-cour. Il se releva tant bien que mal et avança rapidement vers les trois adolescents. Il assista à une scène que l'on pourrait qualifier de folklorique. Krystal se tortillait dans tous les sens en agitant hystériquement les bras. Son frère essayait, en vain, de la calmer. La chose qu'il avait d'abord prise pour un hippopotame se trouva être un garçon plié en deux et se roulant par terre tant il riait. La fille hurlait :  
  
  
  
« .enlève moi ça ! Enlève moi ça ! Je t'en prie ! AAAHHHH  
  
  
  
-Attends, reste calme, ne bouge pas où je ne pourrais jamais le récupérer. Où il est ? criait Harry en tentant de couvrir les cris de sa s?ur pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.  
  
  
  
-Dans mon dos ! Dépêche toi !!! T'attends qu'il me morde ! Parle lui !  
  
  
  
-T'es marrante, toi. Tourne toi et ne bouge pas. Tu lui fais peur ! ordonna le garçon  
  
  
  
-Et moi ! Tu crois qu'il me fait QUOI !!! rugit sa s?ur.  
  
  
  
Toujours par terre, l'autre garçon, se mit à taper des poings sur le sol en riant de plus belle. La fureur de Krystal ne fit qu'empirer et quand elle tenta d'avancer vers lui pour lui envoyer, au choix, une baffe ou une remarque cinglante, elle ripa sur l'herbe humide, se rattrapa à son frère et tous deux atterrirent dans une flaque de boue fraîchement créée lors de la dernière pluie. Excédé, Harry essaya de jeter une poignée de boue à son cousin mais il ne réussi qu'à glisser et à s'enliser encore plus. Entre- temps ce qui était précédemment dans le dos de Krystal était descendu dans la flaque. Lorsqu'il le virent, les traits du visage de Krystal se crispèrent tandis qu'Harry attrapait le serpent. Dudley se tu et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. Quand il entendit son cousin se mettre à émettre des sifflements, il prit peur. Ce son n'avait rien d'humain. Lorsque le serpent s'avança vers lui, il devint livide et couru vers la cuisine (sa graisse ballottant d'un côté à l'autre de son corps).  
  
  
  
Une fois le serpent parti, Krystal souffla et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains. Harry, mal à l'aise, l'enlaça de ses bras. Elle parla, la voix entre- coupée de sanglots.  
  
  
  
-Pourquoi a t-il fallu que j'ai la phobie des serpents ? Regarde, j'ai eu l'air parfaitement ridicule.  
  
  
  
-C'est une chance que tu ne te sois pas évanouie quand on a battu le basilic en deuxième année, tenta de plaisanter Harry.  
  
  
  
-Il était tellement énorme que je ne me rendait plus vraiment compte que c'était un serpent. Quand je pense que Dudley à réussi à se faire offrir des serpents pour son anniversaire. Quelle horreur !!! Dès que je vois un serpent, je ne suis plus moi-même. Je panique comme c'est pas permis. Je suis ridicule, répéta t-elle  
  
  
  
-Non, nous somme ridicules. Je ne suis pas sûr que patauger dans la boue soit bon pour notre image, dit doucement Harry.  
  
  
  
Euh., Krystal regarda autour d'elle et éclata de rire. Son frère se remit sur ses pieds et lui tendit la main. Il la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui conseilla d'aller se laver avant l'arrivée de Remus. Krystal étouffa un petit rire nerveux et avança quand son frère lui donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos. Alors qu'ils allaient tourner à l'angle de la maison, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec.  
  
  
  
-Professeur Rogue ? s'étrangla la jeune fille.  
  
  
  
C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu rencontrer dans cet état, les larmes aux yeux, les cheveux décoiffés et le corps totalement recouvert de boue. Rogue s'en doutait bien. Néanmoins, il avait lui même honte de se présentant à eux avec des vêtements moldus choisis par Dumbledore. Il portait une chemise bleu ciel ornée de feuilles de palmiers et un pantalon blanc qui traînait par terre.  
  
  
  
Ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager quand un cri s'éleva de la maison. Krystal plaqua sa min contre sa bouche tandis que son frère se frappait le front. Il murmurèrent d'une même voix.  
  
  
  
-On est très mal.  
  
  
  
Rogue leur lança un regard inquisiteur. Krystal se décida à expliquer la situation à son professeur.  
  
  
  
-Si vous ne saviez pas que c'était une maison de dingues ici, vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir.  
  
  
  
Harry jeta un regard plein de reproches à sa s?ur mais quand une louche lancée depuis la cuisine par la tante Pétunia vint frôler son épaule, il fut obliger acquiescer vigoureusement. Voyant qu'elle avait manqué sa cible, la tante Pétunia sortit dans le jardin et avança rageusement vers le petit groupe.  
  
  
  
-Si je vous reprend à menacer mon pauvre Dudley, siffla la tante Pétunia, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas une simple louche qui viendra à votre encontre.  
  
  
  
Elle se retourna vers le professeur Rogue et dit d'une voix glaciale :  
  
  
  
-Nous n'avons besoin de rien, allez-vous en !  
  
  
  
-Euh.tante Pétunia, c'est le professeur de.  
  
  
  
-QUOI ! ! ! coupa t-elle. Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Alors cherchez vos affaires et partez. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on a que ça à faire de vous surveillez à chaque seconde.  
  
  
  
Le visage de Krystal s'empourpra et eut pour effet de s'attirer un coup de coude de la part de son frère qui n'échappa pas à l'?il vigilant de Rogue.  
  
  
  
-On y va ma tante. Viens Kryss.  
  
  
  
-Juste le temps de se débarbouillé un peu et on libère le plancher, marmonna Krystal.  
  
  
  
-Comment ? Pas question, vous prenez vos affaires et c'est tout ! Deux bizarreries ça suffit largement ici, pas besoin de rajouter un troisième larron.  
  
  
  
-Laisse tomber Harry, c'est une 2L2PH, lança Krystal  
  
  
  
Harry s'efforça de ne pas sourire en se pinçant la lèvre et fit dans son dos le décompte du temps qui leur restait avant de s'enfuir en courant.  
  
  
  
-Je suis une quoi ? questionna la tante  
  
  
  
-Une Lanceuse de Louche Professionnel Particulièrement Hargneuse, » renseigna Harry.  
  
  
  
N'attendant pas la réaction de leur tante, les jumeaux s'enfuirent en courant. Harry jeta néanmoins un coup d'?il par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la tante écumer de rage. Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, semblait partager entre l'appréhension et l'impatience.  
  
  
  
Le professeur Rogue, particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, se tenait dans le grand salon des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon, voulant assurer la sécurité de sa famille, avait dans la main une vieille Winchester qui était à deux doigts de tomber en poussière au moindre mouvement. La tante Pétunia avait fait du thé mais n'en avait pas proposé au professeur. Elle en avait servi une tasse à son mari qui l'avait bu sans quitter Rogue des yeux. Dudley, lui, avait disparu.  
  
  
  
Severus poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Si les Potter voulaient bien se dépêcher ! Il tortilla ses doigts et se retint de lancer un sort bien senti à M Dursley. Harry apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'oncle Vernon posa son regard violacé sur lui. Il lâcha :  
  
  
  
« C'est pas trop tôt ! Où est l'autre peste ?  
  
  
  
-Ma s?ur, corrigea Harry, est au premier. Je voulais savoir où on devait mettre nos valises avant qu'elle ne descende la sienne.  
  
  
  
-Dans le coffre de la voiture tout simplement, dit Severus sans sentiments.  
  
  
  
Harry ne savait plus qui fusiller du regard. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion quand un énorme bruit retentit dans l'escalier. Dudley surgit dans la pièce plus pâle que la mort. Rogue fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il se précipita vers la source du bruit suivi de près par Harry qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. En arrivant, ils découvrirent une Krystal sans dessus-dessous et une valise écrasées contre le mur faisant face aux escaliers. Les deux hommes restèrent interloqués jusqu'à ce qu'arrive M Dursley. Le visage de celui ci devint si rouge qu'on aurait pu faire cuire deux ?ufs sur ses joues. Il explosa.  
  
  
  
-La valise !!! La valise de tante Eglantine ! Elle est fichue !  
  
  
  
-Moi je vais bien, merci. C'est gentil de demander ! grogna Krystal  
  
  
  
Harry aida sa s?ur à se relever et sentant la tension monter, lui proposa de venir avec lui pour charger les valises. L'oncle Vernon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Quand la jeune fille passa à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par le bras et la repoussa vers le mur.  
  
  
  
-Explications ! TOUT DE SUITE !!! rugit l'oncle  
  
  
  
-Très simple. La poignée de ma valise a lâché, répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter, et le poids m'a entraîné dans l'escalier que j'ai dévalé sur le dos. Content ?  
  
  
  
-Pourquoi as tu jeté cette valise dans les escaliers ?  
  
  
  
Krystal se figea. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Severus commença à taper du pied en signe d'impatience. Harry sentit la colère bouillonner en lui.  
  
  
  
-Mais bien sûr.Vous voulez savoir ? J'ai d'abord lancé ma valise dans les escaliers et puis comme je trouvais que ça n'avait pas fait suffisamment de bruit je m'y suis jeté moi-même. J'ai pu par, la même occasion, me donner un bref aperçu des montagnes russes. QU'EST CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ??? s'emporta Krystal.  
  
  
  
-Il faut toujours se méfier des gens dans ton genre ! Il peuvent être capables des pires horreurs.tous des malades, des timbrés.  
  
  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui tient une carabine en ce moment alors qui est le plus timbré de nous deux, cela reste à.  
  
  
  
CLAC  
  
  
  
Krystal fit un pas en arrière quand la main de son oncle la frappa au visage. Elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle était encore sonné quand elle entendit son frère se mettre à hurler.  
  
  
  
-Je vous interdis de toucher à ma s?ur !!!  
  
  
  
-Laissez Potter, chuchota Rogue.  
  
  
  
Harry l'observa comme il aurait regardé un éléphant rose dansant le cha-cha- cha. Rogue n'avait pas moufté depuis le début de la dispute mais en cet instant, il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Harry, un peu inquiet, recula. Il se rapprocha de sa s?ur et attendit. Le professeur reprit.  
  
  
  
-Il me semble évident, miss, que votre oncle pense que cela à toujours été un plaisir pour vous que de se jeté dans les escaliers pour ensuite se prendre une gifle. Félicitations Monsieur, même moi je n'ai jamais traité mes élèves de cette façon. Vous avez certainement dû vous entraînez souvent pour arriver à un résultat si parfait.  
  
  
  
M Dursley avait eu un sursaut quand le professeur s'était adresser à lui. Tremblant, il releva sa Winchester et la pointa sur Rogue en essayant vainement de lui faire peur. Severus n'y prêta même pas attention et souleva légèrement sa chemise pour que l'oncle Vernon puisse voir la baguette magique dépasser de sa poche.  
  
  
  
-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à être armé ici et à moins que vous ne vous décidiez pas vous-même de baisser ce fusil je vais être contraint de vous le prendre de force. La politesse se perd par ici.  
  
  
  
-Ce.ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'apprendre les bonnes manières et vous n'allez pas non plus m'apprendre à élever ces nains ! balbutia l'oncle Vernon.  
  
  
  
Le professeur Rogue fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de répondre. Il saisit sa baguette et fit s'envoler le fusil de M Dursley qui lui atterrit dans la main. Dès que l'arme eu touché sa peau, elle fondit. Rogue s'adressa ensuite aux deux jumeaux.  
  
  
  
-Et vous dépêchez-vous de mettre vos bagages dans la voiture. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la nuit ici.  
  
  
  
-Il n'y a plus de poignée, articula Krystal.  
  
  
  
Elle avait au creux de la paume la petite poignée de cuir.  
  
  
  
-Il va falloir m'aider à la porter à moins que.  
  
  
  
-Hors de question d'utiliser la magie à l'extérieur !  
  
  
  
-Mais on pourrait prendre la cape.  
  
  
  
-Débrouillez-vous toute seule, j'attendrais dans la voiture. »  
  
  
  
Le professeur, après avoir replacé, se dirigea vers la sortie. Bientôt, les deux adolescent se retrouvèrent coincés entre un oncle Vernon déchaîné et une valise mitée et capricieuse. L'oncle laissait échapper de temps en temps une expression du genre « Quelle honte » ou « plus de ça chez moi »  
  
  
  
Harry se baissa et attrapa un côté de la valise pendant que sa s?ur prenait l'autre. Ils soulevèrent la valise. Ils l'échappèrent d'abord une première fois, puis une deuxième. A la troisième, l'oncle Vernon, n'y tenant plus, prit la valise et la balança par la porte restée ouverte.  
  
  
  
Dehors, Rogue assistait à une scène qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. La valise était arrivée quelques mètre devant la voiture. Décidément, on aimait bien larguer toutes sortes d'objets dans cette maison. Dépité, il klaxonna.  
  
  
  
Harry et Krystal allaient suivre le même trajet que leur bagage quand l'oncle empoigna Krystal par le col. Harry se précipita pour venir en aide à sa s?ur mais celle-ci leva la main. Elle lui dit doucement :  
  
  
  
« Nargo eft giya tabt*  
  
  
  
L'oncle Vernon la secoua et en profita pour lui postillonner dessus.  
  
  
  
-N'utilise plus jamais ce langage de sauvages dans MA maison, sous MON toit !!!  
  
  
  
-Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est notre langue, protesta le jeune garçon.  
  
  
  
Harry resta quelques minutes à la regarder mais il partit sous un regard insistant. Toutefois, il n'oublia pas de dire à sa s?ur de faire attention et de se méfier de l'autre vieux pruneau. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna tristement. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner. Il ramassa la valise et la porta à bout de bras en maudissant le professeur Rogue qui le regardait tranquillement sans lever le petit doigt. Harry tapa à la vitre arrière pour que Rogue daigne enfin lui ouvrir le coffre. Il mit la valise de sa s?ur à côté de la sienne (en se demandant comment elle était arrivée là. Il ne se rappelait pas l'y avoir placée ) et alla s'installer sur le siège arrière en jetant par moment un regard courroucé au professeur. Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps.  
  
  
  
Severus pianotait sur le volant et observait en même temps un moldu qui tondait son gazon dans le rétro-viseur. Quelle méthode primitive ! Les moldus ne pourraient pas vivre sans leurs machines électrique ou imbéciles (ou les deux). Quand toutes les vitres du 4, rue Privet Drive éclatèrent en mille morceaux, il sursauta sur son siège et plissa les yeux. D'imposantes fumées vertes et bleues s'échappaient de tous les orifices. Krystal apparu sur le perron. Elle avançait rageusement. Severus rit intérieurement « ça n'a pas dû se passer comme prévu ». La portière s'ouvrit à la volée quand Krystal arriva devant. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture, son visage affichait une profonde haine pour les occupants de cette maison. La voiture démarra. Elle éclata en sanglots quand la voiture eut franchi son premier kilomètre. Harry qui n'avait ouvert la bouche jusqu'à lors, s'approcha de sa s?ur, lui prit les mains et murmura :  
  
  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait ?  
  
  
  
-A moi rien.  
  
  
  
Harry plongea ses yeux vert dans ceux bleus profonds de Krystal. Elle renifla.  
  
  
  
-Tu te rappelle de cette histoire de tare ?  
  
  
  
-Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont repris ça ?  
  
  
  
-Tu crois qu'ils se seraient gênés ? L'oncle Vernon m'a passé un savon pas possible pour je ne sais trop quoi et la tante Pétunia.  
  
  
  
Les doigts de Krystal se resserrèrent écrasant joliment ceux de son frère. Il ne fit aucun geste et écouta attentivement.  
  
  
  
-Elle m'a sorti le couplet le plus abject que j'ai jamais entendu sur maman, continua t-elle, tout d'un souffle.  
  
  
  
Severus sursauta une nouvelle fois mais plus violemment. Il se cogna au plafond bas de la voiture et poussa un juron silencieux.  
  
  
  
-C'est elle qui a repris l'histoire de la tare, enchaîna Krystal sans prêter attention à la réaction étrange de son professeur. Elle l'a traitée de monstre et de créature. A l'entendre, papa était marié avec un chien. C'était horrible et j'ai.j'ai craqué.  
  
  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû les écouter. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont inhumains. Même lui, fit Harry en montrant Rogue d'un signe de tête, ne serait pas aussi cruel. Euh non attends.si.il le serait peut être.  
  
  
  
Il ne s'était même pas soucier de baisser la voix. Krystal sourit et serra son frère dans ses bras.  
  
  
  
-Liec aru cassim  
  
  
  
-Arrête de parler comme ça. Il faut qu'on cesse d'utiliser ce langage.  
  
  
  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'énerve. Ce langage, c'est nous qui l'avons inventé pour nous amuser après tout. Et puis c'est très pratique.Tu voudrais qu'une certaine personne ait l'occasion de savoir tout ce que l'on dit pour pouvoir l'utiliser à notre dépend pour faire rire ces Serpentards pendant ces cours ? questionna Krystal.  
  
  
  
-Alors, ark polia sicma.  
  
  
  
Severus soupira. Ca allait être agréable comme voyage. Deux personnes qui s'exprime dans un langage incompréhensible et qui le détestent plus que lui- même. Il se racla la gorge.  
  
  
  
-Miss Potter ?  
  
  
  
Krystal releva la tête et regarde Rogue en fronçant les sourcils  
  
  
  
-Savez-vous le trajet que nous allons emprunter pour aller à Poudlard ?  
  
  
  
-Non, répondit simplement Krystal sans savoir où il voulait en venir.  
  
  
  
-Alors pourriez-vous me laisser conduire ?  
  
  
  
Krystal rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait diriger la voiture, sans même s'en rendre compte, depuis leur départ du 4, rue Privet Drive. Elle se calma et la voiture ralentit. Le professeur put enfin mettre et tourner la clé de contact. Il réprimanda la jeune fille.  
  
  
  
-Miss Potter, si j'ai choisi d'utiliser une voiture, c'était pour ne pas que l'on se fasse repérer. Si maintenant vous utilisez la magie pour rouler, tout ce que j'aurais fait n'aura servi à rien.  
  
  
  
-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas utilisé la poudre de cheminette ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
  
  
-Voldemort s'est emparé du réseau de cheminées.  
  
  
  
-QUOI ??? s'étranglèrent les deux adolescents.  
  
  
  
-Si nous utilisons la poudre, ils seront capables de nous déviez de Poudlard et on foncera droit dans la gueule du loup.  
  
  
  
-Je croyais qu'au contraire il s'était tenu tranquille ? risqua Harry.  
  
  
  
-Peu de gens sont au courant de ça et le ministre refuse de faire circuler l'information. Quel imbécile ! Si vous n'avez plus de questions j'aimerais assez que vous vous taisiez. »  
  
  
  
Harry fut stoppé dans son élan par cette remarque acerbe.  
  
  
  
Décidément, ça allait être un long voyage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi c'est ma première histoire alors soyez cool. REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSSSEE !!!  
  
:3 )------------- 


	2. Voyage et bonne humeur

Voyage et bonne humeur  
  
  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont réviewer ! ! !  
  
  
  
Je pense que je posterais un chapitre toutes les semaines. J'ai assez de mal à jongler entre le lycée et cette histoire mais promis, il y aura toujours un chapitre par semaine ! Cette semaine pas de bol, j'ai eu un contrôle tous les jours (les profs se sont certainement donnés le mot) et hier.CLAC.contrôle de math !!!  
  
  
  
Je suis désolée, je n'ai peut être pas été très claire sur l'histoire. Il faut considérer que Krystal a toujours été là et qu'elle n'a jamais quitté son frère. Elle est rentré en même temps que lui a Poudlard et tout ce qu'il a fait, elle l'a fait avec lui.  
  
  
  
C'est en tout cas ce que croient Harry, Ron et tous ceux qui la connaissent. Pour eux elle a toujours existé. Ne vous en faites pas, j'expliquerais d'où que c'est ti qu'elle sort dans un prochain chapitre (mais pas tout de suite). Pour l'instant il faut juste considérer qu'elle existe.  
  
Résumé : Le professeur Rogue vient d'arracher Harry et Krystal aux Dursley à leur plus grande joie..Hein ?.Oh !.Harry vient de me dire qu'il aurait préféré se couper le pied plutôt que de revoir Rogue.Bon bah alors..  
  
  
  
MAINTENANT C'EST PARTI  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Ils roulaient déjà depuis plus d'une heure. La tête de Krystal ballottait tandis qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Son frère, lui, regardait les paysages apparaissant à la vitre (en ce moment, ils étaient bloqués dans les embouteillages à la sortie de Little Whinning)  
  
  
  
Le professeur était calme. Harry ne voyait pas son visage mais il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas être heureux d'être coincé là. Il décida d'engager la conversation Ce silence pesant le démoralisait. Il préférait que son professeur s'énerve contre lui plutôt qu'il ne dise rien. Au collège, ne pas entendre Rogue était très mauvais signe (bien pire que tous les signes que tous les signes que le professeur Trelawney pouvait interpréter). Harry n'aurait pas réellement su expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à parler mais il le fit quand même :  
  
  
  
« Euh.Professeur ?  
  
  
  
Krystal releva soudainement la tête, tout à fait réveillée. Rogue émit un grognement que Harry prit pour un oui.  
  
-Quand est ce qu'on arrive ?  
  
  
  
Krystal pouffa de rire mais se passa de tout commentaire. Elle savait que son frère le prendrait mal (surtout devant Rogue). Néanmoins elle ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer son frère, si attentionné, faisant attention au moindre détail.(bref se comporter en vraie mère poule pour elle) devenir tout d'un coup un petit gamin trépignant d'impatience à l'idée d'aller quelque part. Harry, lui, déglutit quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de demander à son sévère professeur de potions. Il se racla la gorge et reformula sa question plus intelligemment :  
  
  
  
-Je veux dire.combien de temps il nous faudra pour arriver à Poudlard ?  
  
  
  
-Pendant une minute, Potter, j'ai cru que vous alliez vous mettre à sucer votre pouce, railla Rogue.  
  
  
  
-La politesse aurait voulu que vous répondiez à ma question, s'enflamma Harry.  
  
  
  
Il y eu un court instant durant lequel personne ne dit rien. Krystal s'enfonça dans son siège et poussa un gémissement. Elle n'allait pas tarder à assister à un « règlement de compte à OK Corral ». Il ne lui restait plus qu'à compter les points. Qui du professeur Rogue ou de son frère allait remporter le prix de la réplique la plus cinglante ?  
  
  
  
-Si cela ne vous convient pas , je ne vous retiens pas. Descendez donc de cette voiture et trouvez Poudlard tout seul. Vous avez de la chance, nous sommes à l'arrêt. Vous n'abîmerez pas votre célèbre visage en sortant.  
  
  
  
Mauvais, mauvais.elle intervient, elle n'intervient pas.  
  
  
  
-Vous a t-on déjà dit que votre chemise était magnifique professeur ? Vous devriez la mettre plus souvent, on ferait moins attention à vos cheveux gras.  
  
  
  
Hou !!! Rogue n'allait certainement pas apprécier mais Krystal devait admettre que son frère avait un sacré courage.ou qu'il était tout simplement fou.  
  
  
  
-Moi au moins je fais un effort pour ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir une serpillière sur la tête. Depuis combien de temps vos cheveux n'ont pas vu un peigne ?  
  
  
  
Là c'était suffisant, si Krystal ne voulait pas être témoin d'une bataille sanglante elle avait intérêt à s'en mêler rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas aimer que son frère gonfle son professeur de potions comme un ballon (quoique). D'un autre côté, Rogue était capable de dix fois pire.  
  
  
  
-Comment allons nous acheter nos fournitures scolaires ? J'imagine que nous n'aurons pas l'occasion d'aller au chemin de Traverse.  
  
  
  
-Dumbledore a donné un double de votre liste à Mme weasley. Cela répond à votre question ?  
  
  
  
Le ton était toujours aussi froid mais Krystal avait réussi au moins une chose. Elle avait détourné l'attention. Elle jeta un coup d'?il à son frère et pensa que vu la couleur de son visage, il aurait pu se faire passer pour le septième fils des Weasley. Elle regarda ses pieds qui sur le moment lui parurent incroyablement passionnant.  
  
La voiture avait redémarré. Un hell's angel donna un coup à la vitre du professeur et partit le plus rapidement possible en faisant vrombir sa moto. Il leur fit un geste obscène juste avant de disparaître de l'angle de vue de la jeune fille, choquée par ce comportement. Elle commença à fouiller dans son sac quand Rogue recommença à parler.  
  
  
  
-Une semaine  
  
  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ? dit doucement Krystal sans comprendre de quoi parlait son professeur.  
  
  
  
-Il nous faudra une semaine pour atteindre Poudlard, répéta rogue.  
  
  
  
-Quoi ! s'étrangla Harry. Il ne faut pas une semaine pour traverser l'angleterre. A moins qu'en fait Poudlard ne se trouve en Finlande. Il y a huit heures de train entre Londres et l'école. On fait le reste du voyage à pied ?  
  
  
  
Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer  
  
  
  
-Nous n'y allons pas directement et de toutes façons je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous.  
  
  
  
Aïe, ça y était. Le ton venait de remonter de trois cran et se rapprochait dangereusement de « conduite que l'on va regretter dans pas longtemps ». Krystal soupira et leva les yeux au plafond (sale) de la voiture. D'un regard, elle fit comprendre à son frère qu'il fallait qu'il lui laisse conduire le dialogue. Elle avait toujours su amener les gens à dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre.sauf avec Dumbledore avec qui cela ne marchait pas aussi bien. De plus, elle voulait avoir des explications de son professeur avant qu'il ne décide de se taire complètement. Harry eu un petit rire et chuchota.  
  
  
  
-Ca c'est cocasse. Ma s?ur est calme, ma s?ur ! Le pire caractère de Poudlard est calme alors que moi je suis hors de moi. Faudra la refaire celle-là.  
  
  
  
Krystal haussa les épaules, ignorant la remarque et enchaîna :  
  
  
  
-Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez professeur.  
  
  
  
La jeune fille vit une main se lever pour atterrir dans une masse de cheveux gras.  
  
  
  
-Très bien. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, tous les moyens de transports magiques sont impossibles à utiliser. Le réseau de cheminée est sous contrôle ennemi et vous n'êtes pas capables de transplaner. La voiture était donc le plus sûr de tous les moyens de transport. Aucun mangemort ne s'abaisserait à vérifier les transports moldus. Nous passerons par les petites routes et ferons quelques détours. Si nous prenons la route principale pour aller à Poudlard on s'expose aux risques que quelqu'un découvre le plan de Dumbledore pour vous ramener sains et saufs.  
  
  
  
-Et les portoloins ?  
  
  
  
-Les portoloins ??? Ah oui, les portoloins.et bien.la production a été arrêtée. Tous ceux qui restaient ont été réquisitionnés.  
  
  
  
-Réquisitionnés ? Tous ?Comment cela ? fit Krystal septique.  
  
  
  
-Le ministère compte les redistribuer. Un pour chaque maison de sorcier, tout du moins en Angleterre.Les familles ne devront les utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence.  
  
  
  
-Alors Fudge a finit par croire que Voldemort est de retour, s'exclama Harry. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !  
  
  
  
-Il le fallait bien ! Tout ceux qui utilisaient la poudre de cheminette se retrouvaient nez à nez avec des mange morts ! Réfléchissez un peu. Quoique, cela ne doit pas vous arriver souvent. Cela demande trop d'efforts, se moqua Rogue.  
  
  
  
Krystal donna un violent coup de coude à son frère pour l'empêcher de répliquer. L'interrogatoire n'était pas finit et cette histoire de portoloins l'intriguait au plus au point. Etait-ce vraiment normal ? Le professeur avait hésité avant de lui répondre. Avait-il peur qu'elle et son frère soient trop jeunes pour comprendre ou bien était-ce autre chose.  
  
  
  
-Et le magicobus ?  
  
  
  
Rogue éclata d'un rire gutturale. Les jumeaux se regardèrent incrédules.  
  
  
  
-Ne me dites pas que vous connaissez ça. Le Magicobus a été jugé trop dangereux pour continuer à rouler.Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort.Trop de plaintes, trop de scandales.Il faudrait me payer cher pour entrer dans ce désastre ambulant.  
  
  
  
Et dire qu'on vous paye déjà pour être désagréable.  
  
  
  
Paniquant aux paroles de son frère, Krystal se mit à regarder fébrilement dans tous les sens en quête d'une idée. Quand celle ci germa et fit tilt dans son esprit, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et mis immédiatement cette idée en pratique. Elle se pencha rapidement vers l'avant du véhicule, sa tête arrivant au niveau de celle du professeur. Surpris, il leva les yeux de la route. Krystal bredouilla :  
  
  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas mettre la radio ? C'est tellement plus agréable un voyage en musique.  
  
  
  
Sans attendre l'accord, ou plutôt le désaccord, de son professeur, elle tendit la main vers le poste et l'alluma. La chanson qui passait sembla l'inspirer car elle sourit, et se tournant vers son professeur, lui dit que c'était l'une des meilleures chansons du moment (alors qu'il s'en fichait royalement).  
  
  
  
Rogue la regarda outré mais quand elle pointa la route du doigt en accompagnant son geste d'un petit mouvement de la tête, il regarda la route, furieux.  
  
  
  
Satisfaite, elle se réinstalla confortablement sur le siège arrière sous le regard admiratif de son frère. Marquer un point contre Rogue sans que celui ci ait pu faire quoi que ce soit relevait du miracle.  
  
  
  
-Ah ? Nickelback. Un excellent groupe moldu, » renseigna Krystal ce qui eu pour effet de rendre son frère hilare.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Midi était déjà passé depuis un certain temps quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans une station service.  
  
Rogue était content de cette pause. Il en avait assez de cette musique moldue que Krystal ne cessait de fredonner. Et ce Potter ! Saint Potter, Mister Potter, CE Potter ! Toujours à tout contester, à tout remettre en question.  
  
Merci Dumbledore.  
  
Merci pour cette mission empoisonnée. Ramener les Potter à Poudlard et interdiction de revenir avant une semaine. Dumbledore voulait que Rogue apprenne à les connaître. « Faites des choses amusantes » lui avait-il dit. Ben voyons. Rogue avait toujours était un joyeux luron.d'ailleurs c'est ce que disait tout le monde au collège (surtout les élèves), « Qu'il est joyeux ce professeur, c'est vraiment plaisant. »  
  
Le garçon, il le connaissait suffisamment pour le détester mais la fille.Depuis cinq ans déjà, les professeur Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore le tannait pour qu'il avoue la vérité à l'enfant. Jamais il n'avait voulu.Pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? Elle le détestait de toutes façons, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.  
  
  
  
Et cette histoire de portoloins ! Que n'avait-il pas inventé là ? Bien sûr qu'ils auraient pu utiliser un portoloin. Seulement, il ne devait pas revenir avant une semaine et hors de question d'expliquer aux Potter pourquoi ! le seul point sur lequel il n'avait pas mentit était sur le réseau de cheminées qui était effectivement contrôlée par Voldemort. De toutes façons, ils n'étaient pas certains que les jumeaux l'aient cru.bah après tout tant pis.c'est fait, c'est fait, on n'y reviendra pas  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
Harry venait juste de sortir de la queue. Il portait un plateau rempli de sandwichs et de boissons. Ils chercha des yeux où sa s?ur et le professeur s'était installés. Il les trouva un peu à l'écart de la foule près d'une fenêtre. Le visage de Krystal s'illumina quand elle le vit arriver. Apparemment, la discussion avec Rogue n'avait rien de follement joyeux. Harry s'approcha et s'assit à côté de sa s?ur. Il donna à chacun le sandwich voulu. Krystal trouva néanmoins à redire  
  
  
  
« Harry je t'avais dis sans mayonnaise Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça.  
  
  
  
-Pfouu, si tu n'es pas contente tu n'as qu'à retourner faire la queue. Mais laisse moi te prévenir, c'est de la folie là-bas. On m'a marcher dessus tellement de fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir les pieds plats, plaisanta Harry.  
  
  
  
-Pauvre pitit chou aux pieds plats. Je me débrouillerais avec cette mayonnaise. Le problème c'est surtout que ça coule de tous les côtés. Je le sens bien, d'ici quelques minutes je serais décorée de l'ordre de la mayonnaise. Fantastique !  
  
  
  
Harry mordit un bon coup dans son sandwich (jambon-fromage si vous voulez tout savoir) et regarda autour de lui. Une semaine à supporter l'autre vampire. Et bien, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.  
  
Il fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand sa s?ur sauta brusquement sur ces deux pieds, lui embarquant les lunettes avec le bras par la même occasion. Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées mais fut stoppée net par son frère.  
  
  
  
-Où tu vas ?  
  
  
  
-Ma parole il te faut un rapport en trois exemplaires à chaque fois que je fais un pas ? répondit Krystal avec humeur. Je vais aux toilettes pour nettoyer cette saleté de mayonnaise. Ca te va ?  
  
  
  
-Ah excuse.  
  
  
  
Krystal fit volte-face et partit, le laissant seul avec son pire cauchemar. Pendant une fraction de seconde leur regard se croisèrent mais comme chacun des deux ne pouvait supporter la vue de l'autre, les têtes se détournèrent rapidement. Harry remarqua que son professeur avait déjà engloutit son sandwich alors que lui avait à peine mordu dedans. Des fois qu'il ait peur qu'on le lui vole.Mais une chose frappa néanmoins Harry, pour un ancien mangemort, Rogue connaissait drôlement bien les moldus. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à prendre un café avec la machine à cafés, ce que Harry considérait comme un exploit sachant que M Weasley, lui, aurait certainement parlé à la machine pour qu'elle le serve. Rogue n'avait pas rencontré plus de difficultés en faisant le plein quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
Harry se mit à tapoter sur la table. Il avait encore du mal à faire confiance à son professeur de potions mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Un ancien mangemort. Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Un mangemort.mais Voldemort à dit que le traître mourrait. Qu'il mourrait.  
  
  
  
-M Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de cesser de me fixer comme si j'étais une bête de foire ?  
  
  
  
Harry ne s'était pas aperçu que de tout le temps qu'avait duré sa réflexion, il n'avait pas détaché son regard du professeur. Il secoua la tête pour s'obliger à penser à autre chose. Le professeur semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais que sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux (toujours aussi gras). Rogue ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de dire quelque chose. Harry, espérant peut être que cela amènerait le professeur à avouer ce qui le dérangeait, décida de se lâcher et de parler en premier.  
  
  
  
-Au fait professeur.Merci pour ce matin.d'être venu je veux dire.  
  
  
  
Rogue observa Harry complètement abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, j'ai simplement exécuté l'ordre de Dumbledore. Rien de plus, parvint à articuler Rogue.  
  
  
  
-Par contre vous n'étiez pas obligé de défendre ma s?ur contre mon oncle. Alors.Je pense que je vous ai mal jugé et j'aimerais aussi m'excuser pour mon attitude de ce matin..J'étais un peu énervé.Après tout nous sommes du même côté, alors.  
  
  
  
-N'en dite pas plus Potter où je vais finir par croire que vous m'appréciez Potter, coupa le professeur, mi-amusé, mi-reconnaissant.  
  
  
  
-Je n'irais quand même pas jusque là.  
  
  
  
Rogue allait répliquer quand une chose surgit devant eux. Le teint livide, les mains tremblantes, Krystal se tenait appuyée à la table. Harry, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, essaya de calmer sa s?ur. Celle ci le repoussa et se mit à bégayer.  
  
  
  
-Il faut partir ! Tout de suite ! Drago, je l'ai vu ! Il est là-bas près du kiosque à journaux.  
  
  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle désigna un garçon blond qui s'intéressait à une des revues en rayon. Harry ravala sa salive et regarda le garçon que montrait sa s?ur. Rogue en fit de même. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien Malfoy. Le garçon arracha une page du magazine qu'il lisait et la fourra dans sa poche comme si de rien était. Il se retourna. Instinctivement, Harry se pencha sous la table, le professeur regarda par la fenêtre et Krystal, toujours debout, s'arrangea pour que Malfoy ne puisse voir que son dos. S'il les voyait tout était perdu. Il fallait rejoindre la voiture au plus vite. Quand le fils est quelque part, le père ne doit certainement pas être trop loin.  
  
  
  
Trop tard.  
  
  
  
Malfoy les avait déjà repéré. Il se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas conquérant.  
  
  
  
-Les Potter ! Ici ! Quelle surprise !  
  
  
  
Harry était certain que si Drago parlait aussi fort, c'était uniquement pour attirer son mangemort de père. Il était toujours sous la table, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. D'en bas, il voyait le visage de sa s?ur passer du blanc au rouge et du rouge au vert. Un vrai feu de circulation. Rogue semblait passionné par la fenêtre (qui donnait sur le vide-ordure). Il cherchait une solution pour les tirer de là sans encombres mais à en juger par les traits crispés de son visage, il n'était pas près de trouver.  
  
Malfoy s'approchait de plus en plus.  
  
Krystal eut soudainement une inspiration. Elle sortit un carnet un carnet et un stylo de sa poche et s'exclama d'une voix forte qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix habituelle :  
  
  
  
-Bien Messieurs.Une limonade et un pain viennois.Ce sera tout ?  
  
  
  
Lorsque Drago arriva à sa hauteur, elle se retourna dans le sens inverse et commença à partir. Malfoy ne se laissa pas prendre et la rattrapa par le bras. Paniquée, elle prit la coupole remplie de sachets de moutarde et de ketchup et l'abattit sur la tête du jeune garçon. Le signal du départ venait d'être donné. Pendant que Drago crachait et poussait des jurons, la tête submergée de sauces, le trio prit la fuite. Harry, en passant devant Malfoy, lui assena un coup dans le dos pour l'empêcher de les poursuivre. Les yeux plein de moutarde, le garçon tomba à terre. Krystal s'arrêta un instant le temps de crier :  
  
  
  
-Au secours ! Ce type a voulu m'agresser, il a un couteau !!! »  
  
  
  
L'effet fut immédiat. Trois vigils se précipitèrent sur Drago pour l'encercler et des gens s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens. Krystal aurait pu être fière d'elle, elle venait de provoquer le bazar le plus innommable pouvant exister. Krystal se précipita à la suite de son frère. Rogue était déjà arrivé à la voiture, il ouvrit la portière arrière et intima aux jumeaux de se dépêcher. Ces deux derniers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils sautèrent dans la voiture et claquèrent violemment la portière. Rogue s'installa et la voiture partit en trombe. Ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir dans le rétroviseur, toutes les personnes présente à la cafétéria en sortirent frénétiquement pour rejoindre leur véhicule.  
  
  
  
Harry poussa un soupir.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ?  
  
  
  
-Rien du tout, tu t'es très bien débrouillée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à la serveuse et encore moins au type armé.  
  
  
  
-Eh ! Je te signale que tu t'adresse à la maître es Mythos, la reine du bobard et à la déesse du gentil mensonge, plaisanta Krystal. Les idées les plus bizarres, c'est toujours moi qui les ai.  
  
  
  
-En attendant, il reste toujours le problème de.  
  
  
  
Harry scrutait le professeur avec dégoût. Krystal savait ce qu'il pensait et elle était tout à fait d'accord. Rogue avait dû bien s'amuser avec tout ça.  
  
  
  
-Ca veux dire quoi déjà double espion ? demanda Krystal, faussement curieuse.  
  
  
  
-Je crois que c'est quelqu'un qui livre des informations dans deux camps différents, renseigna Harry d'un ton plein de morgue.  
  
  
  
-Oh tu veux dire un sale type capable de jeter deux personnes dans la gueule du loup ?  
  
  
  
Les jumeaux attendirent la réaction de leur professeur. Krystal était tentée de donner un coup de pied dans le siège de Rogue mais ce n'était guère judicieux vu qu'il était au volant. Krystal se retint donc.  
  
  
  
-Potter, si vous êtes en train de parler de ce qui s'est passé dans cette station service, je n'y suis pour rien, répondit Rogue d'un ton neutre. Je dois vous ramener à Poudlard, pas à Voldemort.  
  
  
  
-En même temps c'était quand même curieux. Nous nous sommes arrêter dans une station, fit Krystal en détachant chaque syllabe, une station parmi des centaines. Justement celle où se trouvait Malfoy. Lui aussi il utilise la voiture pour ne pas se faire repérer ?  
  
  
  
-Vous vous fichez bien de nous j'ai l'impression professeur, lança Harry. C'est quoi la suite du programme ? Queudver nous attend au prochain arrêt ? Quand je pense à tous ce que j'ai.  
  
  
  
Harry s'interrompit. Il ouvrit la bouche et garda la pose. On aurait dit un poisson sortit de son bocal.  
  
-Vous m'avez fait confiance et je vous demande de continuer à en faire autant. Si Dumbledore m'a investi de cette mission c'est qu'il y avait une raison.  
  
  
  
-Et qui nous dit que c'est réellement à vous que cette mission a été confiée. C'est vrai ! Qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas devancé la vraie personne qui devait nous récupérer ! s'énerva Harry.  
  
  
  
Rogue fit une violente embardée sur le côté. Krystal poussa un cri pendant que Harry ouvrait des yeux ronds. La jeune fille se cramponna à son frère et l'adolescent se tenait fortement au siège devant lui. Rogue serpenta entre les autres véhicules dans un concert de klaxons, pour finalement s'arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Quand il eut coupé les moteurs, il se retourna et s'accouda au repose-tête de son fauteuil. Son visage était déformé par la colère. Il avait le poing serré et se mit à marteler le siège d'à côté. Les deux adolescent étaient complètement paralysés. Le professeur était-il devenu fou. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans un état pareil. Il ressemblait à un ogre dans les illustrations des contes pour enfants moldus.  
  
  
  
-Vous devriez pourtant savoir mieux que quiconque que ma tête est mise à prix. J'ai trahi Voldemort. Jamais Voldemort ne reprendrait un traître au sein de son rang. Qu'aurais-je donc à gagner en vous livrant à lui puisque je mourrais en même temps ? Alors, expliquez moi ! Où serait mon intérêt ?.Alors ? J'attends ! »  
  
  
  
Les jumeaux baissèrent la tête, rouge de honte. Apparemment, les explications leur avaient suffit. Krystal se recroquevilla sur elle même et Harry croisa les bras.  
  
Quelle semaine !!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Krystal était assise en tailleur sur le lit. Elle regardait son frère sortir de la salle de bain une serviette autour du corps et l'autre sur la tête. Il se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux et rejeta sa tête en arrière envoyant au passage quelques gouttes à sa s?ur. C'était la dernière nuit de leur longue semaine. Ils allaient passer la nuit dans un petit hôtel quelque part dans le Yorkshire. Demain, en début d'après-midi, ils arriveraient à Poudlard.  
  
Krystal sourit en voyant la coiffure mouillée de son frère. Celui-ci lui tira la langue et retourna dans la salle de bain. Une fois changé, il reparut.juste à temps pour se recevoir un coussin en pleine face. A partir de là une fantastique bataille d'oreillers débuta.  
  
Rogue déboula dans la chambre des jumeaux au moment où Harry avait abandonné son oreiller pour attaquer sa s?ur à coup de chatouilles. Les deux adolescents, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de leur professeur, étaient tombés par terre mais n'avaient pas arrêter pour autant leur bagarre. Krystal, qui riait aux éclats, essayait de reprendre le dessus sur son frère du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Agacé, Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer les faire lever la tête. Harry le remarqua enfin et sauta sur ses pieds, les cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais. Krystal se remit debout, un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait de nombreuses plumes collées à son T- shirt. Rogue se frotta les yeux et déclara :  
  
  
  
« Ne défaites pas vos valises. Demain nous partirons à l'aube alors soyez près.  
  
Sur ce, Rogue claqua violemment la porte. Un souffle d'air fouetta le visage des jumeaux sous l'effet de la porte. Krystal (qui était maintenant en train de chasser les plumes qu'elle avait sur elle), s'étira et dit nonchalamment :  
  
  
  
-Eh bé ! Il a été brutalisé par une porte quand il était gosse ? C'est pour ça qu'il les brutalise ?  
  
  
  
-Je crois plutôt qu'il n'a pas digéré le fait qu'on est été obligés de dormir dans la voiture tous les trois hier soir.  
  
  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tous les hôtels étaient complets.  
  
  
  
-Sauf celui dans lequel le patron a voulu te brûler vive parce qu'il te prenait pour une sorcière.  
  
  
  
-Heu, je suis une sorcière Harry. De toutes façons ce type était un malade. Quand il a vu Rogue, il l'a prit pour « l'ange de la mort ». Tu te souviens ? Pas étonnant que son hôtel soit pratiquement vide. Et puis appeler Rogue, un ange, même celui de la mort, c'est un peu poussé.  
  
  
  
Rogue, resté derrière la porte, entendit la réplique et grogna. Il partit rejoindre sa chambre, juste voisine à celle des Potter. Les rideaux étaient tirés et ne laissaient pas passé la lumière créant une ambiance lugubre dans la pièce. Le professeur se jeta sur le lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Allongé sur le dos, il laissait son esprit vagabonder. Qu'avaient-ils fait de toute la semaine ? Rouler, rouler et ils avaient encore roulés pour changer. Depuis l'accident dans la station service, Harry et Krystal avaient parlé les trois quart du temps dans leur langage étrange. Ca ne le gênait pas.il n'avait rien à leur dire de toutes façons. Peu à peu ses paupières se fermèrent et il plongea dans un sommeil profond.  
  
  
  
Rogue se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit une son du crissement d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre. Le bruit était faible, mais après tant d'années passé à se méfier du moindre bruit, ses sens s'étaient considérablement aiguisés. Il vit alors quelqu'un avancer sur le balcon. Prudent, il prit sa baguette et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il se tenait prêt à bondir sur l'intrus au premier signe de danger. Il allait ouvrir la porte fenêtre pour sortir sur le balcon quand il reconnut la personne qui se tenait là.  
  
Krystal !  
  
Qu'est ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Il devait être très tard. Le ciel était bleu sombre et la lune était haute dans le ciel. Il la vit s'appuyer contre la balustrade et lever la tête. Après quelques minutes, une petite mélodie s'éleva dans l'air. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche quand il reconnut cette musique.  
  
Non, c'était impossible. Comment Krystal pouvait connaître cette chanson ? C'était SA chanson. Voilà bien des années qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu. En fait, depuis la mort de la personne qu'il considérait comme la plus importante à ses yeux.  
  
Une larme ruissela sur sa joue.  
  
Il s'adossa au mur de sa chambre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il continua d'écouter la petite musique danser dans ses oreilles. Quand celle ci se tut, il ressentit comme un vide. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et mit sa tête dans ses main. Il n'entendait plus un bruit, plus un son. Tout de même inquiet, il se redressa et regarda ce que faisait la jeune fille. Il la découvrit, endormit, la tête posée sur ses bras (eux mêmes appuyés sur la balustrade).  
  
Rogue sourit tristement. Il ouvrit sa porte fenêtre et sortit. Il sentit l'air frais de la nuit caresser son visage. Quelle agréable sensation ! Il regarda par la porte de la chambre des jumeaux restée ouverte. Harry dormait profondément, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il décida de s'approcher de Krystal. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il la posa lentement et mit soigneusement une couverture sur elle. Il soupira et retourna dans sa chambre.  
  
  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà voilà, j'ai finit !!! Honnêtement ce chapitre (par rapport au sommaire que je me suis fait) je le considère comme le moins intéressant. Le prochain, je pense, sera plus agréable, déjà, on reverra plusieurs professeur. Ron , Hermione et tous les autres reviendront de vacances et enfin, on saura qui est Marc !!!  
  
Review !!!!! SVP !!!!!!  
  
:3 )---------------- 


	3. Les remparts de Poudlard

Les remparts de Poudlard  
  
  
  
  
  
Kikou, me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Bon bien évidemment, HP & Cie n'est pas à moi. Krystal, par contre, est MA propriété.même si ça m'avance à pas grand chose de posséder une fille qui passe son temps à chanter, à dire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens et à se rendre ridicule.  
  
  
  
Krystal : Hé !!! Dis tout de suite que j'suis cinglée  
  
  
  
(c'est un peu ce que j'étais en train de dire)  
  
  
  
Résumé : Rogue est venu chercher les Potter chez les Dursley. A son grand déplaisir (ainsi qu'à celui de Harry et Krystal), il va devoir passer une semaine en leur compagnie le temps de les emmener à Poudlard. Bon je vous demande encore une fois d'imaginer que Krystal a toujours existé. C'est essentiel pour l'histoire, j'expliquerais d'où que c ti qu'elle sort plus tard (bien plus tard.)  
  
  
  
Harry : Bon t'as fini là ? On peut commencer ?  
  
  
  
-Oui, oui c bon, t'excite pas !!! Bon c'est parti !!!!  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Enfin, les tourelles de Poudlard apparaissaient à l'horizon. Harry croyait que ce voyage ne finirait jamais. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers sa s?ur. Celle-ci était bien trop occupé à se chamailler avec Rogue pour remarquer quoi que ce soit ('S'il vous plait professeur !!!' 'Hors de question Potter, cette radio est très bien éteinte et je compte bien qu'elle le reste')  
  
Décidément, il n'y avait que sa s?ur qui soit capable de chercher des poux dans la tête de n'importe qui, même de Rogue. Harry continua de regarder par la vitre. D'ici dix minutes, ils seraient dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry rit doucement en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Poudlard en voiture. Il se demandait ce qu'allait en penser le Saule cogneur.  
  
  
  
La petite Austin s'engagea dans l'allée du château. La voiture cahotait au rythme des nids de poules et des irrégularités du sentier. Krystal, qui bien évidemment n'était pas attachée, se cogna la tête contre le plafond lorsque la voiture roula sur une bosse. Elle plaqua ses mains contre son crâne en pestant qu'elle détestait ce genre de transports 'musclé'. Harry, lui, ne disait rien. Il laissait à sa s?ur le soin de parler pour ne rien dire. La tête du professeur Rogue aussi était très proche du plafond mais à la grande déception de Harry, cette dernière ne l'heurta pas une seule fois. Apparemment, sa s?ur avait décidée qu'elle et les voitures ne se réconcilieraient pas.  
  
  
  
Le professeur se gara dans la cour du Collège. Harry sortit et s'étira longuement. Krystal se massait le cou en scrutant les imposantes tours de Poudlard. Rogue, quant à lui, avait ouvert le coffre et posé les valises à terre, bien décidé à ne pas en faire plus. Il fit craquer ses doigts (incroyablement jaune comme le nota Harry) et lança d'une voix monocorde :  
  
  
  
« Dépêchez-vous de prendre vos affaires. Le professeur Dumbledore nous attends.  
  
  
  
-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de laisser la voiture si près du Saule ? » hasarda Harry  
  
  
  
Le professeur pivota et regarda tour à tour le saule et la voiture. Il haussa les épaules et proposa ironiquement à Harry de se mêler de ce qui le regardait. Harry se pencha pour attraper sa valise et offrit à sa s?ur de porter la sienne. Celle-ci secoua la tête et prit sa baguette qu'elle avait laisser à l'abri dans la poche de son manteau depuis l'incident à la station service. Elle murmura la formule de lévitation et la valise s'éleva lentement. D'un geste dédaigneux, elle indiqua à la valise la direction à suivre. Harry, se sentant un peu ridicule avec son bagage dans les mains, l'imita vivement.  
  
  
  
Les trois personnes s'avancèrent vers la grande porte de Poudlard, Rogue légèrement en retrait. Ils commencèrent à gravir les marches quand un vacarme épouvantable se fit entendre. Le trio se retourna comme un seul homme. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir le Saule Cogneur balancer ses branches avant de les abattre violemment sur l'Austin restée là. Rogue déglutit. Il se mit à courir vers la voiture sous les éclats de rire des jumeaux. Que pouvait-il faire contre un arbre 'rare et protégé' ? Conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il baissa les bras et se contenta de s'apitoyer sur le sort de la voiture pendant que le Saule terminait de la réduire en poussière. Les deux autres repartirent dans un fou rire encore plus fort que le précédent quand ils entendirent les 'ma voiture ! Oh ma voiture !' dépités de Rogue. Harry se tenait les côtes pendant que Krystal essuyait une larme. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû se montrer un peu désolé mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de rire de son professeur et puis la situation avait quelque chose de répétitif.  
  
  
  
C'est tremblant de fureur qu'il ouvrit les portes de Poudlard, magiquement fermées, sous les l'hilarité interminable des Potter. Harry parvint à se calmer peu après, le ventre douloureux et les yeux gonflés. Ils croisèrent Rusard, ce qui mit définitivement fin aux rires de Harry et de sa s?ur. Miss Teigne descendit des bras de son maître et suivit le petit groupe jusqu'à ce que ceux ci arrivent au bureau du directeur. Rogue marmonna le mot de passe ('Endives baveuses') et la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée s'enroula autour d'elle même en formant un escalier mobile.  
  
  
  
Quand Dumbledore les vit, il s'approcha d'eux à grands pas en ouvrant les bras.  
  
  
  
« Ah, vous voilà de retour mon cher Severus ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ?  
  
  
  
Grognement.  
  
  
  
-Je vois.Vous n'avez pas . ? commença Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
-Non professeur ! coupa sèchement Rogue.  
  
  
  
Krystal se retourna vers son frère et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ce qu'elle ne sembla pas voir (ou ne vit pas délibérément) fut les regards insistants que rogue et Dumbledore posèrent sur elle pendant quelques secondes.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore s'intéressa ensuite aux jumeaux.  
  
  
  
-Bien.maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.  
  
  
  
Le professeur désigna deux chaises derrière lui qui n'étaient pas là l'instant d'avant. Ils obéirent même si l'idée de s'asseoir encore après tout une semaine passée sur les sièges durs d'une voiture ne les réjouissait pas. Rogue ne décolérait pas.  
  
  
  
« Bon, reprit dumbledore, comme a certainement dû vous le dire le professeur Rogue, Voldemort a recommencé ses actions sombres et il devenait trop dangereux de vous laissez dans votre famille.  
  
  
  
A la mention du mot 'famille', Harry se demanda sarcastiquement si Dumbledore parlait vraiment des Dursley.  
  
  
  
-Je n'ai pas énormément de choses à vous dire sinon deux petites choses. Tout d'abord, je ne veux plus que vous écriviez à votre parrain de tout le temps que dureront les heures sombres.  
  
  
  
-Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry  
  
  
  
Cette été était passé du plus ennuyeux et répétitif de sa vie au plus mouvementé et lourds en conséquences. Et encore il n'était pas finit.Krystal écarquilla les yeux et prit la main de son frère. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit de vivre chez lui et maintenant, ils devaient rompre tout contact ! Rogue renifla hautainement ce qui eut l'air d'amuser le vieux directeur. Dumbledore continua, une lueur flamboyante dans les yeux :  
  
  
  
-C'est moi qui vous donnerais des nouvelles de lui mais je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque.  
  
D'autre part, je voulais simplement vous expliquez comment va se passer le reste de votre été. Vous ne devrez quitter le château sous aucun prétexte. Même le parc vous est interdit. Par contre, vous pourrez circulez dans le château comme bon vous semble, je vous demanderais simplement d'être rentrés à votre salle commune à 23h00. Vous déjeunerez et dînerez avec les professeurs présents, respectivement à 12h00 et 20h00. En ce qui concerne le premier septembre, votre ami Ronald Weasley se chargera de vous donner vos fournitures et d'ailleurs.  
  
  
  
Le professeur fouilla dans sa poche et en tira une petite clé dorée qu'il tendit à Harry  
  
  
  
-.je vous rends la clé de votre coffre. Bien, je pense que tout est dit. Des questions ?  
  
  
  
-Est ce qu'il y aura beaucoup de professeurs qui vont rester ici ? demanda timidement Krystal.  
  
  
  
Harry se doutait bien pourquoi elle voulait savoir cela et il la comprenait très bien. Le château était immense et quand il n'y avait personne, il sombrait dans une torpeur morbide (surtout quand les seules personnes qu'on rencontrait étaient des fantômes).  
  
  
  
Joyeuses vacances en perspective.  
  
  
  
-Oh il n'y aura pas énormément de professeurs. Néanmoins je peux vous assurer que les professeurs Mc Gonagall, Trélawney, Flitwick et Rogue ainsi que Mme Pomfresh et M Rusard resteront ici jusqu'à la rentrée.  
  
  
  
Le c?ur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ils allaient être en tout et pour tout huit dans le gigantesque château. Et il fallait voir la tête de ceux qui restaient.  
  
  
  
Très joyeuses vacances.  
  
  
  
-Et le professeur Lupin ? questionna Harry anxieux  
  
  
  
Rogue renifla de plus belle et Dumbledore baissa ses lunettes en demi-lune sur le bout de son nez aquilin. Il entrelaça ses mains et se pencha.  
  
  
  
-Il ne viendra à Poudlard que le 1er septembre. De même, je partirais dès demain matin pour le ministère et je ne pense pas revenir avant la reprise des cours.  
  
  
  
Les vacances de la joie !!!  
  
  
  
Harry et Krystal baissèrent la tête. L'entretien était terminé. Ils se levèrent et serrèrent poliment la main que le directeur leur tendait. Ils prirent la direction de la porte sous le regard attentif du maître des potions.  
  
XXX  
  
La porte claqua quand ils sortirent. Rogue fit tomber son masque de ranc?ur et poussa un soupir qui en disait long. Dumbledore regardait son collègue avec un mélange de tristesse et de sévérité. Il semblait en désaccord avec le professeur. Dumbledore se laissa choir sur une chaise. Il commença à jouer avec une plume alors que Rogue regardait tristement le sol comme un enfant puni.  
  
  
  
-Severus, tout cela devient ridicule !  
  
  
  
Le concerné sursauta. Quand il revint à la réalité, il avait reprit son visage ténébreux.  
  
  
  
-Sauf votre respect, monsieur le directeur, je pense que c'est à moi de juger ce qu'il me paraît bon, argua rogue  
  
  
  
-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! Cela devient ridicule, répéta Dumbledore. Que vous ne vouliez rien lui dire est, bien sûr, votre droit le plus strict, mais je pense honnêtement que vous devriez vous réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que vous n'ayez tout perdu. »  
  
  
  
Rogue ne répondit rien. Il savait que Dumbledore avait raison. Cet homme avait toujours raison de toutes façons. Mais c'était trop difficile pour lui. Souvent il avait imaginé qu'il lui avouait tout mais.inlassablement, ce n'était pas de la joie qui éclairait le visage de l'enfant. C'était de la colère et du dégoût. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'adolescente une intense déception et un mépris qui reviendrait à chaque fois qu'elle poserait les yeux sur lui.  
  
  
  
Non !  
  
  
  
Il ne fallait rien lui dire ! Elle n'aurait pas apprécié il en était sûr. Après tout, elle avait l'air tout à fait heureuse à l'heure qu'il était alors pourquoi tout changer ? Il était peut être froid et distant mais pas suffisamment pour briser le c?ur d'une enfant qu'il considérait encore comme fragile et vulnérable.  
  
  
  
Il aurait quand même dû essayer de profiter de la semaine pour tenter de lui parler pour, au moins, mieux la connaître. Il n'avait pas profiter de la chance que le directeur lui avait offerte. Comme tant d'autres fois.tant d'autres fois où il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler mais ne l'avait pas fait.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
« Weasley, Potter et Potter. Vous aurez donc une retenue pour avoir endommagé le Saule Cogneur de l'école avec une voiture ensorcelée. Weasley, vous irez nettoyez la salle des trophées avec M Rusard et interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie ! Potter.  
  
  
  
-Moi ou lui ?  
  
  
  
-Harry. Harry vous irez donc aidez le professeur Lockart à rédiger les lettres de ces fans. Quant à vous, Krystal, vous irez voir le professeur Rogue pour éviscérer des Méduses de Warwam.  
  
  
  
-Quoi ! S'il vous plait Mme ! Laissez moi prendre la place de ma s?ur pour cette retenue.  
  
  
  
-Hors de question Potter ! Que se passerait-il si chacun choisissait où être en retenue ? »  
  
  
  
La voix de Mc Gonagall avait claqué comme un fouet et ne souffrait d'aucune protestation. Severus, qui était passé pour parler à sa collègue avait entendu la discussion caché derrière la porte. Ainsi donc Mc Gonagall avait décidé de prendre les choses en main en le forçant à rester seul en compagnie de Krystal. Elle pensait certainement qu'il allait parler, que Rogue lui avouerait tout, qu'elle comprendrait et que tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Cette fin était parfaite pour un conte de fée tout ce qu'il y a de plus mièvre et débile. Rogue se demanda s'il arrivait parfois à Mc Gonagall d'être réaliste !  
  
  
  
Quand il entendit les pas des adolescent se rapprocher, il recula et se dissimula dans une zone d'ombre. Il vit le trio sortir de la salle de métamorphose chacun y allant de son petit couplet. Les adolescents étaient trop occupés à se récrier pour faire attention à lui. Ils passèrent devant lui sans même le voir.  
  
  
  
« Tu te rends compte ! Toute la soirée avec Rusard ! Beûrk !  
  
  
  
-Ne te plains pas trop. Tu as vu qui doit se coltiner ma s?ur.  
  
  
  
-Ca va Harry ! A la limite, je préfère encore Rogue que Lockart. Au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre. J'aime encore mieux me faire enguirlander pendant toute une soirée par un type que je n'aime pas et qui ne m'aime pas plutôt que d'entendre des imbécillités débitées par une andouille qui crois que je l'adore alors que je ne peux pas le voir en peinture. Ouf ! Je n'ai jamais dit une phrase aussi longue en un souffle ! »  
  
  
  
TAC  
  
  
  
Si Rogue avait eu l'intention de faire des efforts, il avait totalement changé d'avis. Elle le détestait ? Et bien il n'avait plus qu'à s'y faire.  
  
X  
  
Huit heures venait à peine de sonner quand quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte de son cachot. Il prit la voix la plus glaciale qu'il pouvait prendre et dit, pas plus haut qu'un murmure :  
  
  
  
« Entrez Miss Potter.  
  
  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et y passa la tête. Elle entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Le professeur reprit de sa voix d'outre- tombe.  
  
  
  
-Vous êtes en retard, cela fera 5 points de moins à Gryffondor.  
  
  
  
Krystal, surprise, regarda sa montre qui indiquait 20h01. Elle se retourna vers son professeur, indignée. Ce dernier lui indiqua une petite table sur laquelle était posé un saladier remplie entièrement de choses visqueuses et répugnantes. Krystal s'assit et attendit. Ils passèrent quelques instants à se dévisager.  
  
  
  
-Et bien miss Potter, qu'attendez-vous, aboya Rogue.  
  
  
  
-Euh.et bien j'attends que vous me disiez ce que je dois faire avec ces.euh.choses.  
  
  
  
-Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué ! Je veux que vous les éviscériez. Vous mettez le c?ur dans le bol à votre gauche et le foie dans celui à droite.  
  
  
  
-Excusez moi mais.vous ne voudriez pas me montrer ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le c?ur de ça. Krystal fit la moue en désignant la Méduse de Warwam du doigt.  
  
  
  
Rogue soupira, exaspéré. Non pas à cause de la question de la fillette mais à cause de lui. Severus rogue, maître de la discussion sympathique ! Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle allait l'apprécier. Expliquer calmement comment éviscérer ces cochonneries, dire quelque chose de gentil.  
  
  
  
-Et bien débrouillez-vous ! Si vous n'avez aucune culture ne vous en prenez qu'à vous !  
  
  
  
Oups.raté. Rogue n'était pas diplomate décidément.  
  
  
  
Krystal, plus énervée que jamais regarda le saladier rempli de boules rondes et rouge. Elle en prit une. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu que la bête serait si glissante. La méduse ripa entre ses doigts et vint s'écraser contre le tableau manquant la figure du professeur Rogue de quelques centimètres. Ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans ses main en riant silencieusement. Agressé par une méduse, ce serait un truc à raconter aux copains.s'il en avait eu. Ayant repris le contrôle, il déclara à Krytal qu'il allait sortir quelques minutes du cachot et qu'elle aurait de sérieux ennuis si elle faisait la moindre bêtise.  
  
  
  
Une fois dehors, il essaya de penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui raconter d'autre que 'Travaillez et taisez-vous'. Il se fit une petite liste de phrase qu'il pourrait dire et prit une profonde inspiration. Courage.  
  
  
  
En entrant, il découvrit Krystal montée sur la bibliothèque du fond du cachot, en train d'essayer de prendre (ou de remettre) un livre.  
  
  
  
-Potter !!!  
  
  
  
Krystal sursauta et échappa le livre qu'elle tentait de remettre sur le plus haut rayonnage. Ce dernier lui retomba sur la tête et atterrit par terre dans un bruit sourd.  
  
  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez l'audace de fouillez dans mes affaires personnelles ! 10 points de moins à Gryffondor !  
  
  
  
-Je voulais seulement trouver un livre qui m'expliquerait mieux que vous comment prendre le c?ur et le foie de ce machin ! cria Krystal déchaînée  
  
Elle reprit le livre par terre et le colla devant le visage du professeur. Rogue pu y lire en titre 'Anatomie des créatures magiques et barbantes'. Elle avait raison, allez Rogue, un mot gentil, rien qu'un. Juste pour prouver qu'il en est capable.  
  
  
  
-Très bien, alors je vous donne 1 point pour votre esprit d'initiative. »  
  
  
  
Ce n'était pas spécialement un mot gentil mais c'était déjà un début. Il récupéra l'ouvrage et repartit s'asseoir, sa liste lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Pour passer le temps, il commença à corriger les contrôles-surprises des 4ème année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il levait de temps en temps la tête pour vérifier comment s'en sortait Krystal et dû admettre qu'elle se débrouillait très bien. Les bols se remplissaient très rapidement de foies et de c?urs. Quelle maîtrise ! Planter le scalpel, ouvrir le ventre, prendre le c?ur et le foie, jeter la bestiole, reprendre une autre bestiole, planter le scalpel. Il ramena son esprit sur les copies (catastrophiques).  
  
  
  
Soudain, un cri strident déchira le silence pesant du cachot et se répercuta contre les murs. Il chercha, hagard, d'où sortait ce cri. Ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Krystal se tenait la main gauche, un scalpel profondément enfoncé dans sa paume, traversant pratiquement sa main de part en part. Elle était secoué de hauts le c?ur et semblait sur le point de tourner de l'?il. Rogue se précipita vers elle, plus qu'inquiet, et tint fermement sa main dans la sienne pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts. Il la relâcha et couru chercher quelque chose dans son armoire. Une fois revenu, il empoigna le scalpel d'une main et attrapa les doigts de la jeune fille de l'autre. Il ordonna à la jeune fille de prendre son bras et de le serrer du plus fort qu'elle pouvait quand il retirerait l'outil. Il compta mais au lieu d'arracher le scalpel à trois, il le fit à deux. Il pensait ainsi bénéficier de l'effet de surprise qui diminuerait la douleur de l'enfant. Après avoir repris le scalpel, il tendis la main vers une potion jaunâtre qui avait une odeur à réveiller les morts. Il l'appliqua sur la plaie sanglante qui se referma aussitôt.  
  
  
  
Si pour Krystal, le professeur Rogue avait pu paraître d'un calme Olympien. Lui, était complètement paniqué. Il fut soulagé de savoir qu'à part une légère brûlure, la petite ne sentait plus rien. Il lui donna une minuscule fiole.  
  
  
  
« Avalez tout son contenu Miss Potter, les méduses de Warwam sont remplies d'un poison très dangereux quand il entre en contact avec le sang de celui qui les manipule.  
  
  
  
-Voilà qui est rassurant, railla Krystal le teint toujours livide. Et à quoi vont servir tout ces c?urs et ces foies pour lesquelles j'ai failli mourir ?  
  
  
  
-N'exagérer rien Potter.Par contre les foies et les c?urs ne servent à rien, il fallait bien vous trouver quelque chose à faire. Bien maintenant, il est temps que vous retourniez à votre dortoir. Je vais vous donnez une autre fiole au cas où vous auriez mal cette nuit. »  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
Rogue était toujours planté en plein milieu du bureau de Dumbledore , perdu dans quelques vieux souvenirs. Il dit vaguement bonsoir au directeur avant de s'en aller.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
  
  
« Harry, il va bientôt être huit heures, on devrait descendre, proposa Krystal  
  
  
  
-Ouais, pour manger en face de Trélawney et de Rogue, merci bien.  
  
  
  
Krystal sourit. La rentrée était dans une semaine à peine et les déjeuners et les dîners s'enchaînaient mollement et platement. Harry s'était retrouvé à table en face de Trélawney, encadré par Rusard et sa s?ur. Krystal, elle, était entre Pomfresh et Harry et en face de Rogue. Autant dire que la conversation n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Harry regardait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée pendant que Krystal préférait s'intéresser à la fenêtre. Krystal aimait bien regarder les ombres se mouvoir dans le parc. Une fois, elle avait vu une licorne attendre à l'orée de la forêt interdite.  
  
  
  
Harry tapa dans ses mains ce qui fit taire un vieux bonhomme dans un tableau qui parlait avec excitation à une petite femme toute fluette qui, elle, par contre se réveilla. Harry se remit doucement debout et sa s?ur le suivit des yeux. Krystal se releva à son tour et arriva avant lui devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Ils sortirent pour aller dîner.  
  
  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent, les jumeaux furent surpris de voir les professeur en proie à une violente dispute. Krystal avait très bien compris ce qui lui restait à faire.profil bas pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Ils allèrent s'installer dans l'indifférence générale. Harry se servit en porridge et passa le plat à Krystal qui regarda le met avec dégoût. Comment se faisait- il qu'Harry oubliait toujours à quel point elle détestait ça ? Krystal tenta de reprendre l'écoute de la discussion, à laquelle elle et son frère n'étaient évidemment pas conviés. Krystal ne parvenait pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Les professeurs criaient tous en même temps, tenant des propos incohérents les uns avec les autres.  
  
  
  
Harry se tenait la tête, tous ces hurlements commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Krystal s'en rendit compte et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son frère. Elle était dans le même état que lui : Elle avait la tête comme une pastèque. Krystal en eu assez, elle frappa du poing contre la table et cria à son tour :  
  
  
  
« S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! ! !  
  
  
  
les professeurs s'interrompirent tous en même temps et fixèrent la jeune fille qui sentait son courage diminuer de minutes en minutes.  
  
  
  
-Je vous en supplie, arrêtez de crier. Ca fait une demi-heure que vous vous disputez et ma tête est prête à exploser !  
  
  
  
-Oh, vous, l'orpheline on vous a pas sonné !  
  
  
  
Krystal eut un hoquet en entendant ça, elle tourna la tête vers la voix familière qui lui avait dit ça. Les autres personnes en firent de même. Bientôt, tout les regards convergèrent vers le professeur Rogue. Harry en avait craché une bouchée de viande et s'était levé d'un bond.  
  
  
  
Rogue, ayant regretté un peu tard les mots qui lui étaient sortis de la bouche affronta les yeux bleus sombres de Krystal  
  
  
  
X  
  
« Mon Dieu, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! ! ! » pensa l'homme  
  
X  
  
« Comment a t-il osé ! ! ! »s'offusqua le garçon dans sa tête  
  
X  
  
« Orpheline. »  
  
  
  
Ce mot trottait dans sa tête mais elle n'était plus sûre de le comprendre. Elle n'entendait plus un son autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus que deux yeux noirs et terribles. Elle tourna les talons, renversant sa chaise qui produisit le même son qu'un boulet de canon quand elle eut touché le sol. Elle couru si vite qu'elle avait l'impression que des ailes lui avaient poussés dans le dos. Elle ne faisait pas attention à où elle allait mais c'était certain qu'elle y allait très rapidement. Elle pleurait. Elle entendait quelques brides de phrases sans les écouter.  
  
  
  
Tout le monde le savait pourtant. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait eu un sacré choc quand les articles de Rita Skeeter étaient parus l'année d'avant. Pendant que Harry était considéré comme un héros malheureux, Rita la représentait comme un monstre. Dans toute histoire il faut un méchant, dans l'article c'était elle. Deux jumeaux, l'un bon, l'autre méchant, le ying et le yang. Quel titre accrocheur ! Dans le premier article, Skeeter expliquait que Krystal était une fille violente qui battait son 'pauvre' frère pour se défouler. Cela, elle l'avait très bien prit. Elle disait, en plaisantant et à qui voulait l'entendre, de voir à quel point Harry avait l'air malheureux près d'elle. Harry se prêtait au jeu avec bonne humeur et faisaient des yeux de chiens battus à la moindre occasion.  
  
Le deuxième article c'était autre chose. On l'accusait d'être heureuse de la mort de ses parents. Skeeter avait même dit dans l'article 'elle marche sur les traces des mangemorts c'est certain, ses parents gênaient, ils ont disparus, tant mieux !!!'. Bien sûr, à 1 an elle a explosé de joie en voyant ses parents morts. Avant même de savoir parler, elle était sensée suivre l'avis des partisans de Voldemort.  
  
L'article l'avait choqué et fragilisé mais venaient s'ajouter à cela, ses cauchemars. Toutes les nuits, le même cauchemars revenait. Même Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il s'y passait dans ce cauchemar. Cet horrible cauchemar.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
« NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS !!! IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE QUI NE FONCTIONNE PAS LA HAUT !!!  
  
  
  
Harry hurlait si fort que sa voix faisait vibrer les murs de la grande salle. Un verre se renversa mais Harry s'en fichait. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de Rogue. Harry ne trouvait aucun mot pour qualifier sa fureur. Rogue était calme, il tenait encore sa fourchette dans sa main. Depuis le début du repas il la tenait mais il était bien trop occupé à se quereller pour la porter à sa bouche  
  
  
  
-Potter, je vous prierais de bien vouloir baisser le ton et mesurer vos paroles !  
  
  
  
-ET VOUS ? VOUS LES MESUREZ VOS PAROLES ?  
  
  
  
Mme Pomfresh, s'était approché de Harry et essayait de le modérer. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit avec soulagement que les autres professeurs étaient dans le même état que lui. Les mêmes regards venimeux. Mais Harry n'en avait pas terminé pour autant, il baissa la voix ,la maintenant toutefois à un timbre assez élevé.  
  
  
  
-Vous le saviez qu'elle était sensible et pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps ! Vous le saviez mais vous vous en fichiez !  
  
  
  
-Bon ça va Potter, n'en jetez plus.  
  
  
  
Harry en resta bouche-bée. Rogue venait de faire pleurer sa s?ur mais c'est tout ce que ça lui faisait. Harry avait envie d'emmancher un bon direct du droit dans le ventre de son professeur pour le faire enfin réagir. Cependant, il bouillonnait encore trop de rage pour être capable d'un tel acte. Rogue se leva tranquillement de sa chaise, il contourna la table et marcha doucement pour sortir de la grande salle. Cet imbécile comptait s'en tirer à si bon compte ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne voulait pas non plus que Harry lui fasse des gaufres aussi ?  
  
  
  
-Où allez-vous ? lança Harry.  
  
  
  
-Faire mes excuses à votre s?ur, cela vous convient ? » dit Rogue le plus naturellement du monde.  
  
  
  
Il sortit. Harry n'en croyait pas oreilles. Rogue s'excuser ? Impossible ! Y aurait-il finalement une once d'humanité dans ce type ? Harry avait eu la même réaction que si on lui avait annoncé que Voldemort était son père. Harry doutait que les seules paroles de Rogue puissent rassurer sa s?ur mais c'était encore le mieux à faire. Il n'était pas convaincu mais sur ce coup-là, il n'était pas le seul.  
  
XXX  
  
Rogue, une fois les portes refermées, avait quitter son air hautain et froid. Il avait allonger le pas et avait pris la direction de la tour de Gryffondor au pas de course. C'est tout essoufflé qu'il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Quand il voulu savoir où était Krystal, la grosse dame lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas revenue à la tour mais que son amie Violette l'avait aperçu, en larme, sortir dans le parc.  
  
  
  
Non, pas le parc ! Elle ne doit pas sortir ! C'est trop dangereux !  
  
  
  
Après l'avoir cherché la peur au ventre, il la trouva finalement sous un vieux chêne, assise sur un banc de pierre. Elle lui tournait le dos. Rogue se sentit soulagé, restait maintenant à savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Arrivé au banc, il s'installa à l'opposé d'elle. Leur visage était à la même hauteur mais la seule façon de se voir était de tourner la tête. Elle n'avait pas senti sa présence et reniflait de temps en temps. Quel idiot ! A t-on idée de dire un truc pareil ? Surtout à elle. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu mettre dans cet état. Il s'éclaircit la voix. Krystal ne bronchait toujours pas.  
  
  
  
« Je voulais vous demander pardon pour tout à l'heure.  
  
  
  
Krystal ne dit pas un seul mot.  
  
  
  
-Je le regrette sincèrement. Profitez en, ce n'est pas souvent que je vous dirais ça !  
  
  
  
Un petit rire s'éleva de la jeune fille. Un rire amer mais déjà un rire. C'était le principal.  
  
  
  
-Vous savez Potter, je ne sais si cela peu vous rassurez.mais je comprends assez ce que vous ressentez. Ne rentrez pas trop tard, le parc n'est plus très sûr.  
  
  
  
Sur ce, il se leva, ramena sa cape sur lui et fit un pas en avant. C'est maintenant qu'il allait savoir si sa réplique avait fait mouche ou s'il s'était planter lamentablement. Si elle n'essayait pas de le rattraper, il serait obliger de faire demi-tour comme une andouille. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la laisser seule avec tous les dangers qui rôdaient. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à aller trop loin. Une petite main l'agrippa par un pan de sa robe et Rogue du faire face à ces deux yeux qui l'avaient sonder quelques instants plus tôt. A la différence que maintenant, ils étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.  
  
  
  
-Que.que voulez-vous dire ? bafouilla Krystal.  
  
  
  
-Je crois que vous avez compris miss Potter, venez.  
  
  
  
Krystal suivit le maître des potions qui la conduisit directement à la tour de Gryffondor où son frère l'attendait.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Krystal frémissait d'excitation à l'idée de revoir Ron et Hermione. Bientôt, le château s'animerait et des centaines de voix rempliraient ces couloirs pour l'instant vides. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu Remus mais comme elle le verrait pendant toute l'année il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Quelque chose attira son attention sur la surface lisse du lac. Elle donna une tape à son frère et lui désigna une masse sombre à l'autre bout du lac. Elle venait de reconnaître Hagrid, chargé d'amener les premières années à Poudlard. Cela voulait dire que les autres années seraient là dans quelques secondes. Ils se postèrent tous les deux en embuscade dans un escalier et attendirent que passent leurs amis.  
  
  
  
Une fois Ron et Hermione en vue, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à eux.  
  
  
  
« Coucou ! s'exclama joyeusement Krystal  
  
  
  
Ron et Hermione, qui ne les avaient pas vus arriver, tressaillirent. Ron sourit, Hermione secoua la tête et une discussion endiablée commença pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient ensembles vers la grande salle.  
  
  
  
-Alors, c'était comment l'été ? questionna Ron  
  
  
  
-Vous en aviez de la chance ! La bibliothèque de Poudlard rien que pour vous, s'exclama Hermione avec entrain  
  
  
  
-En fait, ce n'est pas la bibliothèque qui nous a occupés le plus de temps, admit Krystal. On était seulement huit à.  
  
  
  
-Au fait Harry, on a rencontré quelqu'un dans le train, coupa Ron  
  
  
  
-Dis tout de suite que ce que je te dis ne t'intéresse pas !  
  
  
  
-Il est vraiment sympa, il nous a débarrassé des Serpentards en leur lançant un sort que je ne connaissait pas, enchaîna Ron en sautant d'un pied à l'autre  
  
  
  
-Sûr que ça ne vous intéresse vraiment pas ce que je dis ?  
  
  
  
-Enfin, Ron ! Ce n'était pas un sort inconnu. C'était juste un 'retorus divis'  
  
  
  
-J'aime pas quand personne m'écoute.  
  
  
  
-Ouais, enfin bon, tous leur sens se sont inversés ! Ils étaient obligés de marcher à reculons, t'aurais dû voir ça c'était génial ! Au fait, tu disais quelque chose Krystal ?  
  
  
  
-Non, absolument rien ! Dit sèchement la jeune fille.  
  
  
  
La fine équipe s'était assis à la table de Gryffondor. La salle se remplissait peu à peu. Neville arriva quelques secondes plus tard et prit place à côté d'Hermione (Houla, apparemment il avait grossit pendant les vacances !!!). Ron racontait à Harry son ennuyeux été pendant que Fred montrait à Krystal les dernières inventions de lui et de son frère. Ils virent passer Malfoy et ses deux chiens (qui marchaient en crabe, le sort ne devait pas être totalement terminé ). Dumbledore, quand tout le monde fut rentré, tapota sur son verre avec son couteau réclamant ainsi l'attention générale. Il leva la main pour faire taire les derniers bavards et Mme Mc Gonagall arriva en portant le choixpeau magique. Elle le déposa sur le petit tabouret à trois pieds et tapa dans ses mains. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent magiquement laissant entrer des enfants terrorisés. Krystal fut étonnée de voir parmi eux, deux élèves dépassant les autres d'une tête. Manifestement, ils n'entraient pas en première année.ou alors ils avaient grandis vraiment trop vite. Les nouveaux, regardaient tout autour d'eux, ils levaient la tête pour voir le plafond enchantés, d'autres essayaient d'apercevoir des grands frères ou des grandes s?urs déjà à Poudlard et d'autres encore était bien trop paralysés pour regarder ailleurs que devant eux. Krystal repensa à la première fois qu'elle était venu ici, croisant les doigts pour être placée avec Harry dans la même maison. Elle se rappelait aussi de la chanson du choixpeau.oh non pas ça !!! Une fente s'étira dans le chapeau et il se mit à chanter  
  
  
  
Fort, beau et coloré,  
  
Si vous dites cela  
  
C'est que ce n'est pas de moi dont vous parlez  
  
Mais quelle importance ?  
  
Quand je décide  
  
Il vous faut obéir  
  
Et sans rechigner  
  
Ni traîner les pieds  
  
Rejoindre Gryffondor  
  
Où sont les hardis et les forts  
  
A moins que Serdaigle  
  
Où sont les gageurs de la science infuse  
  
Ne vous convienne  
  
Poufsouffle vous accueille  
  
Si vous êtes loyale et doux  
  
Allez à Serpentard  
  
Et portez fièrement son étendard  
  
Si l'on vous a fait don de la ruse et du pouvoir  
  
Juchez moi sur votre tête  
  
Et soumettez vous à ma requête  
  
  
  
Quand le choixpeau eut fini, personne ne l'applaudit. Mc Gonagall prit la parole  
  
  
  
« Bien, quand j'appellerais votre nom vous vous assiirez sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Il est à noter aussi que cette année, nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves qui entreront directement en 5ème année. J'espère que vous serez tous vous montrez aussi courtois avec eux qu'avec nos premières années.  
  
  
  
Son regard s'attarda sur la table des Serpentard. Elle prit un long parchemin qu'elle déplia et lut à haute voix.  
  
  
  
-Rosa Dowan  
  
-SERDAIGLE  
  
-Anthony Mill  
  
-SERPENTARD  
  
-Rachel Stewart  
  
-SERDAIGLE  
  
La liste défila encore un petit moment. Krystal sifflait quand un élève était envoyé à Gryffondor alors que Fred, juste à côté d'elle martelait violemment la table. Les deux futurs 5ème année furent bientôt seuls au milieu de la salle. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air inquiet.  
  
  
  
-Ambre Allins  
  
La jeune fille s'avança. Elle avait un petit sourire doux sur les lèvres et semblait très heureuse de se trouver là. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés et les yeux les plus étranges que Krystal eut jamais vu, tantôt bleus, tantôt gris. Krystal se dit tout de suite qu'elle allait adorer cette fille.  
  
-SERPENTARD  
  
Finalement peut être pas.  
  
  
  
Ambre couru s'installer à Serpentard. Malfoy abhorrait un tel sourire qu'on eut dit qu'on lui avait taillé les joues pour agrandir sa bouche. Il posa les yeux sur Krystal et bonda le torse.Krystal ne l'en trouva que plus ridicule. L'autre garçon était maintenant tout seul.  
  
  
  
-Marc Oprah  
  
-GRYFFONDOR  
  
  
  
Marc était ravi. Il se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, en face de Harry. Ron assura qu'il lui avait gardé une place car il était certain que Marc atterrirait ici. Marc serra la main de Harry et celle de Krystal. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris quand il entendit Hermione les présenter.  
  
  
  
-Alors ? D'où tu viens ? questionna Harry  
  
  
  
-J'ai commencé mes études dans un collège anglais de Guyane. J'ai déménagé parce que mon père a obtenu une promotion. Il a été muté à Londres. Il est médicomage. C'est vraiment génial, Poudlard est la meilleure école de magie ! J'ai hâte de commencer les cours ! Pas vous ?  
  
  
  
Hermione était aux anges, Ron fuit la question et Harry et Krystal eurent une réaction plutôt mitigée.  
  
  
  
-Mouais.Attends de voir les cours de Trélawney, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix  
  
  
  
Harry et Krystal tournèrent leur visage l'un vers l'autre.  
  
  
  
-Tu as pris divination comme option ? demandèrent les deux adolescent en ch?ur  
  
  
  
Encore une fois les regards convergèrent dans leur direction  
  
  
  
-Arrête de dire tout en même temps que moi ! s'écrièrent Harry et Krystal unanimement  
  
  
  
Quelques rires se firent entendre. Krystal et Harry se donnèrent quelques coups pas bien méchants. Krystal fit semblant de se fermer la bouche avec une fermeture éclair et son frère s'expliqua, amusé.  
  
  
  
-Dans ces cas-là, le mieux à faire c'est de se taire et d'attendre que ça passe. Alors t'as prit quoi comme option ?  
  
  
  
-Divination et soins aux créatures magiques. Ron m'a dit qu'on serait ensembles dans toutes les classes. J'espère qu'on aura de bons horaires.  
  
  
  
-Ne compte pas trop là-dessus !  
  
  
  
Krystal s'était finalement décousue la bouche et n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de faire voir à Hermione que, pour une fois, elle en savait plus qu'elle. Krystal adorait faire mousser sa meilleure amie.  
  
  
  
-On a passé tout l'été à Poudlard alors les horaires on a eu tout le temps de les étudier ! Demain ça commence très fort, ajouta Krystal en prenant une voix mystérieuse.  
  
  
  
-Double cours de divination le matin et double cours de potions l'après- midi, ajouta son frère.  
  
  
  
Ron s'étrangla.  
  
  
  
-Je ne survivrais jamais à une journée pareille ! ! ! Quelle horreur ! Tu vas voir Marc, après la timbrée on aura droit à l'empoisonneur. Que de réjouissances, marmonna le rouquin.  
  
  
  
-Au fait, commença Hermione bien décidée à montrer que c'était encore elle qui détenait le palmarès du savoir, après le dîner, il y a une réunion de préfets donc si vous ne rentrez pas en même temps que les autres, le mot de passe est.  
  
  
  
-Porphyre ! termina Krystal  
  
  
  
L'équipe partit dans un fou rire en voyant le visage outré de leur amie. Les rires se répercutèrent sur les parois de pierres.  
  
  
  
Mais où était donc Lupin ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voili voilà !!! Un nouveau chapitre s'achève. J'ai remarqué la dernière fois que, sans le faire exprès bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas accepter de reviews anonymes. J'ai remédier à cela et maintenant, plus personne n'a d'excuses pour ne pas me mettre ce petit message toujours si agréable à lire (lol ^_^ )  
  
La semaine prochaine, vous découvrirez la première journée de cours à Poudlard. Divination et potion (d'ailleurs, je peux vous assurer que cette journée sera très mouvementée ^_- ) Alors @@@@@@++++++++ 


	4. Poignée de sel et murs magiques

Re tout le monde !!!  
:3 )------  
Tout d'abord.je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais un chapitre toutes les semaines mais je n'avais pas prévu que mon ordinateur imploserait (comme quoi, quand on a pas de bol c'est jusqu'au bout.). La semaine prochaine il n'y aura certainement pas de chapitre non plus. Je pars en vacances ! ! ! Mais je m'arrangerais pour le poster le plus tôt possible !  
  
Ensuite, vos reviews me font super plaisir, j'suis contente de voir que ma fic intéresse quelqu'un. Aussi, tant qu'il y aura toujours des pitits messages d'encouragements, de félicitations ou de « C 'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ? », je serais dans l'obligation de continuer mon histoire. Tant pis pour vous !  
  
Krystal : comment ça tant pis pour vous ? Qui ne voudrait pas connaître ma formidable aventure ?!  
  
(Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle a prit la grosse tête ?)  
  
Krystal : Bien, donc nous allons enchaîner avec la première journée de cours.  
  
-Eh mais ca va pas ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est encore moi qui présente !  
  
Harry : T'es 'has been' ma belle. Laisse faire la pro ! Vas y soeurette, t'es la meilleure !  
  
(profond soupir de la fille qui a envie de s'exploser la tête contre un mur)  
  
Krystal : Bien, alors après cette brève interruption, reprenons le cours normal de nos émissions. C'est partie pour une journée de cours sacrément mouvementée !!! Pauvre de moi, dans ce chapitre, y m'arrive tout plein de malheur. Y en a qu'ont pas de bol quand même.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
« DEBOUT !!!  
  
La voix se répercuta en écho sur les parois de pierre. On entendit une porte claquer au loin. Marc posa les yeux sur une imposante armoire dont l'une des porte s'était ouverte sous la force du cri. Il était adossé contre un montant de lit et ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger le petit doigt. Il arrêta son inspection et tourna nonchalamment la tête vers une masse de couvertures. A l'intérieur se trouvait un Ron complètement perdu, cherchant désespérément à se sortir de sa prison de tissu. Une grande question se posa alors.Allaient-ils tous arriver à l'heure pour le double cours de divination. Harry essaya d'aider son ami à se libérer. Une jeune fille fit irruption dans la pièce.  
« On a pas idée de pousser des hurlements pareils ? ? ?  
Krystal s'avança dans la pièce. Son regard passa rapidement de Marc à Ron et Harry pour finalement s'arrêter sur les jumeaux Weasley. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour faire le lien.  
-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit George faussement surpris. En somme, on a fait notre B.A du jour.  
-C'est vrai, grâce à nous, Ron sera à l'heure à son premier cours, reprit Fred.  
-Au moins, on sait qui sont les malades de la famille, grogna Ron qui avait finalement réussi à se dépêtrer de ses couvertures. Il a d'autres moyens de réveiller quelqu'un ! Vous pouvez partir maintenant ? J'aimerais bien m'habiller !  
-T'as des choses à cacher, sourit Fred.  
-Laisse tomber Fred, lança tranquillement Krystal. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici.Enfin surtout moi.Euh.Avant de partir, Harry, moi je monte directement à la tour. Je vais prendre la table au fond de la salle.  
Sur ce, elle partit suivie de près par les jumeaux bien content d'avoir bien commencé la journée. Pendant que Ron fouillait dans sa valise à la recherche d'une robe pas trop fripée, Harry tentait de se coiffer (histoire de.). Marc, toujours adossé au mur attendait. C'était plutôt amusant de se retrouver là et surtout en compagnie des personnes qui étaient actuellement avec lui dans ce dortoir. Il décida d'engager la conversation.  
-Alors, ils sont comment nos prof ?  
-Ca dépend lesquels.Trélawney, la prof de divination, commença Harry, celle qu'on à tout de suite, est plutôt.comment dire.  
-Cinglée, termina Ron. Tu aura bientôt l'occasion de t'en rendre compte. Mais il y a surtout un prof dont il faut vraiment que tu te méfie ! C'est le prof de potions.Rogue !  
A la mention du nom du maître des potions, Marc fit une grimace que personne ne vit  
-Si t'es un gryffondor, alors.toutes mes condoléances ! En être un avec lui c'est un passe pour un aller simple en enfer.  
-A ce point Ron ?  
Les trois garçons levèrent la tête comme si c'était le plafond qui leur avait parler. Ils se rendirent vite compte que la voix venait de derrière la porte du dortoir. Harry soupira et demanda à sa s?ur pourquoi elle n'était pas partit chercher de bonnes places pour le cours.  
-La grosse dame n'est pas là. Personne ne peut sortir. J'allais quand même pas sauter par la fenêtre ! Je peux entrer ? Tu es visible Ron ?  
Ron grommela et l'adolescente entra. Elle expliqua que comme les cinquièmes années commençaient plus tard que toutes les autres années à Gryffondor le lundi, la grosse dame avait oublié de se tenir prête à l'heure. Elle ajouta que les jumeaux avaient commencer plus tôt mais qu'ils avaient maintenant une heure de libre. Elle se moqua gentiment de son frère toujours armé de sa brosse. Ron mettait la touche finale.il enfilait ses chaussures. Marc regardait la jeune fille qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil à moitié écroulé. Elle croisait bras et jambes. Un silence s'installa. Il ne fut pas rompu même quand le groupe sortit pour monter à la tour de divination (la grosse dame ayant finalement refait surface). Une fois arrivé, le groupe dut se contenté des places restantes : une table juste à côté de la cheminée. Ils ramenèrent les poufs autour de la table et s'assirent.  
« Cette année, nous aurons un programme très chargé. Au premier trimestre, nous étudierons l'alomancie, c'est à dire lire l'avenir dans le sel. Au deuxième trimestre nous occuperons de l'astragalomancie qui est la prédiction par un lancer de dés. Enfin, nous terminerons par l'étude des rêves, ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous devrez dormir en classe.  
Marc fut très étonné par la réaction de Krystal. Elle avait sursauté quand Trélawney avait parler d'interpréter les rêves. Elle n'avait pas l'air en très grande forme. Personne d'autre ne sembla le remarquer.  
-Bien, vous allez chacun prendre une pincée de sel dans le pot bleu sur l'étagère du haut. Faites attention de ne pas en renverser, son regard se posa sur Neville. Ensuite vous le jetterez sur la table chacun votre tour pour ne pas mélanger vos prédictions. Vous interpréterez ensuite les formes en vous aidant des pages 17, 18 et 19 de votre livre. Allez-y.  
Les uns après les autres, les élèves allèrent chercher une pincée de sel (ceux qui passait derrière Neville se débrouillèrent pour le ramasser par terre). Une fois revenu à la table Marc jeta sa pincée de sel et vit.absolument rien !  
-Alors ? Ressentez vous les effluves magiques du sel?  
-Oui et ça pique, chuchota Krystal.  
-Personne ne t'a demander de le respirer, plaisanta Harry.  
-Bon ! Passons aux choses sérieuses. Marc ? Murmura mystérieusement Krystal  
L'interpelé releva un sourcil sans comprendre. Harry souriait en le regardant. Ron quant à lui se dépêcha d'ouvrir son livre aux pages citées par le professeur.  
-Marc, je te le demande, reprit Krystal. Es-tu près à tout pour que Gryffondor gagne la coupe des quatre maisons ? Veux-tu gratter le plus de points possibles ?  
-Je te présente une vraie petite actrice.dit Harry. Un problème de points, elle en gagne autant qu'elle en perd !  
-Hé !  
-C'était trop tentant.  
-C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Ron. Regarde ! Ca ressemble à.bah à ca !  
Krystal se pencha sur le dessin que lui montrait Ron sur l'une des pages du livre de divination. Elle nettoya sa part de la table. Vérifia que pas une poussière ne la gênerait et prit sa poignée de sel. Elle dessina grossièrement le signe que lui avait montré Ron quelques instants plus tôt. Finalement, elle prit quelques grains et attendit que le professeur pose les yeux sur elle. A ce moment, elle laissa filer ces derniers grains et fit mine de beaucoup s'intéresser au résultat. Il ne manquait plus que la question de Trélawney.qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver.  
-Qui a vu quelque chose ?  
Krystal prit une profonde inspiration, fit un clin d'oeil au trio et leva une main tremblante. Le professeur de divination s'approcha et demanda son résulta à Krystal. Cette dernière, toujours tremblante, pointa le symbole du doigt. Trélawney plaqua ses mains sur son visage en étouffant un cri d'horreur.  
-Oh mon Dieu ! Vous.  
-Je sais.coupa tristement la jeune fille. Mais je suis prête à l'assumer !  
-Oh, c'est très courageux de votre part.Prendre la mort prochaine de cette façon.Vous méritez dix points pour cette sérénité. Je suis désolée.  
Le professeur s'éloigna en sortant un petit mouchoir. Krystal laissa tomber le masque et tous se mirent à rire silencieusement. Marc put voir une sorte de tête de mort tracer dans le sel. Le présage de mort évidemment ! Krystal pouffa :  
-Je sais, ce n'est pas très délicat, commença Krystal, mais la seule façon gagner des points avec Trélawney et d'avoir de bonnes notes, c'est de dire les pires horreurs possibles.  
-Depuis deux ans on est immunisés, enchaîna Harry. A tous les cours elle nous prédit notre mort alors maintenant ça n'effraie plus que les naïfs !  
Ils s'attirèrent les regards noirs de Parvati et de Lavande. Aucun d'entre eux ne su si c'était parce que Krystal avait fait une prédiction ou si c'était parce qu'Harry avait parlé de naïfs. En tous les cas, c'est sur une note joyeuse qu'ils terminèrent le cours essayant tous de se surpasser en dessinant eux-mêmes leur propres prédictions plus folles les unes que les autres. Marc n'avait jamais cru à la divination. Il partageait tout à fait l'avis que ce n'était que de la fabulation. Néanmoins, il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié que la petite équipe fasse n'importe quoi dans les autres cours.les cours importants (enfin peut être pas celui de potions).  
Ils rejoignirent Hermione au déjeuner. Celle-ci ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Elle leur reprocha de l'avoir laisser toute seule au petit déjeuner et ne semblait pas prête de le pardonner à sa meilleure amie. Pour lui changer les idées, Krystal lui annonça qu'Hermione pouvait être fière d'elle puisque dès la première heure, elle avait déjà gagner dix points pour Gryffondor. Cela ne calma pas Hermione pour autant.  
-Oui.Et tu vas t'empresser de les perdre à la première occasion venue !  
-Pfou.Que ''Madame''ne se mette pas en colère ! Tout ça parce qu'on a sauté un repas. L'année dernière tu ne m'aurais pas enfermé dans la salle des sortilèges par hasard ? J'avais failli avoir de gros ennuis et je n'étais pas la seule fautive !  
Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et son attitude se fit beaucoup plus sympathique. Elle leur donna leurs emplois du temps et fit mine d'oublier l'histoire. Le professeur Lupin avait enfin fait son apparition. Il était assis entre Mc Gonagall et Flitwick. Quand ils étaient entrés, il leur avait fait un petit signe de la main. Harry proposa à tout le monde de passer dire bonjour au professeur avant d'aller dans les cachots. Quand Lupin sortit de table, l'équipe se lança à sa poursuite. Ils le rattrapèrent facilement.  
-C'est vraiment bien que vous ayez repris les cours cette année, s'exclama Ron  
-J'allais le dire mais Ron m'a devancé, continuèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.  
-Toi tu commences à m'énerver ! souffla Krystal. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous avoir avec nous.  
-Je suis heureux de voir qu'on accepte les gens de ma condition par ici, plaisanta Lupin. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Il est possible que vous voyiez passer de temps en temps Gilderoy Lockart.  
-Il n'est pas à Ste Mangouste celui-là, demanda amèrement Ron.  
-Il y était. Cependant, les médecins ont jugé utile que pour se réintégré dans la société, il revive ses souvenirs. Malheureusement pour vous, ses souvenirs les moins embrumés sont ceux où il était professeur ici.  
-Fantastique ! grommela Krystal. On nous aura vraiment tout fait cette année !  
-Je crois que votre prochain cours avec moi c'est jeudi, c'est ça ? questionna Lupin.  
-Tout à fait, lâcha Hermione qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là.  
-Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous avez cours de potions n'est ce pas ? Je ne pense pas agir gentiment en vous faisant arriver en retard à son cours. »  
Les yeux de Lupin se posèrent sur Marc. Il sembla d'abord étonné puis secoua finalement la tête en s'éloignant (non sans adresser un 'Bon courage' aux adolescents). Marc pensait que cet homme était décidément vraiment très fort. Etre un loup-garou avait toujours été un fardeau pour lui mais Marc ne pouvait qu'admirer les capacités nouvelles qu'il avait acquis grâce à la morsure qui avait détruit sa vie. Il aurait tellement voulu lui parler.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Les Gryffondor étaient déjà tous attroupés devant le cachot de Rogue. En fin de compte, Harry et les autres étaient arrivés largement en avance. Les Serpentards étaient un peu en retrait. Krystal était en grande discussion avec Neville.  
« Tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir peur de lui. Il ne peut absolument pas te faire le moindre mal !  
-Je le sais bien.répondit timidement Neville.  
-Mais ?  
-Il me fait peur quand même ! Dès qu'il commence à me parler je perds tous mes moyens.Et pourtant j'en ai vraiment assez qu'il me traite comme un.un.  
-Un cracmol peut être ?  
Malfoy s'était joint à la mêlée et souriait de toutes ses dents.  
-L'écoute pas Neville, dit paisiblement Krystal. Il pourra parler quand il aura comprit que le gel ne sert qu'à tenir les cheveux et pas à développer le cerveau.  
-C'est vrai ! Pourquoi t'as toujours l'air d'avoir une méduse sur la tête ?  
-La ferme Weasley !  
Malfoy était repartit furieux de n'avoir pas pu trouver la moindre répartie à cela. L'aide aux personnes en difficultés reprit.  
-Alors il faut que tu le lui dise ! Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ! S'il n'est pas trop bête il comprendra et il sera forcé de changer d'attitude. Même s'il ne t'aime pas, il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça !  
-Un Rogue intelligent ? Ca me ferait mal ! s'étrangla Ron. Harry l'acquiesça.  
-Je n'oserais jamais le lui dire ! Si je me retrouve tout seul devant lui, la première chose qui me viendra à l'esprit c'est de m'enfuir en courant !  
-Attends Neville, si c'est nous qui lui disons il sera encore pire avec toi ! Reprit Ron  
-Alors il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Tu vas le voir et tu l'imagine dans une situation ridicule ! Comme avec l'épouvantard ! continua Krystal. Je ne sais pas, tu peux imaginer.qu'il est en caleçon par exemple !  
-Krystal ! Tu veux vraiment qu'il fasse des cauchemars pour le restant de ses jours ? D'ailleurs même moi.beûrk !!! s'écria Ron.  
-Tu as raison ce n'est certainement pas une bonne idée.  
Krystal s'interrompit devant les regards affolés de ses camarades. Ils regardaient tous par dessus son épaule. Ron déglutit et Neville essaya vainement de se cacher derrière Harry. Les Serpentard, eux, semblaient avoir découvert l'El Dorado tant leurs sourires se faisaient grands. Krystal sentit un mal-être immense croître en elle. Elle reprit :  
-Laissez moi deviner.Je vais avoir de sérieux ennuis parce que le professeur Rogue se trouve juste derrière moi ?  
Les Gryffondors hochèrent lentement la tête et ce fut le début des rires des Serpentards. Krystal se retourna toujours aussi doucement pour faire face à un Rogue, non pas en colère, mais plutôt avec l'expression de celui qui va atteindre le Nirvana.  
-Potter, laissez moi vous dire que je suis réellement impressionné ! murmura Rogue  
Aïe, le calme avant la tempête.  
-Deux bonnes réponses en si peu de temps, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
-Professeur, s'exclama Krystal faussement enjouée. Vous êtes là ?!  
-Oui et vous allez effectivement avoir de sérieux ennuis.  
-Votre cynisme est là aussi à ce que je vois, cracha Krystal.  
-Je vous demandes pardon Miss Potter ?  
-Euh.Je disais simplement que je m'en doutais.  
-Mes félicitations, vous avez aussi un don de voyance ! Tout le monde à l'intérieur et que ça saute ! Vous, lança Rogue à l'adresse de Krystal, je retire dix points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour que je décide de votre sort.  
Rogue pénétra dans le cachot qui lui servait de salle de classe. Les Serpentards dépassèrent le petit groupe en ricanant et en y allant de leurs propres petites remarques acerbes. Bientôt, il ne resta plus dans le couloir que Ron, qui se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour échapper à la punition, Hermione, qui manifestement voulait entrer en classe avant qu'ils n'aient d'autres ennuis, Harry, qui était à deux doigts de vouloir se jeter au cou du professeur pour l'étrangler, Marc, qui semblait du même avis que Harry, Neville, qui n'avait pas cesser de trembler et bien sûr de Krystal qui regardait l'intérieur de la salle comme si c'était l'antre d'un dragon. Elle tapa du pied et s'adressa avec rage à Neville.  
-Tu vois ! Ce n'est pas si difficile d'avoir un face-à-face avec Rogue ! »  
XXX  
« Cette année, nous allons étudier une potion d'emmurage. Elle fera pousser des murs à chaque endroit où elle aura été versé. C'est une potion très utile en face d'un ennemi.POTTER !!!  
Les jumeaux sursautèrent et tournèrent des yeux hagards vers le professeur  
-Cette fois-ci j'en ai assez de vos bavardages incessants qui n'intéressent que vous. Vous allez venir vous asseoir à côté de miss Allins ! Juste devant mon bureau ! J'ose espérer que cela vous ôtera l'envie de parler !  
Il n'y avait qu'une place à côté de la fille qu'avait désignée Rogue. Harry se risqua :  
-Moi ou ma soeur ?  
-A moins que vous ne préfériez que je m'assoie sur ses genoux ou lui sur les miens pour nous avoir tous les deux à l'oeil ? S'énerva Krystal qui ne décolérait pas.  
Beaucoup se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était l'une des rares gryffondors qui osait tenir tête au maître des potions et curieusement, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien. Une chose était certaine, il devait la détester moins que son frère. D'aucuns n'irait jusqu'à dire qu'il l'appréciait (cela aurait tenu du miracle), il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer. Le niveau de tolérance était bas mais quand même impressionnant pour une Gryffondor  
  
Marc en fut à son tour très surpris. Non seulement par ses remarques mais aussi par la réaction du professeur.presque hésitant.  
-Elle, grommela Rogue, et en vitesse.  
Krystal ramassa ses affaires. Lentement. Sans se presser. Elle se sentait observée de tous les côtés mais cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Elles se dirigea vers la table de la Serpentard. Le trajet lui sembla durer une éternité.à en faire mourir un éléphant de vieillesse ! Elle jeta durement son sac sur le sol (quelque chose craqua à l'intérieur) avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise. Par curiosité, elle regarda qui était à la table derrière.  
Malfoy et Crabbes !!! S.O.S !!!  
Krystal se renfrogna et écouta à peine ce qu'il fallait faire pour préparer la potion d'emmurement. Quelle utilité pouvait-il y avoir avec cette potion. Pour emprisonner un ennemi, comme le disait si bien Rogue, il fallait d'abord verser la potion tout autour de lui. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas se mettre à courir autour de Voldemort pour l'encercler. Coucou je ne t'aime pas alors tu ne bouges pas et je vais faire le tour de toi pour t'emmurer.Bravo ! Si avec ça elle ne passe pas en classe supérieure.  
  
Manifestement, la fille d'à côté voulait lui parler mais quelle importance ? c'était une Serpentard après tout ! La fille continua malgré tout ses efforts et se présenta :  
-Salut ! Je m'appelle Ambre Allins. Toi c'est Krystal Potter, non ? C'est étrange comme prénom je trouve.  
-Et ta grand-mère ? grogna Krystal en croisant les bras. Elle fait du vélo ?  
-Désolée ! s'emporta Allins. J'essayais juste de parler. T'es bien comme tous les autres en fin de compte !  
-Quoi ?  
-T'es comme tout ceux de la maison dans laquelle j'ai été envoyée ! Tout aussi désagréable et suffisante !!!  
-Attend une minute ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'aimes pas les Serpentards ? demanda Krystal soudainement intéressée. Une Serpentard qui n'aime pas les Serpentards ???  
-Je les déteste, répondis Ambre en reprenant son calme.  
-Alors je t'adore ! »  
Ambre fut d'abord étonnée de la réaction de Krystal mais quand celle ci la qualifia 'd'agneau parmi les loups' elle se sentit vraiment flattée. Krystal venait de se faire une amie et pas n'importe où ! Chez les Serpentards, S'il vous plaît ! A la fin de la première heure, Ambre savait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Poudlard. Du plus petit passage secret à la racaille à ne pas fréquenter.  
XXX  
« Alors Potter, tu ne te sens pas trop seule sans ton frère ?  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Malfoy ?  
Krystal était en train d'éplucher des cosses d'Anidjous (un petit fruit tropical poussant à l'ombre des papayes) et les balançaient dans le chaudron. La potion émit un sifflement et passa d'un rouge sombre à un vert pomme. Indubitablement, elle avait dû faire une erreur quelque part. Jamais Rogue ne ferait fabriquer une potion belle à regarder. D'habitude c'était noire grumeleux ou kakadois de préférence. La deuxième heure de potion venait de débuter.  
-Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire pas mal de choses intéressante sur ta famille.  
Krystal allait faire volte-face quand Ambre la retint par le bras en murmurant 'calme toi'. La meilleure des choses à faire était d'ignorer cette sale petite fouine. Dieu que c'était dur !!! Surtout avec tous ces machins proprement dégoûtants qu'elle avait à porter de main et qu'elle aurait pu lui catapulter à la figure.  
  
Elle supportait toutes les horreurs que pouvait raconter Malfoy sur sa famille mais une goutte fit déborder le vase. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie de fin de cours. Elle n'avait pas tenu. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se taire ?  
-Et je me suis laissé dire que ta mère était une sang de bourbe des plus inutiles. C'est une bonne chose qu'on l'ait fait exploser.  
Il ne pu aller plus loin. Si il s'était attendu à ce résultat il aurait peut être évité cette phrase.  
  
Une force invisible venait de le saisir à la gorge. Il tenta de crier mais le seul son qu'il réussi à sortir fut un petit couinement déplorable. La force le souleva encore un peu et le propulsa contre le mur du fond de la classe. Aucun élève ne bougea, ils regardèrent d'abord Drago qui tentait de se relever mais furent bientôt bien plus impressionner en regardant Krystal. Elle avait sauter sur ses pieds et fondu en larmes. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Elle se mit à hurler :  
-Retire ce que tu viens de dire !  
-Ca suffit maintenant tous les deux, s'interposa Rogue.  
Rogue ne pu pas faire un pas de plus. Un mur, invisible lui aussi, s'était dressé entre lui et le combat des deux élèves.  
-Jamais !!! rugit Malfoy  
-Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère ni qui que ce soit d'autre de ma famille ou de mes amis.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Marc s'était levés mais ils se posaient tous la même question.Sur qui devaient-ils se jeter ?  
-Ta famille ce sera pas trop long. Dans la famille Potter je demande le frère, le soeur, la mère.oups, non c'est vrai, ta famille n'a que deux personnes en son sein.  
-La ferme !!!  
Krystal avait rabattu ses mains sur ses oreilles et secouait la tête propulsant quelques larmes au passage. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol. Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent d'elle pour la calmer et la rassurer tandis que Ron et Marc étaient plus enthousiasmés par l'idée de décocher un bon coup sur le visage si parfait du prince Malfoy.  
-Si j'ai envie de dire que ta mère est une sang de bourbe, je ne vais pas m'en priver !!!  
Krystal releva la tête mais quand Malfoy vit son visage, il comprit qu'elle était.différente. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre vent. Elle serrait les poings. Mais le plus important, ce qui fit reculer Harry et Hermione, c'était ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus de pupilles, ses yeux étaient juste blancs. Elle se mit à s'exprimer d'une voix sombre et caverneuse dans une langue inconnue. Quand Malfoy comprit enfin ses paroles il claquait des dents.  
-Tu oses te moquer ? Mais qui es-tu ?  
De nouveau, Malfoy fut saisi à la gorge et soulevé de terre.  
-Tu as peut être un nom mais qu'as-tu d'autre ? Des pouvoirs ? Pathétiques ! Moi j'ai des pouvoirs ! Ne l'oublie pas ! Ne l'oublie JAMAIS !  
Malfoy retomba sur le sol. Il toussa, portant ses mains à sa gorge douloureuse. Il était terroriser. Il y eut un bruit de vitre brisée. Rogue venait détruire le mur invisible avec un sortilège. Il se précipita sur Krystal et l'attrapa en ramenant les mains de la jeune fille derrière son dos. De sa main libre, il essaya de retenir la jeune fille en faisant pression sur son ventre. Elle cria encore dans une langue inconnue puis s'apaisa. Rapidement, Rogue n'eut plus qu'une chose molle sur les bras. Elle ferma les yeux puis s'effondra.  
Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne comprit absolument pas la situation. Malfoy était à demi allongé au fond de la salle. Tout le monde la regardait comme s'il s'était agi d'une bête sauvage et son frère l'observait avec un mélange de pitié et d'impuissance. Une dernière chose l'étonna. Pourquoi diable, quelqu'un la tenait aussi fermement. Elle se sentait vaseuse et incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle aurait voulu voir qui la tenait ainsi mais n'arrivait pas à tourner la tête. Elle entendit quelques mots. La personne qui la tenait venait de s'adresser au reste de la classe.  
-Tout le monde dehors ! Le cours est terminé ! Goyle accompagnez M Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Je viendrais plus tard.  
Elle commençait à reprendre doucement conscience de se qui se passait autour d'elle. Et cette personne qui la tenait toujours. Elle avait mal.  
Malfoy allait sortir quand :  
-Faites moi penser M Malfoy, j'ôtes dix points à Serpentard et vous aurez une retenue.  
Malfoy fulmina mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.  
Krystal voulu bouger mais c'était trop dur. Ses jambes ne la supporteraient pas si elle essayait de tenir debout et encore moins de marcher. Elle avait le cerveau embrumer et ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Elle était comme vidée.  
Rogue la sentit se débattre. Faiblement mais elle se débattait quand même. Il voulu avancer pour poser l'enfant sur la chaise la plus proche mais les jambes de cette dernière se dérobèrent sous elle et il dû la retenir. Harry se décida enfin à bouger et aida le professeur à installer sa soeur. Harry s'accroupit devant Krystal et prit ses mains.  
-Que.Que s'est-il passé ?  
Pas un ne répondit. Ils se contentèrent tous de la dévisager. Elle s'inquiétait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.  
-Ou alors.qu'ai-je fais ?  
-Tu as.disons, satellisé Malfoy, répondit Ron.  
-Mais comment ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien !  
Nouveau silence. Des larmes recommençaient à couler le long des joues de Krystal. Elle enfouie la tête dans ses mains. Hermione avait l'air désolée et Marc avait posé une main sur son épaule. Rogue ne bronchait pas. Harry chuchota quelques mots à l'adresse de sa soeur. Elle ne l'écouta pas.  
-Bon, maintenant sortez !  
Rogue s'était finalement réveillé et il paraissait de bien mauvaise humeur. Il ouvrit la porte de son cachot pour indiquer la sortie (Des fois que la bande ne soit pas capable de la trouver toute seule). Ron et Hermione partirent les premiers. Harry souleva tendrement Krystal et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ils allaient rejoindre Ron et Hermione quand Rogue les stoppa.  
-Pas vous miss Potter. Vous avez une retenue. Vous ne l'avez pas oublié j'espère !  
-Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas en état !!!  
-Ca c'est à moi d'en juger ! Dehors ! aboya Rogue.  
Ni Marc, ni Harry ne bougèrent. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Rogue se doutait que Harry n'aurait pas laisser Krystal, même s'il avait retirer 200 points à Gryffondor. Enervé il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.  
-Vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix Potter.  
Un rayon de lumière violette jaillit de la baguette et atteignit Harry. Outré, Harry prit sa baguette à son tour mais c'était comme si il avait chausser des rollers. Il glissa jusqu'au couloir suivi de près par Marc qui traitait Rogue de tous les noms tout en roulant lui aussi. La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore et on entendait les quatre adolescents donner des coups dans la lourde porte. Krystal s'avachit sur une chaise. Rogue n'aurait pas pu attendre un peu pour cette retenue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aller se coucher et oublier totalement cette affreuse journée.  
Rogue se mit derrière son bureau et sortit un parchemin et une plume. Il commença à gratter le papier, souffla sur le parchemin pour que l'encre sèche et reposa la plume. Il joignit ses mains.  
-Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé ?  
Krystal ne savait que dire. Elle était incapable de voir ce qu'elle avait fait et il lui demandait si cela lui était déjà arrivé.  
-Je ne comprends même pas de quoi on parle ! rétorqua Krystal.  
-Je parle de ce dédoublement de personnalité. Il était évident que vous n'agissiez pas selon vos habitudes. Vous aviez un aspect assez fantomatique et vos pouvoirs étaient incroyablement décuplés. Tout cela sans baguette. Et sans oublier le fait que vous vous êtes exprimé dans une langue très précise. Avez-vous déjà étudié le sanscrit ?  
-Je.non, jamais. Vous voulez dire que j'ai parlé en sanscrit ?  
-Exactement. Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé auparavant ?  
Krystal secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Mais en même temps.ce n'était pas impossible que cela lui soit déjà arrivé vu que de toutes façons elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Rogue n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Si misérable.  
-Vous rappelez vous d'une chose que je vous avait dites l'année dernière ?  
Krystal ouvrit des yeux ronds. Oui elle se rappelait de ce qu'il lui avait dit mais elle c'était souvent demandé si ce jour-là il n'avait pas forcé sur le Fire O' Whisky. Elle n'avait jamais prit ça au sérieux, pensant qu'à la limite il voulait se moquer d'elle.  
-Vaguement.  
-C'était suite à l'article de Rita Skeeter. Je vous avait proposé un peu d'aide.je vous avait dit que si vous aviez un problème.vous pouviez m'en faire part.  
Krystal se souvenait du moment où il avait dit cela. Il l'avait retenue à la fin du cours pour, soi-disant lui coller une retenue parce qu'elle avait baffé Malfoy avant d'entrer en classe. Non seulement elle n'avait pas eu de retenue mais en plus, elle avait eu droit au discours le plus incroyable de sa vie. La troisième tache avait eu lieu quelques jours après alors elle eu tout le loisir de penser à autre chose. Rogue voulait qu'elle se confie à lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? Si elle voulait se confier à quelqu'un, elle pouvait très bien le faire avec son frère, Ron Hermione et même Sirius alors Rogue.  
  
Mais en même temps, elle et Harry avaient été forcés de rompre tout contact avec Sirius. Harry s'inquiéterait certainement si elle lui parlait de ses cauchemars, Hermione aussi. Quant à Ron, elle doutait quelque peu des conseils qu'il pouvait lui donner. Non ! C'était plus simple qu'elle garde tout pour elle ! Il y avait néanmoins une question qui revenait sans cesse. Remus aurait certainement pu répondre à la question mais.Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec lui.Elle voulait en parler avec quelqu'un de neutre ou à peu près. Elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
-Vous connaissiez ma mère ?  
Le professeur la regarda tristement. Il se leva et passa la main dans ses cheveux (toujours gras). Krystal baissa les yeux et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
-Nous n'aurons qu'à en discuter jeudi pendant votre retenue.  
Krystal n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elle sourit et partit rejoindre son frère (qui failli lui donner un coup de pied quand elle ouvrit la porte)  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Voili voilou, c'est fini pour cette fois. Le prochain chapitre je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il y aura dedans mais on verra bien. A dans quinze jours ! ! !  
(\__/)  
  
(o'.'o)  
  
('')-('') 


	5. Tilichos, Vivets et potions

Je suis revenue et.C'est plus les vacances ! ! ! :'o (  
Moi j'étais tellement bien à me dorer la pilule au soleil. (petite musique hawaïenne). Le sable chaud s'enfonçant entre les orteils, la mer claire et limpide à perte de vue, le délicieux cocktail de fruit à siroter tranquillement à l'ombre d'un palmier.  
Krystal : Je croyais que tu étais parti au ski ? T'as changé tes plans ? La prochaine fois tu m'emmèneras parce que le soleil anglais tu le vois qu'entre deux averses.  
T'aimes bien casser mes fantasmes toi !  
Krystal : Je suis payée pour ça.  
Depuis quand ? ? ?  
Krystal : Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! ! ! Tiens, c'est ma note !  
AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
(Bruit d'un corps qui tombe par terre)  
K : Bon bah puisqu'elle est KO c'est à moi de raconter ce qui va suivre j'imagine. Bien ! On est jeudi et si vous vous souvenez bien c'est le jour de ma retenue avec Rogue. Mais c'est aussi le premier cours de Lupin et d'Hagrid. En prime, quelque chose de nouveau va faire son apparition.  
Résumé : La première journée de cours a pris un aspect assez folklorique pour notre dream team. Krystal a eu de sérieux ennuis avec un dédoublement de personnalité et s'est retrouvé avec une retenue sur les bras.Le point positif c'est que Draco en a eu une aussi ^__^  
XXXXXXX  
« La prochaine fois je te jure que ça va mal finir ! ! !  
Krystal aurait eu l'air vraiment menaçante si au bout du couteau qu'elle brandissait il n'y avait pas eu ce morceau de bacon à peine cuit. Ron s'était pris la tête entre les mains et avait soupiré. Marc jouait avec ses ?ufs et Hermione lisait le'Traité sur la magie exponentielle' tout en cherchant sa bouche de sa fourchette. Harry s'était confectionné une catapulte et jetait mornement quelques morceaux de pain en l'air. Krystal semblait vraiment très énervée depuis que Fred avait réussi à lui faire avaler un cake aphrodisiaque (elle avait soudainement trouvé Neville très séduisant et maintenant ce dernier croyait avoir une chance avec elle.puisque ça ne marchait pas avec Hermione.).  
-Ces gâteaux je vais tous les lui faire bouffer un-par-un, ça je peux te le jurer !  
-Ne te plains pas trop, lança Ron en baillant, cet été ils ont trouvé le moyen de me changer en cuvette.  
Le petit groupe fixa soudainement le rouquin avec des yeux écarquillés. Ses joues prirent la même teinte que ses cheveux et il grogna. Deux personnes s'assirent de chaque côté de Krystal et cela ne sembla pas du tout ravir la jeune fille. Elle se plongea dans son assiette et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Fred se racla la gorge.  
-Tu ne vas pas nous faire la tête toute la journée ! railla Fred avec des yeux de biche  
-Juste la semaine ! répondit Krystal.  
-Très bien, s'exclama George en haussant les épaules. Alors tant pis pour toi ! On avait quelque chose qui aurait pu t'intéresser mais bon.  
-Si tu n'aimes plus la musique. continua Fred.  
-Alors on n'a plus qu'à déchirer cette autorisation. C'est dommage ! finit George  
Krystal se dandinait sur place. Résistera, résistera pas. Marc était très amusé par ce petit combat intérieur auquel Krystal devait se livrer. De même, il se demandait de quoi pouvaient bien parler les jumeaux Weasley. Il aimait bien ces gamins. Toujours présents, toujours dans tout les coups.Exactement comme lui. Ah ! Douce nostalgie des anciens jours. Ah ? La réponse à la question était 'Résistera pas'. Krystal venait de se jeter sur George pour lui arracher le papier des mains. George fut plus rapide et eut largement le temps de le repasser à Fred. Ce dernier s'amusait à agiter le mot sous le nez de Krystal puis à lever le bras pour le mettre hors de portée de la jeune fille.  
-Tu as oublié les bonnes manières ? On dit quoi au gentil Fred, dit George niaisement.  
-Et à l'adorable George ! On lui dit quoi à l'adorable George, fit Fred en réprimant un fou rire.  
-Très bien je boude plus ! répondit vivement Krystal. Merci et. donne maintenant ! ! !  
Fred s'exécuta et mit l'autorisation dans les mains de Krystal dans un geste très pompeux. Krystal le lut.encore.encore.Elle devait bien l'avoir lu pour la millième fois quand Marc se risqua à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.  
-Dites moi si ça ne me regarde pas mais qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Oh c'est vrai que t'es nouveau ici, se rendit compte Harry. Depuis deux ans ma s?ur et les jumeaux se sont mis en tête de former un groupe de musique. Il n'ont pas arrêté de supplier tous les profs possibles.  
-Sauf Rogue bien sûr ! rectifia Ron  
-Sauf Rogue bien sûr, répéta Harry. Apparemment, ça a finalement porté ses fruits. Ils viennent certainement d'obtenir une salle pour répéter.  
-Tout juste Auguste ! plaisanta George. Il faudra aussi faire passer des auditions, être seulement trois dans un groupe c'est moyen. Par contre.il y a tout de même une ombre au tableau.  
La réflexion tira Krystal de sa rêverie. A la voir, elle venait de faire une chute brutale de quinze étages. Elle regarda alternativement Fred et George puis poussa un petit gémissement. Résignée, elle leva ses yeux sombres vers le ciel et demanda :  
-C'est quoi le problème ?  
-Rogue  
Paf ! Quinze étages de plus dans les dents. Tout le monde fixait maintenant Fred d'un air atterré. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il celui là ? Avait-il un problème avec la musique. En y repensant Krystal se dit que c'est l'idée de Rogue avec un micro de karaoké qu'elle aurait dû suggérer à Neville pour qu'il ose enfin lui parler. Elle se rappela aussi que personne ne lui avait encore reparlé de sa retenue.  
-Mais il n'y a pas que Rogue.Il y a toi aussi la naine !  
George s'était adressé à Krystal, une lueur de reproche dans le regard.  
-Il a raconté à tous les professeurs ta petite crise de lundi dernier.Ils pensent que cela devient dangereux de te laisser sans surveillance, reprit Fred.  
-Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un involontairement.Alors pour notre sécurité et la tienne.  
-Un professeur nous assistera à chaque répétition ! » Termina Fred amèrement.  
Ainsi ils la pensaient potentiellement dangereuse ? Mais alors cela voulait dire qu'elle serait l'objet d'une surveillance de tous les instants. Son embarras se lisait sur son visage mais personne ne fut capable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Les jumeaux Weasley, visiblement conscient du trouble qu'ils venaient de causer, se dépêchèrent de rectifier le tir en assurant à la jeune fille qu'il n'y avait de danger que pour les idiots dans le genre de Malfoy. Sur ce, ils s'éclipsèrent vers le fond de la salle. Krystal regarda le bord de la table. Harry, sans y faire bien attention, catapulta un nouveau morceau de pain sans quitter sa s?ur des yeux (sauf quand le-dit morceau de pain atterrit dans son ?il gauche). Hermione observait sa meilleure amie par dessus son livre. Ron trouva soudainement la conversation de Lavande, assise à côté de lui, passionnante. Marc, quant à lui, était forcé d'admettre qu'il comprenait la réaction des professeurs même s'il se serait bien gardé de le dire aux autres. Krystal explosa et frappa la table de son poing :  
« Ca c'est parfait ! Maintenant, grâce à Môssieur, tout le monde va me traiter comme une folle dangereuse échappée d'Azkaban. Ah, merci bien Rogue !  
-De rien miss Potter.  
Voix doucereuse, ton mielleux.pas de doutes, Krystal était maudite.  
-Je persiste à dire qu'on devrait créer un code pour ce genre de situation.chuchota Krystal assez fort pour que tout le monde, sauf Rogue, l'entende.  
-Je suis convaincu, Miss Potter, que vous êtes parfaitement capable de rajouter le préfixe 'professeur' à mon nom. Cela vous aurait évité de faire perdre cinq points à Gryffondor, rétorqua Rogue un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais simplement venu vous dire que votre retenue aurait lieu à huit heure précise dans la salle de potions. J'imagine que vous connaissez le chemin maintenant.  
Après avoir achevé son petit discours, Rogue s'éloigna vers la table des professeurs pour prendre avec les autres son petit déjeuner. Krystal, qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis l'arrivée de l'homme, proposa à son frère d'éternuer la prochaine qu'il arriverait dans son dos sans qu'elle le voit.  
XXXXX  
La petite bande courrait à en perdre haleine afin de ne pas arriver en retard au premier cours de Remus. Harry aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de faire du tort à l'ami de Sirius et de son père. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de DCFM et se sentirent soulagés quand ils virent que non seulement Remus n'était pas encore arrivé mais qu'en plus il restait des places aux deux premiers rangs. Harry posa son sac sur la première table et Marc et Ron prirent place à ses côtés. Hermione et Krystal prirent la table juste derrière eux.  
Enfin, le professeur Lupin entra en scène. Néanmoins, la personne qui le suivait arracha des cris de mécontentements et les lamentations de tous les élèves présents (à l'exception de quelques filles et de Marc qui n'avait pas reconnu l'homme qui venait d'entrer). Marc se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et demanda l'identité de cet homme. Celui ci paru réellement surpris.  
« Bon sang mais tu as vécu sur une île déserte ou quoi ? Il y a trois ans, ce type passait pour la huitième merveille du Monde.enfin surtout dans son propre esprit.  
-Cinq fois nominé au prix du sourire le plus charmeur de Sorcière-Hebdo, railla Ron avec l'expression de celui qui va vomir dans les dix prochaines secondes.  
-Alors primo, s'emporta Marc, est-ce que tu trouves vraiment que j'ai une tête à lire Sorcière-Hebdo ? Deusio, ces temps ci, ce n'est pas la rubrique 'people' qui m'intéresse le plus !  
-Ne t'énerves pas, calma Hermione. Ce type est un beau parleur qui s'attribuait les exploits des autres. A la suite d'un sort d'oubliette mal lancé, il s'est retrouvé à Ste Mangouste.  
Marc réfléchit. Il avait vaguement entendu parler d'un écrivain qui avait disparu de la circulation mais il lui était impossible de lui donner un nom. En tous les cas, sa présence ne semblait pas non plus ravir le professeur Lupin qui tenait sa baguette assez serrée contre lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :  
-Bien. Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment heureux de revenir à Poudlard et j'espère que personne n'attachera trop d'importance à ma.condition. Cette année, nous allons parler des Tilichos, des Rartis et aussi tout particulièrement des Mandrass à poil dur. Je ne vous cache pas que se sera une année chargée mais c'est nécessaire par les temps qui courent.  
L'homme à côté de lui, qui affichait un sourire idiot, lui donna un petit coup de coude. Lupin enchaîna mais cette fois ci avec un ennui profond.  
-Je suppose que je n'ai plus à vous présenter le 'professeur' Lockhart qui assistera à quelques uns de mes cours.  
-Ce sont mes cours, je vous prie, rit Lockhart dans un sourire surhumain tant il était immense.  
Remus se pencha vers Marc et lui expliqua que la prochaine fois que Lockhart rappellerait à tout le monde qu'il existait, il serait forcé de s'en débarrasser. Marc fut surpris de cette remarque. Lupin était quelqu'un d'extrêmement calme qui ne se mettait pratiquement jamais en colère. Cependant, après avoir examiné l'énergumène tout excité d'avoir sa propre baguette, il lui fallu bien se rendre à l'évidence que lui-même l'aurait déjà assommé depuis longtemps. Il se retourna. Hermione ne cessait de tapoter la table avec ses doigts et avait la même couleur aux joues qu'une écrevisse. Krystal, quant à elle, tenait fermement sa chaise, bien décider à ne pas bouger le moindre cil. Le professeur Lupin alla chercher une énorme caisse dans la remise au fond de la salle. Il la posa en plein milieu de la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette. Une créature donnait des coups à l'intérieur. Lockhart s'était mis à applaudir. La caisse faisait maintenant des bonds de trois mètres de hauteur.  
-Ceci est un Tilicho. Une espèce particulièrement dangereuse qui se nourrit de charognes et occasionnellement d'humains. Il possède des griffes acérées de trente centimètres mais n'a pas de dents.  
A ces mots, quelques élèves poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement.  
-Mais il n'en aurait aucune utilité. Il possède une fine trompe qu'il introduit dans le nez de sa victime pour lui aspirer le cerveau. Les sorciers Egyptiens de l'Antiquité se servait de cet animal pour embaumer les corps désormais vidés de leurs organes. Les moldus Egyptiens étaient forcés de remplacer le Tilicho par toutes sortes d'outils plus ou moins fiables. Le Tilicho a une épaisse fourrure qui prend la couleur du paysage, lui permettant de se camoufler facilement. La seule façon de neutraliser un Tilicho est de lui faire perdre tout odorat. En effet, ces créatures n'ont pas non plus d'yeux et se repèrent à l'odeur. Ne sentant plus rien, la créature s'asssira et attendra dans cette pose jusqu'à ce qu'il ait recouvré ses sens. Il vous suffit de prononcer la formule 'Finite Flavora' en pointant la trompe de l'animal.  
-Nous allons maintenant le lâcher parmis vous pour voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller, lança Lockhart dans un air d'intense jubilation.  
Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la salle exceptés les grognements du monstre et le son de la caisse qui retombait violemment sur le sol à chaque fois que le Tilicho tentait de sortir par le haut de la caisse. Neville poussa soudain un cri suraigu qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Il glissa ensuite lentement vers le sol sous le regard atterré de Seamus. Parvati avait joint ses mains et regardait le plafond. Le professeur Lupin fronça les sourcils et commença à se masser les tempes. Chacun était pendu aux lèvres du professeur, priant silencieusement qu'il n'ait pas la (très) mauvaise idée de suivre les conseils de Lockhart. Lupin souffla et s'avança vers le 'grand zigoto'. Il posa une main sur son épaule.  
-Monsieur Lockhart.Pourquoi n'allez vous donc pas rejoindre vos propres élèves. Ils doivent commencer à s'impatienter.  
Lupin désigna la porte du cagibi qui s'ouvrit magiquement.  
-Oh.je.euh, bredouilla Lockhart. J'y vais de ce pas. Ces pauvres ères m'en voudraient de les faire trop attendre.  
Lockhart rit mais personne ne l'imita. Tout le monde suivit des yeux le professeur marcher vers le placard. Une fois qu'il y fut entrer, Lupin referma la porte d'un coup de baguette ('Dieu que cette salle de classe est sombre ! Où êtes vous ? Youhou !'). Remus s'approcha de la caisse et tira sur une petite cordelette. Les côtés de la boite tombèrent lourdement sur le sol (réveillant Neville) laissant apparaître une cage de fer dans laquelle se trouvait le Tilicho. Les élèves purent enfin voir la créature tant redoutée. Des filles poussèrent des exclamations de ravissements. Le Tilicho ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée que l'on se faisait d'un mangeur d'hommes. Il ressemblait à une adorable petite boule de poil.  
-Oh il est si mignon ! s'extasia Lavande  
-Ne t'y fie pas trop ! Cette forme est leur principal atout. Regardez bien ! intima Lupin.  
Le professeur se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un petit morceau de viande à travers une fente étroite située sur le haut de la cage. Le morceau n'eu pas le temps de toucher le sol. Le Tilicho avait sortit ses griffes et attrapé la viande au vol. Il l'avait ensuite tâté de sa trompe et l'avait.aspiré ! De nombreux cris de dégoût se firent entendre tandis que la créature émettait un bruit incongru particulièrement révoltant.  
Pour s'entraîner, les élèves avaient passé le reste de l'heure à se jeter des sorts d'assourdissements les uns, les autres. Harry s'était mis avec Ron tandis que Hermione lançait un sort absolument parfait sur Krystal. A la grande surprise de tous, Marc fit équipe avec le professeur Lupin.  
A la fin de l'heure, Lupin discuta un peu avec la petite bande pendant que les autres Gryffondors sortaient de la salle.  
-C'est vraiment agréable de se retrouver là. J'ai toujours adoré Poudlard même s'il y a quelques petites nuisances.  
-En parlant de nuisance.comment se fait-il que Lockhart n'ait pas pensé à sortir de son placard, s'étonna Harry.  
Lupin haussa les épaules.  
-Il se sera certainement perdu !  
-Dans un placard ? demanda Krystal.  
-Les voies de cet homme sont impénétrables, plaisanta Remus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai fait pour le supporter toute la semaine. Il a trouvé le moyen de laisser s'échapper un Varan mardi dernier. Mes premières années étaient terrorisés.  
-Ce serait un bon sujet de DCFM pour le prochain cours, rit Krystal. Comment se protéger d'un Lockhart à tête platte ! Qu'en penses-tu Ron ?  
-HEIN ?  
Ron s'était mis à hurler et sa voix venait de vriller les tympans de Krystal.  
-Je te demande simplement ce que tu en penses.  
-QUOI ?  
-Euh, je crois que c'est de ma faute, intervint Harry. J'ai fait une petite erreur dans la formule et maintenant il est sourd !  
-Je vois, fit Lupin dans un demi-sourire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans une demi-heure il entendra parfaitement bien. Je pense que vous devriez aller manger.  
-NON JE NE PENSE PAS ! dit Ron plus fort que de raison. JE PENSE PLUTOT QU'ON VA ALLER MANGER.  
-Ca va être un long déjeuner, » se lamenta Krystal qui venait de mettre les mains sur ses oreilles.  
XXXXXX  
La petite bande rejoignait tranquillement la cour de l'école pour assister à la leçon de soins aux créatures magiques. Harry avançait en tête de la troupe, se méfiant du moindre Serpentards pouvant surgir devant eux. Hermione discutait avec Krystal pendant que Marc, mine de rien, assurait la sécurité arrière. Ron était parti en avance, certainement pour parler avec Hagrid.le mettre en garde. Depuis le petit-déjeuner.non.depuis les paroles des jumeaux Weasley, la fine équipe encerclait Krystal dès qu'un Serpentard pointait le bout de son nez. La jeune fille ne supportait pas cette attention soudaine. On la traitait comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Elle aimait que l'on s'intéresse à elle mais pas de cette façon.Elle avait l'impression que même son frère se méfiait d'elle. Bien sûr, il était toujours là en cas de besoin. Le moindre avorton qui aurait oser s'en prendre à elle.Krystal ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cela aurait pu donner. Néanmoins, il avait quand même prit ses distances. La situation déprimait la jeune fille.  
Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, les Serpentards étaient déjà tous rassemblés près de la cabane du garde-chasse. Harry fit instinctivement un pas vers sa s?ur et lui prit le bras. Parkinson tremblait mais ce n'était certainement pas de peur. Les deux gorilles de Malfoy gonflèrent leurs biceps. Ce dernier remarqua à peine la jeune fille. Il lui lança un regard de profond mépris et continua sa conversation. Une fille aux cheveux argentés courut vers eux. Elle apostropha Krystal :  
« Eh ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Le temps me semble bien long quand je n'ai personne à qui parler !  
-Salut Ambre !  
Hermione regarda l'inconnue d'un air mauvais. Les garçons, eux, ne savaient comment réagir. Krystal et Ambre se firent la bise et avancèrent vers les autres élèves. Dès que Krystal eut dépassé Parkinson, cette dernière lui sauta dessus en la traitant de tous les noms.  
-Qui t'as autorisée à lever la main sur mon Draco ! Tu vois comme ça fait mal de se sentir étranglée !  
En disant cela, Parkinson attrapa la gorge de Krystal de ses deux mains et les deux adolescentes roulèrent à terre. Bientôt, tous les élèves, Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus, s'étaient attroupés autour de la lutte. Krystal suffoquait et n'arrivait pas à se libérer de l'étreinte de son adversaire. Les Serpentards étaient hilares et encourageaient leur camarade à continuer le combat qu'elle gagnait haut la main. Les Gryffondor étaient plus inquiets. Plusieurs élèves tentèrent de s'interposer mais Crabbe et Goyle trouvaient toujours le moyen de les ramener en arrière. Harry, fou de rage, lança un sort d'immobilisation sur les deux gorilles et se jeta dans la mêlée pour séparer les deux jeunes filles. Une autre personne vint lui prêter main forte. Tandis que Malfoy tentait de calmer la furie, Harry, lui, enveloppait sa s?ur avec ses bras. Il cherchait à la protéger le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle.  
Hagrid arriva juste au moment où Krystal se relevait. Il portait une toute petite boite en carton. Il fit un grand sourire à la petite équipe et sembla s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il fronça les sourcils et prit un air qu'il voulait menaçant. Son regard survola les élèves et se posa finalement sur Parkinson, qui avait la robe de travers et les cheveux en batailles, et sur Krystal, qui s'appuyait contre son frère.  
-Alors ? Que s'est il passé ? J'attends !  
-Ce n'est rien professeur ! Malfoy a juste décidé d'engager un garde du corps supplémentaire pour protéger sa belle petite tête ! s'énerva Ron.  
-Moi au moins j'ai quelque chose à protéger, Weasley, siffla Draco.  
-Qu'est ce que tu insinues, cracha Ron.  
-Il suffit. Ici c'est un cours de soin aux créatures magiques pas un club de duel, s'emporta Hagrid. Si cela vous intéresse tant que cela vous n'avez qu'à le demander au professeur Lockhart. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était revenu !  
Ron baissa les yeux tandis que Malfoy, bien au contraire, regardait le garde-chasse avec des yeux flamboyants. Il n'était pas question qu'il soit humilié une nouvelle fois par ce domestique ! Hagrid reporta son attention sur la boite qu'il avait amené. De petit couinements en sortaient. Il demanda aux élèves de tendre leur main pour leur donner à chacun une créature mais seule l'équipe de Harry (accompagnée de Ambre) s'exécuta. Hagrid fit signe à Harry d'avancer. Il déposa dans les paumes de ce dernier un minuscule petit oiseau couleur or. Harry rajusta ses lunettes et observa le volatile. Il lui faisait étrangement pensé à un.  
-Un Vivet d'or ! annonça joyeusement Hagrid. Je suppose que tous les adorateurs de Quidditch en ont déjà entendu parler. C'est l'animal qui a su donner un sens au jeu.  
Le Vivet d'or avait l'air d'une petit balle dorée à laquelle on aurait rajouter des ailes et un bec. Les pattes étaient dissimulées sous un amoncellement de plumes. La pointe des ailes de l'animal avaient été rognées pour qu'il ne puissent pas s'envoler. Harry ressenti de la pitié pour le microscopique Vivet d'or. Quelques Gryffondors commencèrent à avancer. Hagrid leur distribua à chacun leur oiseau.  
-Avant c'était de cet animal dont les attrapeurs devaient s'emparer. Malheureusement, de nombreux Vivets sont morts écrasés par le poing des attrapeurs. C'est en partie pour cela qu'on l'on a opter pour une version moins cruelle du jeu, celle que vous connaissez aujourd'hui. Cet animal est une espèce protégée alors prenez en grand soin.  
Rapidement, tout le monde se retrouva avec une petite boule de plumes dans les mains. Neville, qui s'était fait bousculer par un Serpentard (qui d'autre ?), dû se contenter du dernier Vivet de la boite.  
-Mais.il est rouge ! se plaignit Neville.  
-Je sais, soupira Hagrid. J'imagine que c'est dû à une malformation. Je suis désolé Neville !  
-Hé ! Le mien à une médaille, s'écria Krystal.  
-Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Vous allez devoir vous occuper de votre propre Vivet durant tout le trimestre. Je leur ai donné des noms pour que vous puissiez aisément les reconnaître.  
Ainsi donc Krystal allait devoir s'occuper de 'Bulle' pendant trois mois ? En tout cas, elle le (ou la) trouvait mignon. Harry chercha la médaille parmi les plumes et y lit 'Morgan'. Ron avait hérité d'un petit 'Spoll' et Hermione était déjà en train de chouchouter son petit 'Kilou'. Marc, tout en souriant tâtonna là où aurait du se trouver la médaille. La petite bête gazouilla quand il lui chatouilla le cou. Son Vivet ébouriffa ses plumes laissant apparaître son nom. 'Sirius'. Marc fut très surpris de ce qu'il venait de lire sur la médaille. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et Harry remarqua son attitude. Il lui demanda quel était son problème et vit lui aussi le nom du Vivet. Il appela sa s?ur.  
-Tiens, regarde le nom du Vivet de Marc, proposa Harry.  
-Ah bah, commença Krystal, faute du vrai on a son homonyme ani. »  
Harry donna un coup de coude plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à sa s?ur. Ce mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu mais Marc fit ne semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Neville passa derrière eux, courant après son 'Ketchup' qui ne devait sensiblement pas avoir les ailes suffisamment rognées.  
XXXXX  
« Toutes mes condoléances ma pauvre !  
Krystal mangeait tristement son assiette pleine de corned beef. Harry regardait sa montre toutes les dix secondes. Dans un quart d'heure, sa s?ur se retrouverait seule avec une chauve-souris aux cheveux gras. Il n'avait pas touché à son dîner. Si Krystal était inquiète, ce n'était rien par rapport à Harry. Hermione avait beau lui dire qu'une retenue ce n'était pas la mort, Harry ne parvenait pas à se calmer. (Ron s'énerva contre Hermione en lui reprochant de ne pas savoir ce qu'était une retenue puisqu'elle n'en avait jamais eue). Marc fulminait, il ne lui avait même pas fallu une journée pour ne pas pouvoir supporter Rogue. Il avait même proposé à Krystal d'aller dire ses quatre vérités à Rogue. La jeune fille repoussa son assiette et se leva.  
-Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller maintenant ! Il n'est même pas moins dix ! s'offusqua Harry.  
-La dernière fois, il a enlevé dix points à Gryffondor parce que j'avais une minute de retard ! Je préfère ne pas renouveler l'expérience.  
-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Harry, anxieux.  
-Non ! Comme il l'a si bien dit lui-même, je connais le chemin. »  
Krystal s'éloigna en priant pour que Harry n'insiste pas. Elle vit Draco se lever à son tour. Elle ressentit un violent pincement au c?ur. Où allait-il en retenue lui ? Il atteignit la grande porte en même temps qu'elle. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager avec dédain. Finalement Krystal sortit de la salle en rejetant la tête en arrière en signe de mépris. Malfoy haussa les épaules et la suivit.  
Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards en arrière et constatait avec horreur qu'il était toujours derrière elle. Apparemment, il devait lui aussi se rendre dans les cachots. La jeune fille frôlait les murs froids. On entendait résonner dans les couloirs, les froissements de sa robe. Krystal tourna à l'angle du couloir et Draco l'imita. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la salle de potion et Malfoy rassembla tout sa morgue pour frapper à la porte. Celle ci pivota lentement sur ses gonds dévoilant la 'tanière' du maître des potions. Rogue s'avança vers les deux adolescents.  
« Que faîtes-vous là M Malfoy ? s'étonna Rogue  
-Vous m'aviez donné une retenue, répondit Malfoy avec toute son arrogance naturelle.  
-Vous étiez censé nettoyer la salle d'astronomie.  
-Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à accomplir la tâche d'un elfe de maison, se récria le blondinet.  
-Je crains que vos camarades de Serpentards ne soient pas ravis que vous ayez fait perdre cent points à leur maison pour insubordination, avertit Rogue venimeusement.  
-Vous.vous, bégaya Malfoy, vous allez retirez cent points à Serpentard !?  
-Uniquement si vous ne montez pas tout de suite en salle d'astronomie.  
Malfoy fut bien forcé de ravaler sa verve et de faire, honteusement, volte- face. Il shoota dans un caillou qui rebondit sur une paroi de pierre. C'est d'humeur massacrante qu'il tourna à l'angle du mur. Rogue désigna sa salle d'un geste désinvolte invitant (ou plutôt ordonnant) Krystal à entrer. Celle ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, Krystal adressa la parole à son professeur.  
-Oh pitié ! Pas de méduses de Warwam à éviscérer !!!  
Rogue (qui au premier abord ne comprenait pas de quoi elle voulait parler), indiqua une chaise à la jeune fille. Elle s'exécuta et s'attendit à voir des bestioles répugnantes qu'elle devrait découper, décortiquer, désosser ou encore décapiter. Mais rien de tout cela.Il y avait bien quelques ingrédients mais ils n'étaient pas en quantité suffisante pour pouvoir l'alarmer. Elle patienta encore quelques instants. Le professeur était assis derrière son bureau et s'affairait avec toute une pile de parchemins qui traînaient là. Krystal se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge ce qui eut pour effet de rappeler rapidement sa présence à Rogue.  
-Alors ? Que dois-je faire, questionna la jeune fille.  
-Et bien, en réalité, j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de réaliser une potion.Y a t-il une potion que vous voudriez tester en particulier ?  
Woah ! Rogue aimable et presque.sympathique. Krystal se demanda qui avait bien pu mettre du cognac dans son corned-beef. Apparemment, la crise qu'elle avait eu dans sa classe avait marqué Rogue. Elle trouvait vraiment le comportement de son professeur étrange. Elle était certaine, que si c'était son frère qui avait envoyé Malfoy sur orbite, il serait déjà parti de l'école à l'heure qu'il était. Pourquoi Rogue lui accordait-il un tel traitement de faveur ? Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ? Rogue tapota le bord de la table avec la pointe de sa plume et répéta la question.  
-Alors ? Vous pensez à une potion en particulier ?  
Une potion qu'elle aimerait savoir fabriquer ? Bien sûr qu'il y en avait une ! Une potion qui pourrait la libérer ! Une potion qui pourrait lui permettre de recommencer réellement à voir la vie du bon côté ! Une potion qui lui éviterait d'avoir à jouer la comédie devant les personnes qu'elle aimaient ! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormit d'un sommeil réparateur ? Depuis si longtemps qu'elle était incapable de se rappeler la signification du mot 'dormir' ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle droit qu'à des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Toujours ce même rêve.invariablement.immanquablement.  
-Alors ?  
-Non ! Rien du tout !  
Krystal se rendit compte qu'elle avait mis un trop grand entrain dans sa réponse. Jamais Rogue ne la prendrait au sérieux.  
-Vous en êtes certaine ?  
Krystal hocha la tête.  
-Pas de potion d'allègement ou d'envol ? Je pensais qu'au moins la potion de chant vous intéresserait. Ou peut être encore.la potion anti-rêves.  
Krystal releva vivement la tête et plongea, abasourdie, ses pupilles bleues sombres dans celles, couleur ténèbres, du maître des potions  
-Comment le savez-vous ???  
-Je l'ignorais, fit le professeur content d'avoir marqué un point. J'ai simplement énumérer des potions me semblant importantes ou utiles par les temps qui courent.  
Krystal se renfonça dans son siège.  
-Ainsi donc vous êtes sujette aux cauchemars répétés ! Bien, nous aurons besoins d'ailes de caillos, de cosses d'amibdes, de nectar d'ariz et de sable fin. Je vais chercher les ingrédients, en attendant, vous n'avez qu'à étudier ce qu'il faut faire. Vous trouverez certainement un livre traitant de cela sur mon étagère. J'imagine que vous en avez l'habitude ! »  
Sur ce, Rogue sortit. Krystal s'approcha de l'étagère et ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit le livre et le posa sur une table. Elle alluma un feu sous un chaudron et s'intéressa de plus près à la 'recette'. Mais que voilà quelque chose de très simple. Rien que de comprendre un mot sur trois la rendait fière d'elle. Encore une chance qu'elle ne soit pas notée.  
XXX  
Krystal rajouta les fines tranches de cosses d'amibde. La potion bouillonna au contact des cosse puis prit une teinte bleu ciel. Elle tourna la tête vers Rogue croyant essuyer quelconques reproches mais rien ne vint. En fin de compte elle ne s'était toujours pas trompée, ni dans les dosages, ni dans les manipulations! Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à laisser chauffer le mélange à feu doux pendant une demi-heure. L'adolescente se demandait quand le sujet qui lui tenait tellement à c?ur serait abordé. Elle fut bientôt satisfaite :  
« La potion se présente bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à patienter.  
Le professeur rencontra les yeux de la jeune fille et sa bouche forma un sourire triste, comme un petit air de mélancolie. Il reprit :  
-Ah oui.Votre mère.  
Krystal sentit son c?ur se serrer. Elle redoutait un peu ce qu'elle allait entendre mais il était hors de question d'abandonner maintenant ! Elle avait déjà attendu trop longtemps. Elle n'osait pas dire un mot, de peur que cela ne fasse taire le professeur.  
-Votre mère était une personne très calme et assez timide je dois dire. En y repensant, je me demande ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à Gryffondor. Passons. Elle a été nommée préfète puis préfète en chef et, croyez le ou non, même les Serpentards avaient un certain respect pour elle.  
Le professeur marqua une petite pose et continua :  
-Comme vous, elle avait une peur panique des balais et adorait chanter.  
-Vous la connaissiez bien ?  
-Je lui ai parlé deux ou trois fois, répondit Rogue visiblement gêné par la question.Et sur un ton différent de celui que j'employais avec votre père.  
Rogue ne sut jamais si la réponse avait satisfaite Krystal mais il avait une boule à la gorge rien qu'à l'idée de parler encore une fois de Lily. Il l'avait toujours adorée. La mère et la fille n'était pas si différentes.même si l'une était plus à l'aise pour parler avec n'importe qui. Il n'était peut être pas très prudent de dire tout de suite à Krystal qu'il avait eut la fierté d'appartenir au cercle des amis de Lily. Mieux valait lui en parler petit à petit. En tous les cas, maintenant, c'était à son tour de poser les questions :  
-Dites moi Miss Potter, pendant le voyage nous menant à Poudlard je vous ai.surpris à fredonner une chanson.  
Krystal rit doucement.  
-Seulement une chanson ? Professeur, je crois que vous êtes fatigué. Je n'ai pas arrêter de chanter de tout le voyage.comme d'habitude d'ailleurs.  
-Je ne parlais pas des chansons passant à la radio, riposta Rogue vexé. Je parle de cette musique un peu lente.triste.  
-Oh la berceuse !!!  
-Berceuse ?  
Oui, je la connais depuis que je suis toute petite mais je serais bien incapable de vous dire où j'ai bien pu l'entendre. Elle vous dit quelque chose ?  
-Vaguement ! s'empressa d'ajouter Rogue en voyant le visage de Krystal s'illuminer. Mais je ne saurais pas vous en dire plus.  
-Oh, dit la jeune fille déçue. Tant pis. »  
La discussion était close. La demi-heure était écoulée et la potion était prête à être bue. Le professeur versa le contenu du chaudron dans plusieurs petites fioles et en donna trois à l'adolescente en lui recommandant fortement de bien respecter les doses prescrites et de venir lui réclamer de nouvelles fioles quand elle n'en aurait plus. Krystal salua le professeur puis prit congé de lui.  
En définitive, Rogue n'était pas si terrible que cela. Il pouvait même se montrer gentil si l'on ne s'appelait pas Harry. Krystal prit bien soin de dissimuler les fioles sous sa robes avant de pénétrer dans sa salle commune. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie écoutée. Rogue n'avait pas essayé de la protéger ou de la traiter comme une gamine. Il ne lui avait certainement pas dit toute la vérité mais au moins il lui avait parler de sa mère. C'était un moyen pour elle de se rapprocher de ce qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
TERMINE !!! Ce fut dur mais c'est fait !!!  
Relena, ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre prouve que je ne suis pas morte !!! (remarque : je crois que je devrais sérieusement me poser des questions si ce n'était pas le cas.). Sinon, je n'ai jamais fait d'histoires antérieures à celle qui se passe en cinquième année. Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais en réalité fait que recopier les livres avec quelques passages en plus et des petits détails. Je préfère évoquer ce qui s'est passé avant par de petits souvenirs.  
Deux choses : D'abord je tiens à m'excuser.Je sais que j'avais dit un chapitre par semaine mais je commence à avoir quelques problèmes au niveau de mon emploi du temps. Je vais bientôt passer mon bac français alors je dois bien avouer que je place cette histoire après mes révisions.Je ne sais pas trop non plus ce que va contenir chaque chapitre. Ouin !!! Excusez moi !!!  
Ensuite.les REVIEWS !!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !!! (Et je suis aussi très contente de voir que la suite de mon histoire intéresse quelqu'un). C'est vraiment important de se sentir soutenue et je tiens à dire à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de s'arrêter pour me laisser un petit mot.MERCI !!! 


	6. En rouge et bleu

Kikou !!!  
Bon alors tout d'abord.je suis vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps à pondre mes chapitres.Je rentre d'une semaine de vacances.hein ? Non c'est pas vrai je ne suis pas toujours en vacances !!! J'ai pas mal de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire ces chapitres  
Krystal : Tu parles !!! T'es une grosse flemmasse oui !!!  
Non c'est pas vrai !!!! Passe ton bac et après on verra si tu peux parler !!!  
K : pfff.n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il faut bouger son cul !!! Montrez lui que vous m'adorez tous !!! Faut dire je suis géniale  
(Mon Dieu ! Le jour où je l'ai inventée j'aurais mieux fait de me couper le pied)  
Voilà le 6ème chapitre comme promis !!!  
XXXXXX  
« J'ai bien cru qu'on y arriverait jamais !  
-A quoi ?  
-A aujourd'hui ! »  
Harry regardait sa s?ur comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait. Pourquoi donc était-elle si pressée d'être aujourd'hui ? Pour lui, le lundi n'avait rien de bien amusant. Tout d'abord cela signifiait que le week-end était terminé, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Et ensuite, ce n'étaient pas les doubles cours de divinations et de potions qui l'enthousiasmaient le plus. En parlant de ça.Si ça continuait, ils allaient arriver en retard à leur cours.Après tout tant pis. Harry préféra s'intéresser au mystérieux entrain de Krystal plutôt qu'à sa ponctualité. Il se lança :  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si spécial aujourd'hui ?  
-Mais enfin Harry, fit Krystal interloquée. C'est notre premier jour de répétition !  
Devant le regard d'incompréhension, Hermione se décida à traduire.  
-Mais tu sais bien.Le groupe de rock qu'elle a monté avec les jumeaux !  
-Oui et ce soir ils ont enfin une salle rien qu'à eux pour faire du bruit, continua Ron.  
-De la musique, corrigea Krystal  
-Mouais, si tu veux, concéda le rouquin  
-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu oublier ça.alors que je n'ai pas arrêter de harceler tout le monde avec ça, dit la jeune fille.  
-Faut croire que tu ne l'as pas assez dit, répondit son frère avec un haussement d'épaules.  
Marc écoutait la conversation mais n'y participait pas. Il avait peur de se trahir en laissant échapper quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Il avait apprit à surveiller plus qu'à participer durant toutes ces années passées dans l'ombre. Il aurait tellement voulu être plus proche des jumeaux Potter qu'il ne l'était actuellement mais il ne pouvait risquer de se faire découvrir pour n'avoir pas eu la patience d'attendre que le temps fasse sa part des choses. Hermione regarda sa montre.  
-Vous n'avez pas un cours de divination normalement ? demanda t-elle finalement.  
-C'est exact, Ron regarda sa montre à son tour, mais de toutes façons on est déjà en retard. »  
Hermione le fusilla du regard. Résignés, les quatre adolescents prirent la direction de la tour où avait lieu leur cours non sans avoir assurer à leur amie que jamais il n'aurait délibérément sécher un cours. Quand le petit groupe ne fut plus surveillé par l'?il vigilant d'Hermione, la conversation reprit et les adolescents ralentir le pas. Ils étaient déjà en retard alors un quart d'heure de plus ou de moins quelle importance ?  
« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va s'énerver ? Elle risque de retirer des points à Gryffondor, avertit Harry.  
-Ou nous donner une retenue, répondit Ron avec un frisson. Tu imagines ? Aider la grande chouette à nettoyer ses boules de cristal ! Deux heures par semaine c'est déjà trop alors.  
-Vous croyez franchement qu'elle ferait ça ? s'étonna Krystal.  
Harry fut surpris par la naïveté de sa s?ur mais quand il remarqua la petite lueur dans ses yeux, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait simplement une idée derrière la tête.  
-Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle oserait retirer des points à la maison de la personne arrivée en retard parce qu'elle a eu une vision dans le couloir ? répondit tranquillement Krystal  
-Tu n'oserais quand même pas.  
-Lui dire que j'ai eu une vision ? Je vais me gêner tiens. Avec un peu de chance, on va même gagner des points.s'exclama Krystal  
-Cette fille me plait vraiment !  
-Pas touche à ma s?ur ! »  
Sur ce, les quatre adolescent partirent sur un violent fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que quand ils furent arrivés à leur cours.  
XXX  
Rogue écumait de rage. Devant lui se tenait la sévère sous-directrice. Elle le regardait visiblement contrariée. Il était assit dans un vieux fauteuil cramoisie dans la salle des professeurs. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, quant à elle, était debout, les bras croisés. Elle tapait du pied en signe d'impatience.  
« Quand allez-vous enfin vous décider à lui parler ?  
-Cessez de me dire ce que je dois faire ! s'emporta le professeur Rogue. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !  
-Mais enfin ! Vous voyez très bien que cela vous rends triste, riposta la sous-directrice.  
-Minerva ! Cela fait cinq ans que vous me répétez invariablement la même chose !  
-J'insiste simplement parce que si vous attendez trop il sera trop tard !  
Apparemment, Mc Gonagall était bien décidée à ne pas lâcher prise. Ce genre de conversation s'était déjà répétée des centaines de fois et l'issue en était toujours la même. Mais cette fois ci, le professeur de métamorphose en avait visiblement assez de n'obtenir que des réponses négatives. Rogue avait bien comprit que la différence entre cette joute verbale et les autres est que la réponse qu'il donnerait serait ferme et définitive. Plus personne ne reviendrait sur son choix. Un problème essentiel s'était alors posé à lui.Que devait-il répondre ?  
-De toutes façons, c'est très simple.Si vous ne lui dites pas c'est moi qui le ferait ! s'énerva le professeur Mc Gonagall  
Severus s'était levé d'un bond.  
-Vous n'oseriez pas !!!  
-Bien sûr que non, mais j'en ai une furieuse envie.  
Le visage de l'homme s'était empourpré et une petite veine battait à ses tempes. Il tenta de se calmer, ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Après tout, elle avait raison même si cela lui coûtait de l'avouer. Quatre petit mots à dire, ce n'était tout de même pas la mort.  
-Très bien.Vous avez gagner ! souffla Rogue. Je vais lui dire.  
-Je n'aurais gagner que quand ce sera fait ! »  
Rogue ne répondit rien. Trouver un bon moment pour lui en parler. Krystal avait potion l'après-midi même.Il trouverait bien une raison quelconque pour la retenir à la fin de l'heure.Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile.Elle passait son temps à se faire remarquer.Ce serait bien malheureux si pour une fois elle se tenait tranquille.Oui, il lui parlerait ce soir même.  
XXX  
Ron avait la tête sur la table. Le sel n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui révéler le plus petit secret sur son avenir. Marc dessinait des formes dans son sel pour passer le temps. Les jumeaux Potter étaient profondément enfoncés dans leur poufs respectifs et chuchotaient. Ils n'avaient eu aucun problème avec Trélawney grâce au mensonge de Krystal mais il n'avaient pas gagner de points non plus. Krystal fit sursauter tout le monde quand elle se frappa violemment le front du plat de la main.  
« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? fit Marc agacé parce que le cri de Krystal lui avait fait avaler une quantité considérable de sel.  
-Jeudi on va avoir cours avec Lockart !!! répondit la jeune fille en se mordillant la lèvre.  
-Hein ? s'étonna Ron. Bien sûr que non ! C'est Lupin qui nous fait cours tu t'en rappelles ?  
-Oui, mais une semaine par mois il va faire cours dans une autre école, expliqua Krystal.  
Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac. Ron regardait Krystal comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que son anniversaire avait été avancé.  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Lupin ne fais co. »  
Ron n'acheva pas sa phrase. Krystal venait de lui décocher un violent coup de pied sous la table. Il étouffa un cri mais jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille. Cette dernière le regarda avec insistance. Ron ne comprit enfin que quand Harry lui mit un agenda dans les mains ('regarde la tonne de devoir qu'on a à faire pour jeudi ! On ne s'en est pas encore occupés. On va y passer la nuit'). Le visage de Ron s'illumina. Marc regarda discrètement le petit cahier par dessus l'épaule de Ron. Juste en dessous de la date du jour se trouvait un petit cercle blanc.  
La pleine lune bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Marc se dit que ce serait le bon moment pour rendre une petite visite à ce cher professeur.  
XXX  
Comme ils s'en étaient bien doutés, le professeur Lupin ne fut pas présent à la table des professeurs lors du déjeuner. Harry sentit son c?ur se pincer. Dès que tout serait terminé il irait lui parler. Il s'était rendu compte que c'était un peu idiot de cacher la vérité à Marc. Après tout, les seuls à ignorer que Remus était un loup-garou étaient les premières années.mais certainement plus pour longtemps.alors autant lui dire. Marc était très sympa et Harry pensait qu'il serait plus gentil que ce soit lui qui le mette au courant plutôt qu'un sale Serpentard. Il se racla la gorge :  
« Tu sais Marc.  
L'intéressé releva la tête de son assiette.  
-.Le professeur Lupin est.heu.comment dire.hasarda Harry.  
-C'est un loup-garou, compléta Marc sous les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes de ses nouveaux amis.  
-Tu es au courant ?  
-Bien sûr.C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a dit »  
La dream team eu alors une pensée simultané : 'Mais quels imbéciles !!!'  
XXX  
Le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore là mais tout le monde était déjà installé quand la fine équipe déboulla dans la classe. Après avoir soigneusement refermé la lourde porte du cachot, chacun alla à sa place respective sauf Krystal qui resta planter devant un porte-manteau placé juste derrière ladite porte et où étaient déjà accroché quelques capes. Elle s'en émerveilla :  
« Woah !!! Il a fait des frais dis donc ! On a droit à un porte-manteau maintenant ?  
-Tu compte t'asseoir ou rester là à l'admirer ? s'enquit son frère, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.  
-Ca va ! Dix secondes ! Laisse moi poser ma cape au moins, râla Krystal.  
Avant même qu'elle ait pu poser quoi que ce soit, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit violemment laissant entrer le professeur, d'une humeur massacrante. Il ne remarqua Krystal que quand il referma la porte. Celle-ci tenait son visage dans ses mains. Un petit filet de sang coulait entre ses doigts.  
-Miss Potter ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez ici ? s'écria le professeur.  
-Vous b'avez cassé le dez ! argua l'adolescente.  
-Pardon ?!  
Elle retira ses mains laissant voir que du sang coulait de son nez. Manifestement, elle s'était pris la porte de plein fouet mais son nez n'avait rien de cassé. Rogue poussa un soupir et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il tendit à Krystal. Celle-ci le regarda plus que surprise.  
-C'est une nappe ou quoi ? demanda Krystal assez fort pour que même son frère, assit tout au fond de la salle puisse l'entendre.  
-Si cela ne vous convient pas vous n'avez qu'à retourner vous asseoir sans ennuyer le reste de la classe. »  
L'adolescente prit le mouchoir à motif écossais avec humeur. Elle l'attrapa par un coin et le mouchoir se déplia encore. Il aurait facilement pu lui couvrir entièrement la tête tant il était grand. Elle retourna à sa place sous les ricanements des Serpentards. Sitôt assise, elle partit dans une discussion des plus passionnantes avec Ambre.  
X  
Ambre n'écoutait absolument rien de ce que pouvait bien dire le professeur. Elle était absorbée par l'?uvre d'art qu'elle était en train de dessiner sur son parchemin. A chaque fois que Krystal avait tenté de voir ce qu'elle faisait, Ambre se détournait et souriait tant qu'elle pouvait. Krystal dû attendre que son amie ait fini pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle lui passa son croquis en pouffant de rire. La jeune Potter ne tarda pas à découvrir pourquoi. Ambre venait de faire une caricature du professeur Rogue et Krystal devait bien avouer qu'elle était drôlement réussie. Elle réprima à son tour un rire et voulu rendre son ?uvre à son amie. Krystal se pencha au dessus du chaudron pour dissimuler son geste mais quand Ambre voulu le reprendre, elle donna accidentellement un coup dans le nez de Krystal. Son nez se remit à saigner et une goutte de sang traça sa route jusqu'au chaudron. Dès que la petite perle de sang eut effleurée la surface du mélange bouillonnant, la potion émit un sifflement strident et devint fuschia. Les deux jeunes filles, qui s'étaient penchées au dessus du chaudron se regardèrent intriguées. Finalement, Krystal leva la main :  
« Professeur.  
Rogue leva la tête vers elles et les observa avec mépris.  
-Vous avez un problème miss Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas capable de suivre les indications au tableau ? lança Rogue sur un ton mielleux.  
Krystal, nullement démontée, continua.  
-Non, ce n'est pas cela.  
Rogue s'était approché de leur table. Il s'était mis face à Krystal mais ne pouvait pas encore voir le contenu du chaudron.  
-Que se passerait-il si une goutte de sang tombait dans le mélange ?  
Rogue ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Tous les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Il se précipita au dessus de la préparation. Il dit, pas plus haut qu'un murmure mais parfaitement audible pour tous dans ce silence pesant.  
-Alors vous auriez crée un puissant explosif. »  
Un frisson parcouru la salle. Personne ne fit le moindre mouvement. Rogue, Ambre et Krystal étaient toujours penchés au dessus du mélange. Soudain le professeur ordonna à tous le monde de se mettre à terre. Il allait en faire de même quand la potion fit ce qu'elle avait à faire.C'est à dire exploser.  
Une épaisse fumée se répandit dans toute la salle, une désagréable odeur de souffre se fit sentir. On entendait de ci, de là des toussotements et des crachotements dans la classe. Krystal, les larmes aux yeux, battit des bras pour repousser la fumée. Elle essuya ses yeux et essaya de regarder plus loin que le bout de son nez. Peu à peu, les vapeurs se dissipaient. Krystal vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas perdu un bras ou que des verrues n'avaient pas décidé de pousser sur son visage. A son grand soulagement, elle n'avait rien de tout cela. Vraisemblablement, cette potion faisait simplement beaucoup de bruit et pas mal de fumée.Rien de bien méchant.Elle ne distinguait toujours pas le professeur mais quelques marmonnements lui indiquèrent qu'il allait bien. Elle vit sa silhouette s'appuyer à sa table.  
Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, la fumée avait complètement disparut et elle vit les mains tremblantes de rage de son professeur. Elle releva lentement la tête pour l'affronter et.elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu ce réflexe. Des langues commencèrent à se délier mais personne n'osait rire.bien que la situation était on ne peut plus comique. Krystal se mordit la lèvre si fort que même plusieurs jours plus tard, cette dernière continuerait de lui faire mal. Rogue n'avait encore rien remarquer.  
« Je me demande si il y a vraiment un cerveau là-dessous, rugit le professeur. Comment. »  
Il écarquilla les yeux à son tour mais c'était la tête de Krystal qu'il regardait. L'adolescente ne comprenait pas cette intérêt soudain et elle allait en parler à Ambre quand elle croisa son regard. Les deux jeunes filles se pointèrent simultanément du doigt et là se fut trop. Elles furent prises d'une crise de rire abominable. Ambre s'était retrouvée avec des cheveux vert pomme alors que Krystal abhorrait une splendide chevelure bleu électrique.  
Rogue se pencha lentement au dessus du chaudron pour observer son reflet dans le liquide. Quand il se redressa et jeta à Krystal et Ambre un regard d'oiseau tombé du nid, leur fou rire ne fit que repartir de plus belle. Lui avait hérité d'une superbe crinière d'un rouge flamboyant. Elles étaient les deux seules à oser se moquer de leur professeur à cet instant.Même Marc semblait atterré.Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas puisque d'habitude il ne laissait jamais Rogue lui marcher sur le pieds (Ce qui avait fait perdre à Gryffondor un nombre impressionnant de points). L'hilarité des jeunes filles fut stoppée net quand le professeur tapa violemment du poing sur la table. Sur le moment, elles semblèrent même se tasser.  
« POTTER !!! Je retire trente points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue !!!  
-QUOI !!! S'étrangla l'accusée. C'est de votre faute si ce mélange à exploser !!!  
-Ma faute ? Vous avez un certain culot ! s'écria Rogue. Qu'est ce qui vous a prit de mettre du sang dans ce mélange ???  
-Vous croyez franchement que je l'ai fait pour le plaisir ! hurla Krystal. Si vous ne m'aviez pas fichu cette porte dans la figure on n'en serait pas là.  
-C'est vrai, brailla Ambre en se joignant à la mêlée. Jamais ce serait arrivé si vous aviez fait plus attention en entrant dans la salle, vous ne seriez jamais retrouvé avec une tête pareille !  
Ambre avait frappé fort. Alors que les Serpentards l'observaient avec une haine profonde, les Gryffondor se demandaient si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Krystal, elle, dévisageait son amie avec un mélange d'admiration et remerciement. Généralement, on laissait le soin à la jeune Gryffondor de répondre au professeur. Alors que sur le coup, Rogue n'avait pas su comment réagir, il s'était vite repris.  
-Cela fera vingt points de moins à Serpentard et vous aurez une retenue, fit Rogue d'un ton sinistre  
La nature plutôt calme et timide de Ambre sembla refaire surface et elle se rassit le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de Rogue. Cela ne posait pas un énorme problème vu que le caractère bien trempé de Krystal était réapparut lui aussi.  
-Oh ! Laissez la tranquille un peu ! Et la liberté d'expression alors ? Elle a le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense !  
-Oh très bien.et vous à quoi pensez-vous ? répliqua Rogue d'un air doucereux  
-Et bien.en réalité j'ai surtout très mal eu nez.  
Rogue eu un reniflement de dédain. Il avait gagné cette partie puisqu'elle ne s'était pas risquée à lui faire de remarque bien sentie. Il lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement ses cheveux et ceux des filles qui avaient changé de couleur mais aussi les murs qui étaient dorénavant parsemés de taches aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Jamais de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, on n'avait vu une salle des potions aussi.joyeuse et colorée. Rogue avait atteint son bureau quand une voix confiante et pleine d'assurance se fit entendre :  
-Cela dit en passant, je trouve votre teinture MA-GNI-FIQUE »  
Finalement c'était elle qui avait gagné.  
XXX  
Krystal frémissait d'excitation. Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte de LEUR salle. Celle qui leur était réservée ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la salle d'un pas conquérant.  
La salle était tout bonnement magnifique. Toutes les sortes d'instruments possibles et imaginables étaient là, placés au fond de la salle. L'avant de la pièce était suffisamment grand pour pouvoir danser aisément. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient déjà là.mais ils avaient des têtes d'enterrement. Ils auraient dû être heureux pourtant. Cette salle était la plus merveilleuse qu'on aurait pu trouver. C'était peut être un problème en rapport au quidditch. Elle leur posa la question.  
« Non, c'est pas ça.pas ça du tout.commença Fred.  
-En fait tout est parfait au quidditch.continua George.  
-Alors quel est le problème ? s'étonna Krystal.  
Fred s'approcha de Krystal et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
-Regarde qui doit nous surveiller.  
La jeune fille chercha des yeux le-dit professeur et le vit assis derrière un bureau plus ou moins minable. C'était Rogue.  
-Oh non pas vous ! s'écria Krystal sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait même pas baisser la voix.  
Les deux jumeaux la dévisagèrent avec incrédulité. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et esquissa un sourire d'excuse.  
-Voilà une parole qui venait du fond du c?ur Miss, rétorqua froidement Rogue. »  
XXX  
Rogue s'amusait avec une plume qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts. Il surveillait le trio du coin de l'?il.ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas attentif ! Rien ne lui échappait, comme s'il possédait une sorte de filtre intégré à son oreille. Les jumeaux weasley s'étaient installés sur un vieux canapé défoncé alors que Krystal avait préféré se perché sur le rebords d'une table à trois pieds. Ils parlaient quidditch mais prenaient bien soin de ne laisser échapper aucun des noms des nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
Rogue repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Mc Gonagall le matin même.Mais pas question de tout expliquer à la gamine tant que les deux Cognards roux seraient là. Comment faire ? La solution vint quasiment instantanément quand Krystal prit la parole.  
« Au fait.vous occupez pas de la clé ce soir.J'irais la rapportée moi même à Rusard.  
-Pourquoi ?! s'insurgea George. Tu n'as donc pas confiance en nous ?  
-Ou alors madame à un rendez-vous galant ? susurra Fred sans cacher la pointe d'amusement qui perçait dans sa voix.  
-Mademoiselle, je te prie, souligna la jeune fille. Et ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.C'est simplement que la salle doit être laissée dans l'état dans lequel elle a été trouvée.Si je ramène la clé, c'est que j'aurais été la dernière à quitter la salle. De plus, je suis connue pour être plutôt consciencieuse.Conclusion : on pensera que la salle est propre. Maintenant, imagine que c'est quelqu'un qui passe le plus clair de son temps à faire exploser des bombabouses.t'en conclus ???  
-Ouais, bon ça va.interrompit George. On commence ou on attend qu'il nous pousse une barbe ? »  
Sur ce, les trois adolescents, se cherchèrent leur instrument de prédilection. George tira une guitare électrique d'une vieille malle. L'électricité ne fonctionnant pas à Poudlard, la prise avait été remplacée par une sorte de boule d'énergie lumineuse. Fred, lui, s'était dirigé vers la batterie. Le sombre professeur de potions ne chercha même pas à savoir comment ces deux enquiquineurs avaient pu apprendre à jouer de ces instruments.Il savait vaguement que l'on dispensait des cours de solfège dans le collège (auxquels participait d'ailleurs Krystal) mais là s'arrêtaient ses connaissances.Krystal sortit quant à elle un vieux violon qui n'avait plus de preuves à faire. Elle se contenta de le poser sur la table et de l'épousseter un peu. Fred toussota.le genre de toussotement qui veut plus ou moins dire 'C'est pas tout mais moi j'ai pas que ça à faire alors bouge toi !'  
Krystal haussa les épaules et leur donna des parchemins qu'elle sortit de son sac.Certainement des partitions.D'après ce que Rogue avait compris, le trio avait écrit ses propres chansons et s'en étaient servis pour qu'on leur alloue enfin cette pièce. George s'accorda, Fred chercha les baguettes les moins rongées qu'il ait pu trouvé et Krystal fit chauffer sa voix.  
Peut être que dans deux minutes il serait forcé de se lancer un sort de surdité.  
Une mélodie commença à s'élever dans l'air.une introduction à la guitare. La batterie enchaîna et Krystal se mit à chanter. Pas si désagréable.même assez bien d'ailleurs. Rogue avait redouté les 'compétences' de ce groupe, mais il devait bien admettre (au fond de lui-même en tous cas) que le rythme était assez entraînant. Après avoir laissé son esprit vagabonder quelques minutes, il se repencha sur son problème. Pendant que la voix de la jeune fille parvenait à ses oreilles ('Open your eyes, the darkness have caught your heart'), il pensait à différentes manières de lui annoncer la vérité. Elle était assez ouverte d'esprit mais c'était quand même beaucoup lui demander. Après avoir joué la même chanson six ou sept fois d'affilée, George annonça une pause qui fut très bien accueillit. La conversation reprit :  
« Je ne pensait pas qu'on se débrouillerait si bien, dit Krystal visiblement aux anges (et en sueur aussi). On n'a quasiment pas ripé.  
-Ouais, mais il y un problème avec le 'ré' dans la deuxième ligne, se plaignit Fred.on devrait le remplacer par un 'mi'.  
-Oh ! Pause ! On se repose frérot ! Pendant que j'y pense. Faudrait faire passer des auditions.Deux musiciens et une chanteuse c'est pas suffisant.  
-Je m'en suis occupée, prévint Krystal. Dans quinze jours.il y aura une note dans le hall.  
-Parfait ! s'exclama le rouquin.  
-Excellent ! renchérit l'autre rouquin. Au fait, c'est la mode les teintures ? »  
Krystal explosa de rire au point de réveiller les morts. L'incident dans la salle de potion avait fait le tour de l'école en moins d'une demi-heure et jamais on n'avait vu autant d'élèves se balader dans les cachots humides. Rogue avait passer la moitié de son temps libre à se laver les cheveux (Et oui cela lui arrivait de temps en temps !) mais rien à faire. La couleur sang de sa tignasse refusait obstinément de débarrasser le plancher. Krystal, elle, était tout à fait satisfaite de sa coloration. Et puis, dans un groupe de musique c'est presque banal après tout.  
X  
Enfin les Weasley étaient partis. Krystal rangeait la salle et rassemblait ses affaires. Rogue, c'est son courage qu'il rassembla. On a beau avoir un c?ur dur comme la pierre, se faire jeter comme une pelure de patate ça fait toujours mal. Il l'aborda :  
« Excusez moi, miss Potter, j'aimerais.  
-.me pardonner de vous avoir transformé en tomate ? demanda t-elle le coupant.  
-Comment ? Non, ça je pense que ce sera difficile, répondit Rogue surpris.  
-Tant pis.Par contre, pendant ma colle, jeudi prochain.Pourrait-on refaire une potion anti-rêve.plus forte.  
Rogue la regarda, incapable de cacher son hébétude.  
-Vous n'avez quand même pas déjà finit toutes les fioles ??? Il y en avait pour au moins un mois !  
-Oh non ! Il m'en reste encore tout un stock.mais ça ne me fait aucun effet.j'ai toujours mes cauchemars.  
-Entendu, accorda le professeur après un long silence. Mais seulement après que vous ayez nettoyé ma salle de classe de fond en comble. »  
Krystal fit la moue quand il parla de nettoyage mais elle semblait tellement soulagée qu'il ait accepté sa requête qu'elle ne dit rien. Elle lui souhaita même très chaleureusement le bonsoir et partit vers sa tour. Rogue n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était juste en face du bureau de Rusard. Il avait suivit la gamine machinalement dans ses moindres actions. Il était trop préoccupé par cette histoire de cauchemars.Peut être avait elle tout simplement mal préparé la potion ? Non, impossible ! Il l'avait surveillé de près.Il savait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.Alors.ses cauchemars.étaient certainement pires que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'autre.Il n'avait toujours rien dit à Krystal.  
XXX  
Krystal se redressa aussi vite que si la mort l'avait poursuivi. Il lui fallu un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle était bien à l'abri, emmêlée dans ses draps. La chambre était noire.une très légère lueur émanait de la fenêtre. La jeune fille mit la main sur son front. Bouillant. Une goutte de sueur courut le long de son visage pour s'écraser sur son lit. PLINK. Ses camarades dormaient déjà à poings fermés depuis longtemps. PLINK. Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce à quoi elle avait rêver, mais c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Elle prit le journal intime de sa mère, le caressa et l'ouvrit. Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux mais elle resta là.seule.à lire.  
XXXXXXXX  
Et re-finit. Je sais je suis plutôt lente à poster les chapitres (et mon ordi fait rien pour m'aider) mais ça personne pourra me changer.A moins peut être que des reviews.mouaff.excusez moi, je pensais tout haut.  
  
Kiss.  
  
PS : J'ai modifié le chapitre cinq.pas dans son contenu !!! C'est simplement pour qu'il soit plus lisible et plus agréable à lire. 


	7. annonce

Kikou,  
  
Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.Etant donné que je reçois relativement peu de réviews, j'en conclu que ma fic n'intéresse pas (ou tout simplement ne plait pas) à grand monde. Je vais donc arrêter de poster les chapitres. Dites moi ce qui cloche avec cette fic afin que je ne répète pas la même erreur si éventuellement je refais une tentative.  
  
Voilà, voilà. Si néanmoins, il y en a toujours qui veulent connaître la suite de l'histoire, je leur enverrais la suite mais sous forme de mail (à condition qu'il se fassent connaître bien sûr.je sens que ma boite à mail ne va pas beaucoup se remplir ces temps-ci :'-( ). On verra bien ce que ça donne.Si j'ai plusieurs demandes, je pourrais peut être revenir sur ma décision.  
  
En tous cas, merci aux quelques uns qui ont pris la peine de me réviewer. C'était vraiment sympa et je vous fais à tous de gros bisous ;-P  
  
:3 )-------- 


	8. La loi du plus fort

Tout d'abord.AAAAHHHH ! ! !  
  
Pfou, j'passe pour une conne mais ça soulage de crier un bon coup. Bon, j'ai été vraiment surprise par le nombre d'e-mails que j'ai reçu (j'ai en ai pas reçu des centaines non plus, j'vais pas exagérer) et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! ! ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire. J'vous fais de gros bisous, de gros smacks, de gros..bref, tout le monde à compris.  
  
Pour dire, ça m'a (presque) donner honte d'avoir mis mon petit « coup de gueule ». Y a au moins un point positif à ça, maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de continuer ! ! !  
  
Je considère ce chapitre comme le point réel de départ dans l'action. On va avoir quelques explications importantes sur Krystal..J'ai bien dit « quelques ». Il était temps d'entrer dans l'action parce que je vais pas tarder à arriver au milieu de l'histoire, peut être que c'est même déjà dépassé, je ne sais pas encore très bien.  
  
Bon, pour me faire pardonner de mon pitit message relativement égoïste, voilà le chapitre 7.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Marc se réveilla en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Il entendit les lourds ronflements de Neville et les murmures inintelligibles d'un Ron endormi. Marc se redressa et écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard et il ne s'était toujours pas fait à cette tranquillité relative, à cette liberté. C'était si inhabituel pour lui. Ce qu'il désirait le plus, c'était se rapprocher des Potter. Qu'on le mette au courant des plus petits secrets aussi futiles puissent-ils être. Plus d'une fois il avait voulu remettre Malfoy à sa place mais comment le faire sans se compromettre ?  
  
Marc essuya son front d'un revers de la main et se rendit compte en même temps qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était toujours très éprouvant. Le problème c'est qu'il ignorait pourquoi : il n'était jamais malade. Il se leva avec la ferme intention de se plonger la tête sous l'eau. il se glissa silencieusement hors du dortoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne put arriver jusqu'au bout.  
  
Une silhouette emmitouflée jusqu'au cou avançait vers lui. Instinctivement, le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte en face de lui et s'engouffra dans la pièce (un débarras où les meubles qui n'étaient pas recouverts de draps blancs l'étaient par une épaisse couche de poussière). Il laissa un entrebâillement suffisamment grand pour voir le visage de l'inconnu. il entendait ses pas se rapprocher. Marc serra sa baguette du plus fort qu'il pût, près à bondir.  
  
Krystal ! ! !  
  
C'était simplement la jeune fille. Marc se détendit légèrement mais ses traits se durcirent quand il se rendis compte qu'il était quatre heures du matin. La petite semblait complètement perdue. Elle avait le regard vide et bien qu'elle soit couverte de la tête aux pieds, elle grelottait. Son apparence effraya Marc. Il voulut aller lui demander si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il se mit en tête de suivre Krystal. Cela ne représentait aucune difficultés pour lui. Il avait passer tellement de temps dissimulé dans l'ombre, tellement de temps à éviter le regard des autres que c'était devenu un réflexe pour lui.  
  
Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Marc vit Hermione à une table, la tête dans les mains et un monceau de parchemins étalés tout autour d'elle. Elle était profondément endormie. Marc sourit en pensant qu'elle venait certainement de réviser le contrôle de métamorphose qu'ils allaient avoir l'après-midi même. Elle poussa un profond soupir sonnant étrangement comme « préfète en chef » et calla sa tête sur une pile de notes qui n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. Krystal n'y prêta aucune attention et continua de marcher en direction de la sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille avait disparu dans le couloir sombre de la tour. Le jeune garçon passa le portrait de la grosse dame à son tour (« les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucune éducation »).  
  
Alors que Marc prenait soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, à se cacher dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Krystal avançait en plein milieu du corridor, ses chaussure tapant allègrement le sol. Marc se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Rusard n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus. Il fallait la ramener à la tour avant que...  
  
Marc se frappa le front. La claque résonna contre les murs du château mais la Gryffondor ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Ce regard vitreux, ces allures fantomatiques.Krystal était tout simplement somnambule. Si Rusard les surprenait, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il essayait de la rattraper. Autant minimiser les dégâts ! Marc avait peur de tenter quoi que ce soit. Les somnambules peuvent avoir des réactions imprévisibles. Réveiller l'un d'entre eux pouvait par ailleurs entraîner de graves crises de folie voir même la mort dans certains cas. S'ils ne rencontraient personne, le garçon laisserait Krytal émerger toute seule, veillant simplement à ce qu'elle ne sois pas embêtée par un visiteur importun.  
  
Manifestement, Krystal savait parfaitement où elle allait. Elle n'avait pas rebrousser chemin une seule fois. Marc s'était quelque peu rapprocher d'elle quand il avait réalisé que de toutes façons, elle ne le verrait pas. Il entendit des éclats venant d'un couloir adjacent. La jeune intrépide n'hésita pas pour autant. Elle passa fièrement et la tête haute devant l'endroit où devait se tenir au moins deux personnes. Le garçon fut plus prudent et préféra longer le mur. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Mc Gonagall s'en prendre à un élève qui ne devait même pas être en troisième année. Trop occupée à le sermonner, le professeur de métamorphose ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui alongeait maintenant le pas pour se remettre au même niveau que la somnambule (qu'elle n'avait pas vu non plus d'ailleurs).  
  
Krystal ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur le grand hall. Que voulait-elle faire ? Sortir ? Mauvaise idée ! L'adolescente descendit tranquillement les marches mais Marc resta en haut, figé. Un bruit de claquement se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait vers eux. Marc s'accroupit derrière la balustrade et regarda à travers les barreaux, la personne qui venait d'arriver. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit Rogue stopper net devant la jeune fille. Celle ci le dépassa et un air de stupeur se dessina sur le visage du maître des potions. Se reprenant rapidement, il avança d'un pas furieux et se planta devant la Gryffondor (« Bon sang, il ne dort jamais celui là ? »). Krystal n'arrêta sa marche que quand elle rentra dans le professeur :  
  
« Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez, Miss Potter ? »  
  
Krystal secoua la tête. Marc comprit qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Le garçon pensa amèrement que comme réveil-matin, on faisait moins monstrueux que Rogue. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle leva ses yeux, honteux, vers ceux, impitoyables, du professeur. Elle éclata soudain en sanglots sous le regard incrédule de rogue qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Sur le coup, le maître du cynisme ne sût que dire. Il chuchota quelque chose que Marc ne put entendre.  
  
Marc sortit sa baguette et murmura « Auditis ». Les paroles des deux personnes s'amplifièrent dans la tête du garçon.  
  
« C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci, s'exclama Krystal la voix entrecoupée de violents sanglots.  
  
-Et les cauchemars ?  
  
Une seconde ! ! ! Rogue s'inquiétait pour Krystal ? ? ?  
  
-Un peu estompés mais toujours là.  
  
-Le rêve de cette nuit avait-il quelque chose de..singulier ?  
  
-Oui..J'ai vu..  
  
Krystal ne finit pas sa phrase. Un hurlement strident déchira le silence pesant de la nuit. Marc, Rogue et Krystal levèrent simultanément la tête. Marc se releva et pointa sa baguette vers la provenance des cris. Quelque chose se précipitait vers eux. Le professeur repoussa Krystal derrière lui. Désarmée, épuisée, la jeune fille jetait des coups d'?il fébriles par dessus l'épaule de Rogue.  
  
Une créature immonde déboula dans le hall. Marc l'identifia tout de suite. Le monstre avait le corps d'un lion mais sa queue avait été remplacée par une vipère. Au niveau de son poitrail se trouvaient une véritable armure d'écailles. La tête du monstre, à mi chemin entre celle d'un tyrannosaure et celle d'un rhinocéros, était pourvu de trois cornes écarlates mesurant chacune au moins un mètre. Une gueule béante, dégoulinante de bave, laissait voir des dents plus acérées que celles d'un dragon. La bête mesurait près de quatre mètre de haut. Un Hartis ! ! !  
  
La porte étant trop petite pour lui, l'Hartis avait défoncée l'un des pans du mur. Il se tenait face-à-face avec Marc qui brandit sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort d'immobilisation. Le sort rebondit sur le corps de la créature qui poussa un rugissement rageur. L'Hartis sauta par dessus le garçon qui en tomba à la renverse, déséquilibré. Le monstre dévalait les escaliers pendant que le professeur pressait Krystal de s'enfuir. Terrorisée, cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de fixer le monstre. Rogue lanca à son tour un sort d'immobilisation sans plus de succès que Marc.  
  
L'hartis balança un coup de patte au maître des potions. Krystal hurla alors que le professeur, projeté par la puissance du choc, finissait sa course en s'écrasant contre l'un des murs de la pièce dans un craquement sinistre caractéristique d'un os qui se brise. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, conscient mais tout juste.  
  
Krystal leva ses mains en (inutile) protection. Le monstre l'attrapa par la taille, ses crocs s'enfonçant dans la chair de l'adolescente. Marc, comme Rogue, entendit son cri de douleur avant de voir la jeune fille perdre connaissance, sa tête ballottant comme celle d'un pantin. Il se remit sur ses pieds et descendit la volée de marches quatre à quatre pendant que le professeur se redressait lui aussi. Ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite de l'Hartis qui venait de défoncer les gigantesques doubles portes de Poudlard. Peu à peu, quelques élèves étaient arrivés pour voir ce qui se passait. Quelques têtes curieuses commençaient déjà à inspecter les restes de portes poussant de temps à autre des exclamations montrant clairement qu'ils venaient de louper un passage.  
  
Le monstre était maintenant dans le parc de l'école, Krystal toujours dans sa gueule. Il fallait agir très vite, la créature était bien plus rapide que les deux hommes et une fois la limite de la forêt Interdite franchie, il serait pratiquement impossible de retrouver leurs traces. Le sang de la jeune fille s'échappait par instant de la gueule de la bête pendant que la vie cherchait désespérément à quitter son corps.  
  
Rogue, en dernier recours, jeta un sort :  
  
« Stupéfix !!! »  
  
Le sort, par chance, ne s'écrasa pas sur le corps de l'Hartis mais pénétra dans la gueule du serpent. Le serpent éructa et le monstre s'arrêta à trois mètres de la forêt.  
  
Le duo se précipita pour récupérer la jeune fille, inerte, coincée entre les crocs de la bête. Lentement, délicatement, ils extirpèrent le corps de Krystal et purent constater, horrifiés, l'étendue des dégâts. Du sang maculait le corps de l'adolescente tandis que le venin du monstre s'insinuait dans ses veines.  
  
XXX  
  
« JE VEUX LA VOIR !!!  
  
Hystérique, Harry refusait d'entrer dans la salle de métamorphose. Mc Gonagall venait de lui apprendre pourquoi sa soeur n'avait pas daigné se montrer de la matinée.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler Mr Potter. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais calmez-vous, tenta vainement Mc Gonagall pour rasséréner le garçon.  
  
-Me calmer ? Un monstre a failli bouffer ma soeur et je devrais me calmer ?!! rugit le 'Survivant' hors de lui »  
  
Marc n'était pas là non plus. A cette heure-ci, il était certainement dans le bureau du directeur, expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Harry ne voulait même plus entendre parler de ce gamin qui n'avait pas été fichu de ramener sa soeur au dortoir. S'il en avait eu la présence d'esprit, rien de tout cela ne serait pas arrivé et elle ne serait pas suspendue à cette corde qui la baladait entre la vie et la mort. Rejeter la faute sur Marc était une solution moins douloureuse mais en réalité il se sentait épouvantablement coupable. Il aurait dû le sentir ! il aurait dû sentir qu'elle n'allait pas bien !  
  
A bien des étages en dessous de celui où se passait cette scène, quelque part dans les cachots, se trouvait un homme penché sur son chaudron. La porte soigneusement fermée à clé, il jetait toutes sortes d'essences diverses, de poudre et de membres d'animaux morts.  
  
Severus rogue savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour préparer l'antidote au poison sinon Potter deviendrait bientôt fils unique. Il faudrait au moins trois quarts d'heure avant que la potion ne sois prête. La bâcler n'aurait pas aidé Krystal. Rogue s'était efforcé de se calmer et de préparer sa mixture avec le plus grand soin. Il repensa tristement à cette dure matinée.  
  
Après avoir fait apparaître un brancard, il avait amené Krystal à l'infirmerie. La seule chose qu'avait pu faire Mme Pomfresh avait été de faire un bandage de fortune tout autour de la taille de la jeune fille et de lui mettre un pyjama propre. N'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire, l'infirmière avait voulu s'occuper du bras de Rogue, tordu dans un angle effrayant. Ce dernier, les pensées occupées sur un sujet autrement plus grave qu'un 'pitoyable' bras cassé ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il avait néanmoins pris le remède que lui tendait fermement Mme Pomfresh. Rogue, en refermant la porte de l'infirmerie, s'était discrètement essuyé les yeux d'où coulaient quelques larmes. Il avait foncé jusqu'à son bureau et s'était mis au travail.  
  
La potion était prête. Il en remplit un plein flacon à l'aide d'une louche en argent, le secoua et vérifia que le mélanger prenait bien une teinte oscillant entre le violet et le noir. Il sortit en trombe de son bureau et courut. Il heurta un garçon dans un couloir qui lui sembla bien être Potter mais il ne prit pas la peine de regarder. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps..  
  
Pomfresh l'attendait et lui arracha presque la potion des mains. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce où se trouvait Krystal. Rogue fut frappé par l'évolution de son état. Quand il l'avait laissée là, à part le sang inondant sa robe, on aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Maintenant, la jeune fille était secouée de convulsions et cherchait l'air fébrilement. Ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient attachés par des sangles. L'infirmière eut un mal fou à faire avaler la potion à l'adolescente. D'une main elle avait fait pression sur son cou et de l'autre, lui avait donné la préparation. L'effet fut immédiat. Sitôt la mixture ingurgitée, le corps de la jeune fille stoppa toute convulsion et elle recommença à respirer normalement. Soulagé, Rogue et tira de sa poche un autre flacon rempli d'une sorte de pâte.  
  
« Mettez cela sur ses plaies. Cela devrait les refermer rapidement.  
  
-Impossible, répondit simplement Mrs Pomfresh.  
  
-Comment cela ? demanda le professeur, inquiet.  
  
-Elles ne sont plus là.  
  
Rogue resta interdit. Quand il était parti, les plaies étaient si profondes qu'on aurait pu croire que toute la peau du ventre de l'enfant s'était envolée. Comment avaient-elles pu disparaître ? Comme pour prouver ses dires, Mrs Pomfresh souleva légèrement le haut du pyjama. Rien. Le ventre de Krystal était immaculé.  
  
« Je peux..  
  
-Prélever un échantillon de son sang ? finit Pomfresh. Je l'ai déjà fait mais je ne l'ai pas encore analysé. »  
  
Sur ce, elle tendit au professeur une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge. Rogue la prit, non sans s'être assuré une dernière fois que la potion faisait effet.  
  
XXX  
  
C'est en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que Harry prenait sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller voir sa s?ur, alors que Marc donnait des coups de rage dans son polochon alors qu'il était censé dormir, alors que Ron dormait réellement après avoir avaler une sacrée dose d'aspirine, alors qu'Hermione relisait pour la cinquième fois la même ligne de 'L'histoire de Poudlard' pour tromper sa peur, alors que Voldemort punissait les Mangemorts ayant failli à leur mission, que Rogue poussa un cri de surprise face à l'étrange découverte qu'il venait de faire.  
  
Jamais le professeur n'avait mis si peu de temps à rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Il tomba nez à nez avec une porte close. Rogue poussa un juron silencieux. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là !!! Il était près de trois heures du matin. Le directeur devait certainement être dans sa chambre à compter les moutons sautant par dessus une barrière. Il allait faire demi-tour quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire volte- face pour savoir que l'ancien professeur de métamorphose se trouvait derrière lui :  
  
« Je me doutais que vous ne dormiez pas, sourit gentiment le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Monsieur..  
  
-Vous voulez me parler, Severus ? dit le directeur d'un ton engageant. Entrez donc, nous serons plus à l'aise qu'au milieu du couloir »  
  
Les deux hommes discutèrent si longtemps qu'il faisait déjà jour quand ils se séparèrent. L'analyse du sang s'était révélée être une de ces nouvelles qui expliquent beaucoup de choses mais que l'on a pas vraiment envie de savoir. Non pas que ce fut un problème lié au poison ! Non ! Rogue avait testé son antidote sur l'échantillon et il avait été assez satisfait du résultat. Toute cellule malade avait été éliminée en quelques minutes. De ce côté là, Rogue était assez confiant. Le problème était bien antérieur au poison. Il était là depuis la naissance de la jeune fille pour être exact. C'était étonnant que personne ne l'ait remarqué auparavant.  
  
Dumbledore avait insisté pour que le maître des potions explique à Krystal ce qui clochait avec son organisme.  
  
« Le plus tôt sera le mieux..n'attendez pas quatorze autres années » avait dit le vieux directeur.  
  
Rogue avait docilement acquiescé mais pestait intérieurement contre le barbu.  
  
XXX  
  
« Une semaine !!!  
  
-Tu nous as fichu une belle frousse tu sais. »  
  
Harry repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur les yeux de sa soeur. Allongée dans un lit à l'infirmerie, Krystal essayait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Un monstre l'avait prise dans sa gueule, du poison s'était infiltré dans ses veines, son ventre avait été à moitié arraché, Rogue lui avait donné l'antidote, ses blessures s'étaient refermées d'elles mêmes et enfin, son frère lui avait tout raconté après une semaine de coma. Rien de plus banal en somme ! Elle se demandait ce qui l'étonnait le plus : le fait qu'elle soit encore vivante ou celui que Harry ne l'ait pas étouffée en la serrant dans ses bras. Décidément, frôler la mort devenait une habitude dans la famille Potter.  
  
Harry observait sa s?ur sans mot dire. Elle semblait réfléchir. Le garçon imagina facilement la difficulté à revenir à la réalité pour l'avoir déjà vécu lui-même. Il respecta son silence et attendit patiemment qu'elle parle.  
  
« J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas lâchée d'une semelle, plaisanta Krystal.  
  
-Détrompe-toi !!! S'insurgea Harry. C'est la première fois que Madame Pomfresh accepte de me laisser entrer !  
  
-Et ça t'a arrêté ? demanda t-elle malicieusement.  
  
-Voyons, qui serais-je si je ne m'occupais pas un temps soit peu de ma s?ur unique et préférée.  
  
Krystal rit de bon c?ur mais s'interrompit dès qu'elle vit le visage de Harry s'assombrir. Il enchaîna :  
  
-Par contre..Rogue était souvent là quand je venais te voir..  
  
-La nuit ?  
  
-Une fois par contre..Il m'a repéré. Je te dis pas la beuglante !!!  
  
-Combien de points ? questionna l'adolescente.  
  
-En fait.  
  
-Oh allez !!! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'a retiré aucun point à gryffondor.  
  
-Trente, répondit rageusement Harry.  
  
-Y a déjà eu pire..  
  
-Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton score quotidien ?  
  
Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'un oreiller vint faire voler ses lunettes à l'autre bout de la pièce (« Tu n'oserais pas faire de mal à ta pauvre s?ur malade ?! »). Harry secoua la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il aimait tellement la voir comme ça. Joyeuse, comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'avoua vaincue, non sans avoir protester (Selon elle, c'était vraiment un coup bas de la part de Harry, elle ne pouvait pas surenchérir) et reprit une conversation plus sérieuse.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, la nuit ?  
  
-Rogue ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il devait s'assurer que la potion fonctionnait. Quand il m'a vu, il était comme fou, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une colère pareille ! Remarque j'ai autre chose à faire que l'observer toutes les cinq minutes..Bref ! Je trouvais que j'avais une très bonne raison de me trouver là mais je devait être le seul à le penser.  
  
-Potter ? Voudriez-vous sortir maintenant ?  
  
Harry tourna son regard indigné vers l'infirmière. Il n'était même pas là depuis dix minutes qu'il devait déjà partir.  
  
-Oh madame, s'il vous plait ! supplia Krystal. Encore un peu ! J'ai encore des chose à lui dire..Et puis il n'a plus cours et moi je ne suis même pas fatiguée !!!  
  
-Hors de question, coupa la femme en blanc. Un seul visiteur ! Il faut que vous vous reposiez.  
  
-Euh, je vous jure qu'Harry est tout seul. Encore il y aurait eu Dudley, c'est vrai que cela aurait pu prêter à la confusion.  
  
-Et on peut vous promettre qu'il n'y a personne de caché sous le lit !!! continua Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le problème, répliqua Mrs Pomfresh d'un ton sans appel. Le professeur Rogue doit vous parler Miss Potter et pas question que vous soyez tous les trois dans la même pièce. Question de.eh bien de sécurité.  
  
-Je ne laisse pas ma s?ur face à.  
  
Un violent coup dans les côtes l'interrompit. Il rencontra le regard lourd de reproches de Krystal. Après avoir manifesté sa mauvaise humeur en jetant son sac sur son épaule de la même façon que s'il avait voulu le lancer par la fenêtre, Harry disparut pour laisser place au directeur des Serpentards. L'infirmière referma la porte et retourna à ses occupations.  
  
-Bonjour monsieur.  
  
-Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, marmonna Rogue.  
  
-Et vous, ça a l'air de vous faire vraiment plaisir ! répondit froidement la jeune fille.  
  
-Pas de doutes, si votre arrogance est de retour, le reste est là aussi.  
  
-Vous êtes venu pour m'insulter ou pour me parler ? Parce que si c'est pour m'insulter, vous pouvez dire à Harry de revenir ? grogna l'adolescente.  
  
Rogue sourit. Sourit ? Non impossible ! Le professeur rapprocha une chaise près du lit de la patiente et s'assit dessus.  
  
-Je suis venu pour de très bonnes raisons, dit-il en reprenant un air grave. J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions.  
  
-Euh, allez-y, répondit Krystal incertaine.  
  
-Tout d'abord, avez-vous déjà été malade ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Répondez à la question !  
  
-Euh, ça ne me vient pas à l'esprit comme ça mais oui j'ai bien dû l'être.  
  
-Je ne veux pas d'une supposition, je veux une réponse claire ! s'énerva Rogue.  
  
-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je note pas les jours où je suis malade sur un calendrier !  
  
-Très bien, passons. Vous vous rappelez du jour où vous avez décidez d'apprendre à Mr Malfoy à voler ?  
  
-Comment j'aurais pu l'oublier, lança Krystal de plus en plus agacée par les questions de son professeur.  
  
-Je sais ce qui va de travers chez vous.  
  
Krystal ne savait pas comment prendre cela. C'était une insulte ou au contraire une bonne nouvelle ?  
  
-Savez-vous de quoi est constitué un humain ?  
  
-Grossièrement, d'os, de chair et de sang.  
  
-Le sang, exactement. Chez un moldu comme votre oncle le seule liquide coulant dans ses veines est du sang. Chez un sorcier ordinaire, on trouve 80% de sang et 20% d'un fluide magique communément appelé 'mana', expliqua le professeur. C'est la seule différence entre un sorcier et un moldu. Ceci n'est qu'une moyenne. Je ne serais pas surpris si on me disais que Londubat n'a que 5% de mana.  
  
Krystal sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Oui, tout le monde sait cela, et alors ? Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi !  
  
-J'y vient mais ne me coupez pas c'est assez complexe. Bien, avoir un haut pourcentage de mana ne fait pas du sorcier en question quelqu'un de plus puissant. Il a un plus fort potentiel mais s'il ne sait pas l'utiliser, il peut se révéler incapable du moindre petit sort de première année. C'est un peu comme le cerveau, nous n'en utilisons qu'une infime partie. Les fluides magiques les plus importants recensés, en Angleterre tout du moins, appartenaient respectivement à Dumbledore et, malheureusement, Voldemort. On les a estimé à environ 30%, ce qui n'est pas énorme en somme. Simplement, ils savent l'utiliser au maximum.  
  
Rogue fit une légère pause pour reprendre son souffle puis reprit :  
  
-Il y a néanmoins un inconvénient a avoir un pourcentage élevé de mana. L'organisme, ayant besoin de beaucoup de sang pour apporter les nutriments et l'oxygène au reste du corps, s'en trouve fragilisé. De nombreux sorciers sont morts suite à cette carence. Arrivé à plus de 35%, il devient très difficile à l'individu de survivre. C'est là que vous intervenez, Miss Potter ! Vous ne possédez pas 20%, ni même 30% de mana mais 90% ! ! ! Avec un taux pareil vous ne devriez même pas vous tenir devant moi. Si on suit la logique, votre espérance de vie n'aurait pas dû dépasser trois jours. Seulement voilà, par je ne sais quel procédé, vous vivez. Et dire que j'étais fier de mes 25%..  
  
La jeune fille n'était pas sûre d'avoir assimilé seulement le tiers du quart de ce qu'avait dit Rogue. Décidément, elle ne faisait vraiment rien comme tout le monde..Pourtant, ses notes, même si elles plutôt bonnes, étaient bien loin d'atteindre celle d'Hermione. Rogue avait dû faire une erreur, c'était la seule explication plausible. Mais alors, pourquoi savait- elle parler des langues qu'elle n'avait jamais apprises ? Pourquoi était- elle capable d'utiliser certaines forces sans baguette ?  
  
Plus les minutes passaient et plus l'explication du professeur faisait son chemin dans sa tête. Etait-ce si incroyable ? Certainement ! Etait-ce si incompréhensible ? A n'en point douter ! Mais alors pourquoi diable avait- elle si envie de le croire ? Etait-ce une volonté de croire qu'elle était exceptionnelle ? Qu'elle était unique ? Certainement pas ! Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, son seul rêve était d'être un simple visage dans la foule. Tous ces regards l'énervaient, l'effrayait. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'appeler Miss Tout-le-monde. Mais après tout, ses blessures avaient bel et bien disparu. Par réflexe, elle avait porté la main à son ventre. Rogue, épiant attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements lisait en la jeune fille comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait bien une théorie là-dessus aussi :  
  
-Je ne crois pas me tromper en supposant que c'est la première fois que vous voyez la couleur de votre sang ?  
  
Krystal, comprenant où il voulait en venir, secoua la tête. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir saigné une seule fois dans sa vie. Elle avait eu un nombre incalculable de d'ecchymoses mais jamais de plaies. Tout du moins, pas qu'elle s'en souvienne.  
  
-Vous..Vous pensez que j'ai développé une sorte d'armure ou quelque chose de ce genre ? demanda la Gryffondor dont le courage s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure.  
  
-Oui, c'est ce que je pense en effet. Chaque goutte de votre sang est trop précieux pour être perdu, c'est pour cela que votre corps a mis au point cette défense des plus singulières.  
  
-Mais pourtant je croyais avoir perdu beaucoup de sang quand l'Hartis m'a attrapé pourquoi..  
  
-Je ne saurais pas répondre à votre question. Vous êtes un cas médical hors du commun..presque cliniquement mort ! Pourtant vous êtes là et en parfaite santé qui plus est.  
  
-Je n'ai pas des notes faramineuses ! Vous devriez plutôt faire des recherches sur Hermione ! s'emporta Krystal, refusant d'admettre son anormalité.  
  
-Avez vous écoutez ce que j'ai dit ? Vous avez un énorme potentiel mais vous ne savez pas l'utiliser. Pour l'instant, il se contente de se manifester quand vous entrez dans une colère noire..comme pour le cas Malfoy. Voldemort a dû s'en apercevoir et c'est sûrement lui qui vous a envoyez l'Hartis. Il s'en est pris à moi uniquement parce que je me suis interposé. Il en va de même pour Mr Blucas. Le professeur Mc Gonagall qui se trouvait un peu plus loin avec un élève de deuxième année baladeur, partage ce point de vue. Elle dit que l'Hartis s'est arrêté devant eux, les a regardé, puis est reparti. C'est Mr Roy, l'élève en question, qui a poussé le cri qui nous a prévenu de l'arrivée de la créature. La seule visée ici c'était vous ! Reste à savoir par où et comment l'Hartis a bien pu rentrer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? demanda Krystal, implorante.  
  
-Apprendre à maîtriser votre mana me semble être la première étape.  
  
-Et comment je vais faire ça ?  
  
-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider.  
  
Sur ce, rogue tira de sa poche un petit objet brillant. Il suspendit son geste. Apparemment, il hésitait encore à donner cela à l'adolescent qu'il ne considérait encore que comme une enfant. C'était peut être un peu tôt..Elle ne serait peut-être pas capable de supporter un tel poids. Qui sait ? Le professeur mit l'objet de tel façon, que Krystal pouvait parfaitement voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un superbe collier dont la chaîne était faite de mithril (un matériau aussi beau que de l'argent mais aussi solide que de l'acier) et où un petit pendentif balançait joyeusement. La jeune fille avança la main pour prendre le bijou. Elle saisit le pendentif et resta sans voix.  
  
Un diamant magnifiquement taillé et orné de fins fils d'or constituait le fameux pendentif. Quelques runes étaient lisibles à l'intérieur du diamant. Une lumière blanche s'élevait du joyau.  
  
-La pierre était toujours resté terne depuis que je l'avais, fit Rogue songeur. Vraisemblablement, elle vient de trouver son maître.  
  
-D'où tenez-vous cette merveille ? parvint à articuler la jeune fille.  
  
-Simple bijou de..  
  
(mangemort)  
  
-..famille. Rien de plus.  
  
-Je ne peux pas accepter cela ! bafouilla Krystal. C'est à vous ! Je m'en voudrais de le prendre. Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de gallions que doit valoir une telle chose ! Gardez le !  
  
-Je n'en aurais aucune utilité. Toutefois, si vous décidez de le mettre, vous ne pourrez plus l'enlever. Ce joyau vous permettra de réguler vos afflux sanguins. Il vous ramènera à un taux normal et emprisonnera la mana superflue dans ce diamant. Si vous l'ôtez, le bijou considérera que vous êtes capable de contrôler vos pouvoirs et vous restituera votre fluide magique instantanément. Si vous n'êtes pas prête, il est fort probable que votre organisme ne le supporte pas. Le changement serait trop radical, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
  
Krystal ne dit rien. C'était du Rogue tout craché que de donner un cadeau pouvant tuer. Elle y fut cependant très sensible. Si c'était le seul moyen, alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter plus longtemps. Elle passa le bijou par dessus sa tête et laissa la chaîne tomber sur son cou. Elle releva les yeux son professeur.  
  
-Veillez à ce qu'il soit toujours en contact avec votre peau..Fais attention à toi, Krystal. »  
  
Rogue ce rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait dit cette phrase à voix haute. Les yeux de Krystal le fixait toujours mais cette fois ci avec incrédulité. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire 'potion', l'adolescente était déjà pendue à son cou, moitié-pleurant, moitié-riant. Il venait de se laisser surprendre une fois de plus. Il aurait tellement voulu la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne se contenta que d'une légère tape dans le dos le mettant plus mal-à-l'aise qu'autre chose.  
  
Alors que Krystal pleurait sur son épaule, il vit quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Un vieux grimoire qui devait bien avoir plus de vingt ans. Curieux de nature, il tordit le cou pour pouvoir lire le titre de l'ouvrage. « Secret diary ». Une petite serrure fermait le livre. Un journal intime tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu. Le genre de journal que toute petite fille essaye, sans forcément beaucoup de succès, de tenir. Une minuscule étiquette attira son attention. Le nom de Lily Evans était noté dessus.  
  
« Professeur, je ne me suis pas encore regardée dans un miroir mais à en juger par la couleur de vos cheveux, les miens doivent toujours être aussi bleus. »  
  
XXX  
  
Le dangereux maître des potions passait dans les rangs pendant que les malheureux élèves s'évertuaient à faire une foutue potion à laquelle ils ne comprenaient rien. Une autre semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait offert le collier à Krystal. Il repensa distraitement au journal. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il avait pu l'aimer cette Lily ! Dommage qu'elle ne s'en sois jamais rendu compte. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour St Potter ('Crétin !!!'). Il n'était pour elle qu'un très bon ami, voir peut-être un confident. Dieu que c'était dur quand, innocemment, elle venait lui demander comment elle pouvait attirer l'attention d'un garçon. Tiens donc ? Un garçon ? Mais lequel ? 'On se le demande' pensait froidement Rogue dans ces instants.  
  
Il balaya la classe d'un regard. Krystal (comme s'il ne la voyait pas), murmurait avec excitation quelque chose à l'oreille de Ambre Allins. Malfoy, lui, regardait la jeune Potter avec un intérêt qui n'était pas du tout du goût de Pansy parkinson. Weasley faisait l'andouille avec Potter frère. Pour une fois, ce serait peut-être ce rouquin qui serait interrogé à la fin du cours. Ca lui apprendrait ! Granger soufflait ce qu'il fallait faire à Longdubat et Finnigan, vu son air perdu, cherchait encore le meilleur moyen pour faire exploser la salle.  
  
Il s'approcha de la seule table où une Gryffondor et une Serpentard se supportaient et même s'appréciaient espérant bien entendre ce qui suscitait une telle excitation (Il pourrait probablement retirer des points à Gryffondor par la même occasion). Il entendit le chuchotement de Allins.  
  
« Il a vraiment fait ça ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? siffla Krystal, amusée. Je charme les serpents môa !!!  
  
-Il y a serpents et serpentARDS.  
  
Rogue sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Potter n'était tout de même pas en train de raconter leur discussion de la semaine passée.  
  
-En attendant c'est un très beau collier..Petite veinarde ! plaisanta la Serpentard. T'en as parlé à Harry ?  
  
Le professeur resserra les poings. 20.NON.50 points de moins pour Gryffondor allait valser dans quelques secondes. Et une retenue !! Une retenue pour deux pipelettes !!! Quelque chose de bien agréable comme..nettoyer les toilettes du deuxième étage sans faire appel à la magie. Ou aider Rusard à nettoyer l'enclos à Tilichos..  
  
-T'es folle ou quoi ? Tu veux ma mort ?  
  
-J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait demandé de sortir avec lui !!! Il est quand même ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de Serpentard.  
  
Sortir ? Huh ? Rogue venait certainement de louper quelques marche. Non ! Tout un escalier !!! il s'était peut-être un peu emballé dans son jugement.  
  
-Et vi, maintenant je suis avec le garçon le plus canon de l'école !!!  
  
Ce n'était définitivement pas de lui qu'elle parlait..  
  
-Ca me rend un peu triste pour Erwan. Il est gentil..Il va être déçu de savoir que t'es prise.  
  
-Euh, je ne voudrais pas être méchante mais t'as vu sa tronche ? Il ferait avorter une couvée de singes en plein vol ! Remarque, dans le genre, 'aimant à thons' je suis plutôt douée.  
  
-C'est vrai que Bletchey à toutes les qualités, fit Ambre en rêvassant. Tu devrais le mettre son collier d'ailleurs, ça ne sert à rien qu'il reste à prendre la poussière dans ta poche. N'empêche, c'est vrai que t'as la côte chez les Serpentards.  
  
-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne prends pas ça comme un compliment ?  
  
-D'abord, il y a moi : ta très chère amie. Ensuite Bletchey, Malfoy..ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là je suis certaine qu'il t'aime bien en fait, s'empressa d'ajouter la Serpentard devant les yeux ronds de son amie.  
  
-Si insulter ma mère est une preuve qu'il m'aime bien alors excuse moi de ne pas l'avoir comprit tout de suite, railla Krystal.  
  
-Et enfin, il y a Rogue  
  
-...  
  
-Tout le monde sait qu'il est resté à ton chevet quand tu était à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Il s'assurait juste du bon fonctionnement de sa potion. Il ne m'aime pas, il ne voulait simplement pas avoir la mort d'un élève sur la conscience.  
  
-Mais on m'a dit qu'il t'avait tenu la main pendant que tu étais dans le coma et qu'il pleurait la nuit.  
  
-Tu ne m'aurais pas plus étonnée si tu m'avais dit que tu venais de le voir passer en tutu rose et qu'il t'avait exécuté un entrechat sur la musique du 'lac des cygnes'.  
  
-Euh, c'est de l'intox alors ?  
  
-Evidemment, andouille ! Mon frère venait me voir en cachette le soir, il me l'aurait dit ! En même temps, un mammouth aurait pu passer dans ma chambre, je ne m'en serais pas aperçue. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais quand tu es dans le coma, TU DORS !!!  
  
Elle avait dit le dernier mot un peu trop fort si bien que tout le monde l'entendit et tourna la tête vers les deux adolescentes.  
  
-Allons donc, susurra Rogue avec mépris. Qui dort ? C'est vous miss Allins ?  
  
-Dormir ? Il n'en a jamais été question ! Je disais 'Que donnerais ce mélange si j'y ajoutais un Littu d'or ?', argua Krystal elle-même peu convaincue de ses propres propos.  
  
-Minable. Miss Potter, laissez moi vous dire que je retire cinq points à Gryffondor et que vous aurez une retenue.  
  
-ENCORE !!! s'écria l'interpellée. Décidément ! Il ne se passe pas un cours sans que vous m'en donniez une !!!  
  
-Apprendrez-vous enfin un jour à vous taire, petite imbécile ! s'emporta Rogue. A la prochaine remarque, c'est toute l'année que vous serez collée. C'est compris !!! »  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais le professeur pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.  
  
XXX  
  
Les jumeaux étaient déjà là lorsque Krystal fit son entrée (fracassante) en donnant un violent coup de pied à la porte sur un accès d'humeur. Avançant aussi légèrement qu'un éléphant, elle marmonna un vague 'bonjour' à l'attention des Weasley et se jeta sur un vieux coffre qu'elle ouvrit sans ménagement. Le groupe n'était toujours qu'un trio. Les seules personnes ayant daigné se présenter aux auditions étaient pour la plupart incapables de tenir un instrument, quant aux 'chanteurs', ils chantaient faux. Krystal avait laissé la note dans le hall et avait rajouté à la va-vite : « Les inscriptions ne sont pas closes, il est toujours temps de tenter votre chance ».  
  
Elle sortit son violon et intima aux jumeaux de se préparer. Rogue, toujours obligé de les surveiller durant leurs répétitions, avait apporté une pile de copies à corriger (ce qui ne plaisait ni à George, ni à Fred dont les contrôles se trouvaient dans le lot). Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à jouer, quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. Les jumeaux lancèrent un « Entrez » tonitruant. Un garçon brun, aux airs tristes, passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ambre Allins l'accompagnait.  
  
« Vous acceptez les Serpentards dans votre bande ? demanda gaiement la fille portant une cravate verte rayée d'argent.  
  
-Du moment qu'il savent jouer, répondit Krystal sur le même ton que son amie tout en marchant sur le pied de Fred. Attends, si tu veux bien on va commencer par..quel est ton nom ?  
  
Le garçon sursauta et bredouilla son nom.  
  
-Excuse mais je n'ai pas compris, dit George.  
  
-C'est que j'ai un nom assez dur à porter..Luc.  
  
Les jumeaux se dévisagèrent et Krystal écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, rétorqua Fred en haussant les épaules. C'est chouette comme nom.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas votre vrai prénom, n'est-ce pas Mr Shadow ? »  
  
Rogue étonna tout le monde. Krystal, n'ayant pas oublié qu'elle lui devait une nouvelle retenue, eu un reniflement de dédain voulant plus ou moins dire 'Toi tu commences à m'énerver alors évite de fourrer ton gros nez dans les affaires des autres. Luc se dandinait sur place. Manifestement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire son véritable prénom. Il lanca un regard courroucé à Rogue et Ambre, prise d'une soudaine et divine inspiration, dit sans préambule :  
  
« Allô, allô, ici la Terre, me recevez-vous ?  
  
Krystal, croyant d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une remarque adressée à Luc, comprit que c'était en fait une 'invitation' à détendre l'atmosphère. La Gryffondor continua :  
  
-Allô la Terre ? Ici la lune, une excroissance nasale m'empêche de vous recevoir cinq sur cinq.  
  
Ambre en hurla de rire à s'en fêler les côtes. Les jumeaux s'écroulèrent au sol et Luc fut surpris à pouffer lui aussi. Seul Rogue ne prenait pas part à la plaisanterie, c'était même plutôt le contraire.  
  
-Si son nez avait été plus long, il aurait changer la face du monde ! se moqua George.  
  
-C'est un pic, c'est un roc, que dis-je ? Une péninsule ! ajouta Fred.  
  
-J'en connais un qui a eu du nez en venant ici, termina Luc.  
  
Devant l'hilarité générale, Rogue avait cassé sa plume de rage. Des têtes allaient bientôt tomber. Il rugit :  
  
-Cessez tout de suite ces plaisanteries d'un goût douteux ou sinon..  
  
-Sinon quoi ? répondit George sur un air de défi.  
  
-Sinon « quelqu'un » va se moucher dans ta robe..railla Fred.  
  
-Et tu vas mourir noyé, termina Krystal les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Après un bon quart d'heure de fou rire pour les uns et de haine pour l'autre, le calme revint peu à peu. Après tout, personne n'avait dit explicitement qui était ce « quelqu'un » et si Rogue voulait leur causer des ennuis, comment ferait-il ? Il n'avait aucune preuve que tout cela c'était contre lui. Luc, mis en confiance, osa enfin avancer son nom.  
  
-Lucifer !!! s'étouffa George.  
  
-Mes parents sont un peu..spéciaux ! dit honteusement le garçon.  
  
-Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Ce n'est pas ton nom que l'on juge. D'ailleurs, si tu es pris, on t'appelleras comme tu veux, que ce soit Luc, Lucifer ou Tortue de mer.  
  
-Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit de quel instrument tu jouais, lanca Fred plus sérieusement. »  
  
Luc (ou Lucifer) heureux que personne ne se méfie de lui, ne lui jette des regards haineux ou encore que personne ne cherche à le rabaisser, annonça qu'il se défendait bien au piano (au synthé s'il y en avait un en rayon) et à la guitare. Krystal l'encouragea à leur montrer tout cela, ce que Luc fit sans hésiter. Il s'avéra que non seulement il jouait sublimement du piano, mais qu'en plus c'était un véritable virtuose de la guitare, toutes catégories confondues. Ambre, elle, jouait de la flûte traversière. Elle leur fit une démonstration et après délibération (extrêmement courte), les deux participants rentrèrent dans l'équipe élus à l'unanimité.  
  
Rogue, même s'il était toujours furieux, était néanmoins content. Voir la Gryffondor aussi vive lui réchauffait le c?ur. Il avait bien crû qu'il allait la perdre. L'ancienne question revint à l'ordre du jour : « Je lui dit, je ne lui dit pas ? ». Il avait promit à Mc Gonagall qu'il le ferait et il tiendrait cette promesse. Il avait beau savoir que Krystal ne lui en voulait pas réellement pour cette retenue (il avait été convenu que ce serait une heure parfaite pour qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa force) il s'était toutefois senti très mal quand elle avait simuler sa colère.  
  
Il pensait aussi au fait que dorénavant, l'enfant ne devait plus être laissée sans surveillance. Il fallait toujours qu'un professeur l'accompagne jusqu'à son cours suivant et il avait été décidé que le dortoir serait fermé à clé pour empêcher la jeune fille de sortir durant ses crises de somnambulisme (ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plus à ses copines de chambre). Maintenant, il ne se passait plus une seconde sans que Krystal n'ait au moins deux yeux braqués sur elle comme deux projecteur.  
  
Rogue frissonna à l'idée que Voldemort ait pu réussir son coup s'il n'avait pas été là. Qui sait ce qui se passerait en ce moment même ? Krystal était presque devenue une arme que les deux camps voulaient posséder. Cela chagrinait Rogue. Il voyait en cette enfant autre chose qu'une bombe prête à exploser. Pour l'instant, seul Dumbledore, lui et la jeune fille était au courant de cette force mais quand quelqu'un d'autre s'en apercevrait, tout changerait et pas forcément en mieux.  
  
XXX  
  
Krystal referma la porte. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller rendre la clé à Rusard et de là, Rogue l'accompagnerait à la grande salle. Alors que le professeur regardait distraitement la clé que tenait l'adolescente, une question lui revint en mémoire.  
  
« Dites moi, Miss Potter..  
  
-Vous ne me tutoyez plus ? sourit malicieusement Krystal.  
  
-Je le ferait 'éventuellement' si vous répondez à ma question.  
  
-Qui est ?  
  
-De quoi avez-vous rêver la nuit ou l'Hartis vous a attrapé.  
  
Le ton était bien plus grave. Krystal n'avait pas vraiment de se rappeler, encore moins de le dire. Sachant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, elle s'avoua vaincue et prit la parole.  
  
-C'était comme un appel, comme si quelqu'un essayait de m'attirer quelque part. Je me voyais courir après quelque chose mais je n'arrive plus à me rappeler ce que c'était. Je me souviens juste que ça devait me rendre heureuse. J'essayais de le suivre, de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Il me montrait le chemin. A dire comme ça, ça semble ridicule mais sur le coup c'était tellement agréable. Et puis j'ai vu..je crois que c'est juste avant que je ne vous rentre dedans..J'ai vu mes parents. Ils souriaient, ils me parlaient. Harry était juste à côté.  
  
La voix cassée, Krystal ne pu continuer. Elle s'immobilisa et s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle se tenait la tête et des larmes venaient embuer ses grands yeux. Rogue, soutint la jeune fille par le bras. Elle refusait de montrer qu'elle pleurait et repoussa doucement le professeur. Il n'insista pas et la lâcha. Cela ne la calma pas pour autant. Dans un effort désespéré pour étouffer un sanglot elle ne fit que le faire exploser deux fois plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû. Elle chancela une nouvelle fois et Rogue la rattrapa de nouveau. Ce coup ci, elle ne chercha pas à le repousser et pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, pleura à son cou.  
  
-Je le déteste..parvenait de temps en temps à articuler la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'un odieux personnage, un sale monstre !!!  
  
-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de te dire cela mais je pense que tu devrais raconter le cauchemar que tu fais tous les soirs à quelqu'un. J'imagine que ce n'est pas le même. Que quand tu es somnambule »  
  
Il sentit Krystal secouer la tête. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Quelque chose se tortilla dans son ventre. Il ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait décidé à le faire mais il le fit. Folie ou courage ? La jeune fille cessa de pleurer immédiatement, elle retira sa tête de son épaule et regarda le professeur comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Rogue se mordit la lèvre. Krystal tourna soudainement les talons et s'enfuit.  
  
Elle courut aussi vite que ce jour d'été où Rogue avait eu la maladresse d'être abject avec elle. Il aurait pu la poursuivre, il aurait dû même. Qui sait ? Elle aurait pu être agressée dans un couloir. Voldemort aurait pu tenter une nouvelle et sombre action. Le fait est que Rogue ne la suivit pas et que rien n'arriva à l'enfant. Il resta simplement planté en plein milieu du couloir. Il apprit plus tard que la jeune fille ne se présenta pas au dîner et que cette Granger avait passé les trois quart de la nuit à essayer de la réconforter sans savoir ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Tout ça parce que, lui, Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard avait dit quatre petits mots. Quatre petits mots qui avaient ébranlé l'adolescente.  
  
« Je suis ton parrain »  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Voili voilou, on commence à y voir un peu plus clair dans cette affaire (ou alors on s'embrouille de plus en plus, au choix).  
  
Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les précédents mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là (je crois). Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a remarqué mais j'adore mettre des parenthèses partout (sans blague !).  
  
Alors quesss qu'on dit ???  
  
(-Conasse !!!)  
  
Euh, en fait j'attendais plutôt autre chose :'- (  
  
Allez savoir quoi..un indice, ça commence par 'ré' et ça finit par 'view'.  
  
J'vais faire une dernière fois de gros ziboux à ceux qui m'ont écris. Ca fait tout chaud dans mon petit coeur (raah non pas pleurer, pas pleurer !!!!) 


	9. La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dir...

Salut à tous !!!  
  
Oui bon, je sais ! J'avais dit que le prochain chapitre arriverait bientôt et je m'en excuse. Je n'avais pas prévu que je ne pourrais plus accéder à ma fic sur ff.net.  
  
Bon, je ne suis pas complètement innocente puisque j'ai profité du fait que je ne pouvais rien poster pour ne rien écrire (ce qui n'est pas spécialement logique mais plus reposant).  
  
Enfin, au point où j'en suis, j'irais jusqu'au bout. Je n'avais pas prévu de tout révéler dans ce chapitre mais j'aimerais avoir terminé l'histoire avant la parution du tome cinq en français.Ce qui n'est pas si loin que ça !!!  
  
Enfin bon.C'est parti !!!!  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
Toujours cette fièvre et ce goût âpre dans la bouche. Ces cris mêlés à ces rires, ce sang mêlé à ces larmes. Krystal sentait ce qu'elle refusait d'accepter : l'odeur de la mort. Petit à petit ils tombaient tous. Les uns après les autres. Et elle ! Elle était là, le poignard à la main, à moitié moqueuse, à moitié horrifiée. Les corps s'étalaient devant elle. Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Elle ne bougea pas, admirant ce spectacle ; la couleur écarlate du sang se répandant à ses pieds et la lune noire se levant. La fin était proche.  
  
XXX  
  
« Comment ça rien ? »  
  
Harry, les bras croisés, attendait une réponse plus explicite de la part de sa s?ur. Celle-ci, faussement indifférente, se recoiffait. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ron, occupé à se chamailler, une fois de plus, avec Hermione ne participait que très moyennement à cet interrogatoire. Bien qu'Harry soit incapable de dire ce dont il était question, il décida de mettre fin à la dispute. Il se posta entre les deux amis et lança au rouquin un regard qui voulait plus ou moins dire « Là tu ne m'aides pas du tout ». Une fois le couple querelleur séparé, il se retourna vers Krystal :  
  
« Je ne te comprends pas ! Hermione te retrouve en pleurs, tu ne veux en parler à personne et là tu me dis que ce n'est absolument rien ??!  
  
-Et c'est le cas ! répliqua la jeune fille. Et toi ?  
  
-Quoi moi ?  
  
-Je peux te demander pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en prendre à Marc ? »  
  
Harry en resta bouche bée. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, il n'avait pas été particulièrement correct avec le jeune garçon mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner. A chaque fois que Marc tentait de parler à l'un d'eux, Harry le rembarrait et l'envoyait balader. Même si les autres membres de l'équipe continuait de s'entretenir avec lui, ce n'était plus la même chose qu'avant. Marc devait dorénavant traîner avec Dean, Seamus et Neville. Bien que Harry appréciaient ses camarades de chambre, il se doutait que les conversation n'étaient pas vraiment du même genre. Marc, qui préférait les conversations sérieuses (même s'il aimait aussi plaisanter) ne devait certainement pas se sentir à sa place. Krystal regardait son frère avec dédain. Pour elle, rien ne justifiait la conduite de Harry.  
  
« Qu'est ce que Marc vient faire là dedans ? demanda Harry énervé.  
  
-Tu me poses une question, je te réponds par une autre question ! rétorqua Krystal.  
  
-Tu as failli mourir à cause de lui, s'emporta le garçon. S'il t'avait ramener au dortoir, rien ne se serait jamais passer !  
  
-Si moi je ne lui en veut pas, il n'y a pas de raison que tu t'acharnes contre lui, riposta la Gryffondor.  
  
-C'est vrai ! continua Hermione. Et tu vois bien que Marc se sent déjà assez mal comme ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de le rabaisser davantage !  
  
-Sache, mon cher frère, que je lui serais presque reconnaissante ! Il m'a permis de découvrir des choses sur moi !  
  
-PARDON !!! QU'AS-TU DECOUVERT DE SI IMPORTANT AU POINT DE MANQUER D'EN MOURIR !!! »  
  
Krystal se mordit la lèvre d'avoir parlé trop vite. Que lui cachait-elle encore ? Harry croisa le regard, perplexe, d'Hermione et su (ce qui l'avait un peu soulagé) qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Ron, haussa les épaules et tenta, sans grand succès, d'accrocher un sourire à ses lèvres. Marc, s'il avait été là, aurait certainement sentit un poids très lourd s'envoler. Harry n'avait pas envie de s'énerver contre sa s?ur. Pas juste après avoir failli la perdre. Il pensa alors, c'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques temps, au quidditch pour essayer de se calmer. Malheureusement, cela ne fit que grossir la boule qu'il avait en travers de la gorge. Dans une heure se déroulerait le premier match de la saison et ses pensées étant occupées ailleurs, il n'avait pas prêté une grande attention à ses derniers entraînements. Harry soupira et chassa de ses pensées l'image d'un Malfoy triomphant tenant dans sa main le minuscule vif d'or. Gryffondor contre Serpentard.Un nouveau match de rugby aérien s'annonçait.  
  
Krystal prit soudain la même teinte que Nick quasi-sans-tête. Elle regardait quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) par dessus l'épaule de Harry. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, la jeune fille bredouilla vaguement qu'elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose de très important et qu'elle les retrouverait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle tourna les talons et détala. Les trois adolescents, après être resté un certain nombre de secondes planté en plein milieu du couloir virent le professeur Rogue les dépasser visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
XXXX  
  
« Et les joueurs s'avancent sur le terrain !!! Notons que cette année, Atti Letchy est le nouveau gardien des Gryffondors. La délicieuse Katie Bell à préféré prendre la tête de l'équipe après le départ de Dubois. Dans l'équipe des Serpentard, les joueurs ont du faire face aux mêmes problèmes et ont vendu.LAISSé cette place à Draco Malfoy. Triat Nout est leur nouveau poursuiveur. Mme Bibine s'apprête à donner le coup de sifflet et. C'EST PARTI !!! »  
  
Dès qu'il eut pris son envol, Harry effectua un tour de reconnaissance. Il fallait maintenant trouver le vif et c'était loin d'être facile malgré le temps clément de cette époque de l'année. Dean, ayant ressortit les vieilles bannières de l'année précédente, les brandissaient allègrement avec l'aide de Seamus et même de Marc. Hermione agitait un petit drapeau rouge et or sortit de sa baguette. Ron avait préféré entonner avec Krystal des 'chants' d'encouragements ressemblant plus à des messages de manifestation ( Les lions sont vernis, les serpents sont tous pourris !!!'). Harry s'éleva un peu plus et arriva à hauteur de George Weasley. Lee Jordan annonçait déjà dix points en faveur des Serpentards. George, énervé envoya un Cognard qui manqua de peu un joueur de l'équipe adverse plus grand que la moyenne. Harry n'arrivait pas à repérer Malfoy.  
  
« Ouh !!! Ca, ça fait mal !!! Spinnet vient de se prendre le manche d'un balai en pleine tête. C'est autorisé ce genre de man?uvre ? Serpentard mène trente à zéro ! »  
  
Cris de victoires pour les uns, hués et sifflements pour les autres. Ni Malfoy ni le vif d'or ne s'était encore montré. Pourtant le blondinet était entré sur le terrain, Harry en était certain ! Le souaffle lui passa sous le nez et il évita Angelina de justesse qui était bien décidée à marquer les prochains points. Fred avait rejoint Harry et pestait.  
  
« Fichu Letchy ! C'est pas un gardien ce type, c'est un gruyère !!! »  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel match. Pourtant il avait déjà assisté à toutes sortes de matches, mais il n'avait jamais participé a un aussi désordonné. Apparemment, Atti était aussi bon gardien que Malfoy capitaine. Il était sûr que si Dubois avait été là, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque dès les premières minutes de jeu. Quelque chose heurta son balai de plein fouet : Malfoy ! Il poursuivait le vif d'or que Harry n'avait même pas aperçu. Le jeune garçon poussa l'accélération de son balai au maximum et rattrapa Malfoy sans difficultés. Une fois encore, Harry perdit le fil du jeu. Sans savoir trop comment, les balais des deux garçons s'étaient tellement rapprochés que Draco était à moitié monté sur l'Eclair de Feu de Harry. Le vif était à quelques centimètres des mains tendues des deux ennemis quand.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry stoppa net. Malfoy fut projeté, lui et son nimbus, contre une des hautes tribunes mais n'en tomba pas pour autant. Le Survivant regarda autour de lui. La panique avait envahie les gradins. Tous le monde courait dans tous les sens et les professeurs, pointaient leurs baguettes vers le ciel. A première vue il s'agissait d'un énorme nuage noir mais en y regardant de plus près, le garçon comprit qu'il s'agissait de centaines de créatures volant tel un essaim d'abeilles. La nuée fondit sur la foule et envahit le terrain par la même occasion. Une bestiole attaqua Harry. Elle avait environ la taille d'un ballon de foot et Harry reconnut un Tilicho. Une armée de Tilichos ! Mais ils étaient différents de ceux étudiés en classe, ceux là avaient des ailes. George vint lui prêter secours et assena un violent coup de batte à la créature. Il était impossible de s'échapper par la voie des airs. Les Tilichos étaient bien trop nombreux. Il était tout aussi impensable d'oser espérer atterrir.  
  
Harry voulut rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Krystal dans les gradins mais quand il arriva, Marc aidait ses deux amis à libérer sa s?ur des griffes de l'une des créature. Tiré en arrière par les cheveux, la jeune fille bascula par dessus la balustrade et Harry amorça sa descente. Krystal atterrit sur le balai d'un Serpentard qui fit un violent écart quand l'adolescente lui tomba dans les bras. Le Serpentard lui donna un violent coup de coude qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle chuta de nouveau. Pour la seconde fois, ce ne fut pas Harry qui la rattrapa mais un autre Serpent : Malfoy en personne. Krystal avait bien trop peur des balais pour se soucier de l'identité de son sauveur. Instinctivement, elle saisit fermement le garçon par la taille et se colla contre lui. Elle se rendit soudain compte à qui elle avait affaire.  
  
« Toi !  
  
-Moi ! Et si ça ne te convient pas c'est pareil !  
  
-Devant toi, hurla Krystal en pointant un groupe de Tilichos fonçant sur eux.  
  
Harry se tenait maintenant à côté de Malfoy.  
  
-Krystal ! Saute !  
  
-Non mais t'es pas bien ! Je joue pas au pont de singes à quinze mètres du sol ! répliqua l'adolescente terrorisée.  
  
Harry se rapprocha davantage.  
  
-Vas y ! Tu ne crains rien ! Fais moi confiance !  
  
-Fais attention Potter, ton frère pourrait t'échapper ! ricana Malfoy bien qu'il soit lui aussi vert de peur. »  
  
Ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco fut la violente claque qu'il se reçut à l'arrière du crâne. Harry se mit au dessus du Serpentard et hissa sa s?ur sur son balai. Sitôt qu'elle eut effleurer le balai volant, les Tilichos se regroupèrent et abandonnèrent leur victime respective pour tous fondre, tel une seule et même personne, sur le balai des jumeaux Potter. Harry en esquiva un bon nombre mais se retrouva, en définitive, encerclé. Krystal enfouit son visage dans la robe écarlate de son frère et resserra son étreinte manquant presque de l'étouffer. Des raies de lumière jaillirent de nulle part et les Tilichos se dispersèrent, complètement désorienté. Deux silhouettes venaient vers eux. Lupin et Rogue ! Harry se sentit soulagé, pendant une minute il avait cru que c'étaient des Mangemorts. Lupin jeta d'autres sorts dans son dos alors que Rogue avançait. Il essaya de prendre Krystal sur son balai mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
  
« Aucune chance que je le fasse une seconde fois !  
  
-Miss Potter, c'est un ordre !  
  
-Allez vous faire voir ! gémit la jeune fille. Je ne bouge pas !  
  
-Krystal, hurla Lupin, c'est après toi qu'ils en ont ! Monte sur ce foutu balai et déguerpis pendant qu'on fait diversion !  
  
-Comment ça ils en ont après Krystal !!! rugit Harry.  
  
-Harry est bien plus rapide ! supplia encore l'adolescente. Vous savez très bien que j'ai peur !!!  
  
-Kryss, je ne suis pas capable de tenir ces machins à distance tout en cherchant un abri ! Pour une fois fait ce qu'il te dit !  
  
La jeune fille ne put que s'avouer vaincu. Elle tendit maladroitement une main vers le maître des potions alors que Lupin avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser les attaques des Tilichos revenant toujours plus nombreux. Quand Krystal fut installée sur le balai du professeur, faisant bien attention de garder les yeux fermés, Rogue ouvrit une brèche dans la nuée et utilisa toute la puissance de son balai. Harry et Lupin poursuivaient les monstres dans l'espoir de les retarder.  
  
Krystal, une fois de plus, empoigna fermement les plis de la robe de son professeur et se colla contre lui. Un Tilicho plus malin (ou plus traître ) que les autres, eu la brillante idée de se faufiler jusqu'à la baguette de Rogue et de l'attraper. Après quelques vains efforts pour libérer son arme de l'étreinte de l'horrible bestiole, le professeur fut obligé d'abandonner sa baguette en la jetant au loin pour éviter que le Tilicho ne s'attaque à sa main (voir même qu'il ne la dévore). Krystal, qui avait relevé la tête prudemment à ce moment-là, eu le temps d'apercevoir la fine baguette lui passer sous le nez pour disparaître dans la nuée de Tilichos. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris une sacrée douche froide. La colère refaisant surface, lui donna le courage de s'adresser à Rogue en surmontant son envie de vomir à la vue du sol qui défilait sous ses pieds.  
  
« Vous avez vraiment décider de me tuer !!!  
  
-Miss Potter ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !  
  
-Tiens ? Vous ne m'appelez plus par mon prénom maintenant ?  
  
-Ca ne vous dirais pas de reprendre cette intéressante conversation PLUS TARD, rugit Rogue en amorçant une descente en piqué.  
  
Krystal écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'herbe se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Le professeur ne semblait pas enclin à redresser le manche. Si ils atterrissaient en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard ils auraient toujours une armée de Tilichos à leur trousses, à la différence qu'ils auraient encore plus de chances d'être attraper (ou dévorés). La jeune fille hurla :  
  
-Et vous jouez à quoi maintenant ? Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour tondre la pelouse ?  
  
Le professeur ne répondit pas mais remonta en chandelle ce qui manqua de faire tomber l'adolescente.  
  
-Là bas, souffla Rogue en désignant une des tours de Poudlard, une fenêtre est ouverte. Notre seule chance est de passer par là et de refermer la vitre avant que ces sales bêtes ne puissent rentrer. Vous avez votre baguette ?  
  
-Mais à cette vitesse on va la louper votre fenêtre ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de me manger le mur, moi !  
  
-REPONDEZ !!!  
  
-Bien sûr que j'ai ma baguette ! cracha Krystal.  
  
-Alors tenez vous prête !  
  
-Mais quand on sera à l'intérieur comment on va s'arrEEETEEEERRR !!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Rogue venait de faire une violente accélération pour mettre plus de distance entre eux et leurs assaillants. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinquante mètres de la fenêtre. Trente. Krystal se demanda si c'était le moment de faire sa prière. Vingt. Peut être qu'elle allait voir sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Dix. Après tout elle avait été courte mais bien remplie. Cinq. Elle se retourna et tint sa baguette prête à l'emploi. Ca y était !!! Ils venaient de passer la fenêtre. Krystal eut tout juste le temps de crier 'Shutus' pour que la fenêtre se referme (les Tilichos n'ayant pas eu le réflexe de tourner s'écrasèrent contre la vitre dans un son très désagréable). La vitesse du balai étant trop élevée, ils eurent le temps de traverser trois couloirs, de descendre cinq escaliers, d'en monter deux et d'obliger une bonne douzaine d'élèves à se jeter à terre, avant de finalement pouvoir s'arrêter dans un long corridor. Le tout accompagné des hurlements de Krystal se répercutant sur les parois de pierre et même, une fois, d'un cris de Rogue lorsque Peeves lui jeta une statuette de Mahif le Teuteu dans les bras.  
  
La jeune fille, les jambes jouant des castagnettes, se laissa glisser sur le carrelage froid. Le professeur, aussi digne qu'il le pouvait, se tenait adossé contre le mur tout en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Quelques curieux avaient déjà commencé à s'attrouper autour d'eux. Krystal, plus déchaînée que jamais, leva le poing et rugit :  
  
« Et alors ?! Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un voler sur un balai ?!!! ET VOUS., reprit elle en s'adressant au professeur, JE.JE.JE VOUS DETESTE !!!  
  
-Désolé de vous le rappelez mais je viens quand même de vous sauvez la vie ! susurra le maître des potions.  
  
-Oh ! Et vous espérez une médaille pour ça ? s'énerva la jeune Potter. Bon sang ! »  
  
Avant même de s'en être rendue compte, Rogue lui avait prit le bras et l'avait traîner jusqu'aux cachots. Son visage, crispé par la fureur, était passé de sa couleur habituelle, presque jaune, à une sorte de rose étrange. Il la jeta littéralement dans son bureau et referma la porte. C'est là qu'il explosa :  
  
« MAIS QUE CROIYEZ VOUS ??? VOUS PENSEZ QUE CA M'AMUSE DE TRIMBALER UNE PETITE ECERVELEE SUR UN BALAI ??!!!  
  
-Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit Harry qui m'emmène !! C'est pas le fait d'avoir offert votre baguette à ces monstres qui nous a aidé !!! cria Krystal. Pourquoi toutes ces bestioles en ont après moi ? D'abord l'Harthis, puis ça ! Ca commence à faire beaucoup !  
  
-Et à votre avis, qui vous les envoies ces créatures ? répliqua le professeur en s'asseyant dans un vieux fauteuil.  
  
-Voldemort, ça je le sais ! Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu as toujours le collier ?demanda Rogue soudainement calme.  
  
Krystal, si étonnée par ce changement radical d'attitude qu'elle remarqua à peine qu'une nouvelle fois, Rogue avait utilisé le tutoiement avec elle. Elle acquiesça lentement avec la tête et porta sa main à son cou, laissant ses doigts jouer avec la chaînette.  
  
-Parfait ! Je crois que c'est une bonne occasion pour que tu apprennes à maîtriser ta mana.en oubliant la retenue que tu as séchez, railla le Serpentard.  
  
-Désolée.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas grave, dit le professeur doucement. Je comprends que tu n'ais pas.enfin.pas vraiment eu envie de venir. Mais il faudra la rattraper ! s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.  
  
Krystal baissa les yeux. Elle aurait du faire sa retenue deux jours après que leur professeur lui ait annoncé qu'il était son parrain. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui faire face, pas eu le courage de lui poser toutes les questions qui empruntaient les chemins sinueux de son esprit. Mais là tout était différent ! De toutes façons, ce n'était pas elle la coupable dans l'histoire alors.elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :  
  
-Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé chez les Dursley ?  
  
Le sourire de Rogue s'affaissa et sa mine s'assombrit.  
  
-Je n'en ai pas eu le droit et cela pour deux raisons, expliqua t-il en tournant le dos à l'enfant. La première était qu'il était impensable de vous séparer toi et ton frère. Mais je ne pouvais pas le prendre sous ma tutelle n'étant pas légalement responsable de lui.contrairement à son oncle et sa tante. Ensuite.parce que le Ministère me l'a interdit.  
  
-Quoi ? s'étonna Krystal. Mais pourquoi ? De quoi se mêle t-il ?  
  
-J'étais un Mangemort, annonça t-il avec un dégoût de lui-même, et on a voulu me punir pour cela.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais ! s'énerva Rogue. Sachant que j'avais aider la résistance, ils m'ont laissé la liberté mais pas ta garde.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, demanda la Gryffondor une nuance de reproche dans la voix.  
  
-J'ai eu peur de ta réaction, fit-il en haussant les épaules. J'aurais du le faire dès la première année mais je n'étais encore pour toi qu'un parfait inconnu.Après tu me connaissais trop.dans le mauvais sens. J'ai eu peur que tu ais honte ou que tu me détestes.ou peut être même les deux. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi de vivre chez les Dursley. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te dire que durant toutes ces années tu aurais pu vivre ailleurs. Cela peut te surprendre.mais j'avais vraiment envie d'être un bon parrain. Résultat ? J'ai tout fait de travers. Mais j'ai eu raison sur un point.la nouvelle ne t'a pas fait bondir de joie.  
  
-J'étais sous le choc, se défendit la jeune fille. Mais j'admets que je vous en ai voulu assez méchamment.Je dois dire quoi maintenant ?interrogea Krystal après un long silence. Severus ou professeur ?  
  
Rogue rit doucement. Elle venait de lui laisser une chance. A lui de la saisir.  
  
-C'est à toi d'en décider, répondit le maître. A toi de voir ce que je mérite.  
  
-On n'imagine jamais combien c'est dur de tutoyer quelqu'un quand on a prit l'habitude de le vouvoyer, sourit la jeune fille. On verra bien si j'arrive à m'y faire.  
  
Le professeur sourit à son tour. Elle l'acceptait ! Elle acceptait qu'il soit son parrain ! Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une telle joie. En fait cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Ils restèrent à se dévisager un petit moment avant que Krystal ne cherche à plaisanter.  
  
-Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il existait autant de noms en 'us' par ici, dit- elle en commencant à compter sur ses doigts. Dorénavant, je vais pouvoir ajouter 'Severus' à 'Remus', 'Sirius'. 'Lucius' ! »  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcil avant de remarquer le regard interdit de la jeune fille. Il fit volte-face et se rendit compte que Mr Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Difficile à dire mais vu son air satisfait, suffisamment longtemps ! Il s'avança lentement, sa canne claquant allègrement le sol. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur du professeur et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Krystal déglutit et attendit de voir la suite à demi-cachée dans le dos du directeur des Serpentards. Malfoy regarda autour de lui avec dégoût.  
  
« C'est.charmant ! railla t-il.  
  
-Lucius, répliqua Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Manifestement personne ne vous a jamais appris à frapper.  
  
-Son fils a le même problème, » informa Krystal.  
  
Malfoy plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux bleus sombre de l'adolescente et lui abattit, sans crier 'gare', sa canne sur le sommet du crâne. La jeune fille chancela avant de tomber évanouie sur le sol. Rogue poussa un juron et voulu se jeter sur lui. La seule chose qui l'arrêta fut de voir que Malfoy lui tendait le collier qu'il avait offert à la jeune Potter. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était impossible !!! Il ne pouvait pas le lui avoir arracher, à moins que.Non ! On pouvait toujours voir la fine chaîne argentée pendre au cou de Krystal. Rogue avait toujours pensé que ce collier n'était qu'en un seul exemplaire mais manifestement il s'était trompé. Rogue soupira :  
  
« Que veux tu ?  
  
-C'était touchant cette petite scène ! lança Malfoy sans prendre la peine de répondre. J'en aurais presque pleurer.  
  
-Et alors ? Ca te regarde ? s'emporta le professeur.  
  
-Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es attaché à cette chose ! se moqua l'homme.  
  
-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! riposta Rogue.  
  
-Alons Severus, fit Malfoy faussement outré, tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ton passé.  
  
-J'ai fait une croix dessus ! Ton 'maître' ne t'a pas prévenu ?  
  
-C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu, dit Malfoy en jetant un sort sur la pièce qui empêcherait quiconque d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Le 'maître' t'offre une chance de ne pas mourir.sans trop souffrir je veux dire.  
  
-Oh ! Et pourquoi cette 'gentillesse' ?  
  
-Le maître veut l'arme ultime, renseigna le blond.  
  
-Désolé mais si je l'avais en ma possession, crois bien que je m'en serais servi pour te faire dégager d'ici, répliqua le professeur.  
  
-Mais tu l'as ! s'offusqua Malfoy. Elle se tient devant toi.Un peu inconsciente c'est vrai mais.  
  
-TU MENS !!! s'époumonna le brun. Cette petite n'est en aucun cas l'arme !  
  
-Alors comment explique tu ce flux de mana aussi important ? demanda calmement Malfoy.  
  
-L'arme ultime était une boule d'énergie pure ! Elle n'a jamais eu de forme propre !  
  
-Je me doutais que tu ne me croirais pas.Regarde ! »  
  
Mr Malfoy leva le pendentif qu'il avait soigneusement détacher de sa chaîne durant la discussion. Il murmura quelques mots et le pendentif se mit à briller au point de plonger la pièce dans le halo d'une violente lumière blanche. Le diamant s'éleva dans les air et le corps, inerte, de Krystal en fit de même. Au moment même où le pendentif cessa de luire. La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux dénués de pupilles. Elle s'inclina et scruta les deux hommes avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle joignit ses mains et laissa échapper une triste complainte. En quelques instants, la pièce se métamorphosa. Tous les meubles avaient disparus et il semblait à Rogue qu'ils étaient dans une sphère lumineuse alors que les ténèbres s'insinuaient autour d'eux. Une fois sa chanson terminée, l'enfant se mit à réciter un étrange poème.  
  
« Sans moi, l'enfant de la destinée ne peut rien.  
  
En étant de son côté, il vaincra.  
  
Le feu ma donné la force,  
  
Le vent m'a soufflé une âme,  
  
La terre m'a offert un corps,  
  
Et L'eau m'a insuflé la vie.  
  
J'ai été créée pour tuer,  
  
Mais 'elle' seule a le pouvoir de m'en détourner.  
  
Sans passé et sans avenir, le mensonge est ma seule réalité »  
  
Suivant ces curieux vers, un tourbillon les enveloppa et les ramena au bureau du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, déséquilibré par le brusque atterrissage. Malfoy chancela mais parvint à rester sur ses pieds. Krystal quant à elle, flottait toujours au dessus du sol, ses cheveux ondulant sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre vent. Le pendentif revint dans la main de Mr Malfoy et dès qu'il eut effleuré sa paume, il redevint terne.  
  
« Elle ne t'appartient pas et bientôt, elle fera ce que l'on attend d'elle ! » annonça l'homme aux yeux gris.  
  
Sur ce, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Mr Malfoy disparut. Rogue porta les mains à son visage et étouffa ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot. Son bonheur n'avait même pas duré une minute. Finalement, Krystal reprit connaissance (bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était en lévitation) et examina les alentours. Rogue l'aida a descendre mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle essaya d'accrocher son regard mais il refusait obstinément de tourner les yeux vers elle.  
  
« Severus ?  
  
L'interpellé sursauta légèrement mais ne fit rien d'autre. Krystal insista :  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit pendant que j'étais dans les vappes ?  
  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
  
-Allo ? Les neurones connectent ?  
  
-Disparais !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-VA T'EN !!!  
  
-Ca va pas la tête ? Vous me faites tout un cinéma pour que je vous considère comme quelqu'un de ma famille et ensuite vous me jeter comme un vieux paquet de linge sale ?! 'Je suis ton parrain' et gna gna gna ! Y a pas de problème je me casse ! »  
  
Krystal sortit de la pièce mais en claquant la porte. Rogue entendit encore le son de ses talons claquer le sol pendant quelques secondes puis plus rien.  
  
XXX  
  
« Ah bah t'es là !!!  
  
Avant que Krystal n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, deux bras étaient déjà en train de l'étreindre. Elle aperçu à travers les cheveux broussailleux de son frère une Hermione soulagée et un Ron plié en deux.  
  
-Bon sang où t'étais passée ? Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on te cherche partout ? geignit Harry.  
  
-J'ai appris à la fermer et à ne faire confiance à personne.encore moins aux andouilles visqueuses !  
  
-.  
  
-Laisse tomber. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Tilichos ? questionna la jeune Gryffondor  
  
-Et bien après que tu sois entrer à Poudlard.commença Hermione  
  
-Ces bestioles sont vraiment idiotes au lieu de chercher une autre entrée, coupa Ron, ils se sont tous jetés sur la fenêtre par laquelle tu es passée.  
  
-Ils sont restés quelques minutes et ils sont repartis, termina Hermione en fusillant le rouquin du regard.  
  
-Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de se marrer, demanda Krystal en désignant Ron d'un coup de tête  
  
-Parce que Malfoy junior vient de se faire passer un savon par Malfoy senior, rétorqua le garçon toujours hilare.  
  
-Il en faut vraiment pas beaucoup pour te faire marrer, grogna la Gryffondor.  
  
-Il s'est fait enguirlander parce qu'il a dit à son père qu'il t'aimait, cracha Harry en fixant le rouquin  
  
-Malfoy aime Ron ? s'écria Krystal sans comprendre. Ron arrêta instantanément de pouffer.  
  
-Bien sûr que non !!! rugit le Survivant. Il t'aime TOI, Kryss !  
  
-DE QUOI ???  
  
-Ah ça j'avais pas compris ! ajouta Ron honteux  
  
-Euh.Pendant que j'y pense, les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'ils t'attendaient pour les répétitions, dit Hermione tentant de calmer le jeu avant que cela ne prenne de trop grandes proportions.  
  
-Mais on ne joue jamais le samedi ! Et puis je ne veux pas le voir !!! cria presque la blondinette. »  
  
Les trois adolescents la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elle murmura un vague 'Rogue' qui entraîna un soupir de soulagement de la part de Ron. Elle se mit en route pour la salle de musique en espérant du plus fort qu'elle pouvait que personne n'aurait fait passer l'information au professeur Rogue (et que Harry s'était moquer d'elle quand il lui avait dit que Malfoy l'aimait). Elle marcha un petit moment, songeuse, sans regarder devant elle. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle rentra de plein fouet dans un élève qui tournait à l'angle d'un couloir. La fille qu'elle venait de percuter avait les cheveux coupés très court et un badge de Serdaigle était fièrement accroché à sa robe.  
  
« Oh ! Salut Krystal, je te cherchais justement. Aïe ! T'y vas pas de main morte quand tu rentres dans quelqu'un toi !  
  
-Excuse moi Alix, j'avais la tête ailleurs.  
  
-Y a pas de mal. Aïe ! Enfin si un peu.Y a une bosse.  
  
-Pourquoi tu me cherchais, demanda un peu trop sèchement Krystal  
  
-Et bien je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà fait le devoir de divination sur les rêves avec Trélawney, expliqua la fameuse Alix.  
  
-Non, on a commencé par la lecture dans le sel.  
  
-Oh.C'est que je suis un peu à court d'inspiration.Je ne me rappelle jamais de mes rêves quand je me réveille, se désola la jeune fille. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?  
  
-T'as qu'à lui dire que tu as rêvé que tu noyais Rogue dans son propre chaudron, répliqua la Gryffondor.  
  
-Mouais.Oh et puis tant pis.Euh, pour l'alomancie.si tu veux un conseil.  
  
-Ecoute Alix, je suis un peu pressée et il faut que tu saches que la lecture dans le sel j'en ai passablement, rien à cirer, coupa Krystal.  
  
-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas savoir que Trélawney est allergique à la poudre d'Onctosis.Tu sais, celle qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à du sel, ajouta nonchalamment la Serdaigle.  
  
-C'est pas vrai ?! s'écria Krystal dont le visage s'illuminait.  
  
-Oh si ! sourit malicieusement l'adolescente. De violentes crises d'éternuements.Il te suffirait de mettre la poudre dans le sac de sel qu'elle garde.tu vois le genre ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! Merci je t'adore !!! dit Krystal en riant. Mais les Serdaigles ne sont ils pas censer être fiers et droits ?  
  
-Qui t'as dit cela ? s'étonna la Serdaigle. Je ne crois pas que ceux qui veulent s'associer avec les jumeaux Weasley soient dans le lot. Tiens, au fait, mon amie Meilin voudrait faire parti de votre groupe. Y a toujours de la place ?  
  
-Sans problème ! Mais il faudra d'abord voir si elle sait faire quelque chose avant de l'accepter.  
  
-Cela va sans dire ma chère ! plaisanta Alix. T'inquiète ! Tu ne seras pas déçue. Tu pourrais dire aux jumeaux que j'ai réussi à me procurer du sang d'Oblum ?  
  
-C'est comme si c'était fait, assura la Gryffondor. Bon je vais y aller avant de me faire engueuler par le groupe. Bye »  
  
C'est de bien meilleure humeur que la jeune fille entra dans la salle de musique. Tout le monde était déjà là.même Rogue. Elle poussa un juron silencieux et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille de son âge, vraisemblablement de Serdaigle vu son badge et sa cravate. Elle portait de longs cheveux châtains habilement coiffés, une petite tresse pendant d'un côté et un accroche-c?ur de l'autre. Elle était un peu plus grande que Krystal (ce qui en soi n'était pas un exploit).  
  
« Tu doit être Meilin, non ?  
  
-Bonjour aussi Kryss ! lança Fred avant que la Serdaigle n'ait eu le temps de répondre.  
  
-Fred, tu m'énerves.murmura la Gryffondor. Très bien ! Bonjour mon cher petit Fred ! Bonjour gentil petit George ! Comment va tu mon ami Luc ? La forme, Ambrie chérie ? Salut O toi que je ne connais pas mais qui doit sûrement être Meilin et sinon je ne sais pas qui t'es ! Enchantée.euh. (Le regard de Krystal tomba sur le professeur Rogue pendant qu'elle faisait son petit speech et il était hors de question qu'elle lui fasse savoir qu'il existait).la guitare ! Tes cordes sont assez pincées ? Ca te va là ? J'ai été assez polie ?  
  
-Bin en fait tu as oublier, commença Ambre.  
  
-PERSONNE ! coupa sèchement Krystal. Tout du moins personne qui en vaille la peine. Meilin, si c'est bien ton nom parce qu'avec tout ça j'ai pas beaucoup avancé, si tu veux bien nous montrer tes talents ? Tu joues de quel instrument ?  
  
-Eh bien en fait je chante, répondit la Serdaigle.  
  
-C'est parfait ! On manque de voix féminines dans le groupe. Ambre que tu vois là chanterais très si on avait pas toujours l'impression qu'un chat s'est coincée la queue dans une porte.  
  
-Peut être mais j'ai pas eu un 4,75 en Histoire de la Magie.  
  
-Un point pour toi ! marmonna la Gryffondor. Il aurait pu au moins me mettre 5 ! Au point où on en était.. »  
  
Quand leur petite guéguerre fut terminée, Meilin put enfin commencer à chanter. Il s'avéra que non seulement elle chantait juste, mais qu'en plus elle chantait bien (quelque chose de rare chez les sorciers apparemment). Krystal était on ne peut plus ravie que Alix ne lui ait pas menti sur les talents de la jeune Meilin. Elle fut, bien sûr, tout de suite acceptée dans l'équipe ce qui amena Fred à faire une amusante remarque.  
  
« C'est marrant, on a un musicien de chaque maison maintenant !  
  
-Vous avez trouvé un Serpentard qui accepte les Gryffondor ? demanda Meilin surprise.  
  
-Mouais.et curieusement Ambre n'est pas trop désagréable.  
  
-Venant de toi George, je prends ça comme un compliment, plaisanta Ambre. Hey ! Il faudrait qu'on se trouve un nom ! ! !  
  
-Underground !  
  
-Déjà pris.  
  
-Les Hippogriffes sauvages ?  
  
-Les hippogriffes ne sont pas toujours sauvages ?  
  
-'Gyptians tigers  
  
-On dirait une équipe de foot.  
  
-Les casseroles chantantes ! !  
  
-Très drôle ! On ne peut pas remettre ça à la prochaine fois ? On a encore pas mal de boulot devant nous, assura Krystal.  
  
-Mon Dieu frérot, s'alarma Fred. On n'a même pas montrer à cette jeune innocente notre dernière invention !  
  
-Tu as raison ! Tournée générale !!! s'exclama joyeusement George.  
  
Sur ce, il sortit de sa poche une poignée de petites gélules noires. Il les tendit à tout le monde mais Krystal les regarda d'un air douteux. Elle se méfiait de tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait aux jumeaux et en particulier de leurs inventions. George insista encore et finit par lui mettre une gélule dans la main. Il en prit une à son tour et en donna une autre à son frère. Il se tourna même vers le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier, bien sûr, l'envoya balader comme s'il cela avait été un représentant d'aspirateur.  
  
-Hey ! Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? s'offusqua Fred. Tu verras ça te plaira.  
  
-Et cette fois-ci il n'y a aucun coup fourré ! ajouta George. Nous même on va en prendre.  
  
-Alors, 1, 2.3 !  
  
Tous ensembles, ils avalèrent les gélules et commencèrent à s'observer les uns les autres en quête d'un membre manquant ou, au contraire, d'un supplémentaire. Mais rien ne se produisit. Krystal lança un regard interrogatif aux jumeaux. Les deux garçons sourirent simplement. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois son intégrité physique. Peut être que cela affectait le mental.ou la parole qui sait. Elle ressentit finalement un petite démangeaison dans le dos. Quelque chose était en train de pousser ! Elle regarda à nouveau les jumeaux et les découvrit chacun en train de déployer d'immenses paires d'ailes. Celles de George étaient vertes à pois orange alors que celles de Fred étaient orange à pois verts. Elle chercha les autres des yeux. Les ailes de Luc possédaient un dégradé de couleur chaudes. Elles partaient du rouge à la base pour devenir jaune aux pointes. Les ailes de Meilin étaient d'un bleu ciel magnifique mais elles ne semblaient pas faites de plumes. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une sorte d'étoffe (mais quand même un peu plus rigide). Ambre, quant à elle, possédait des ailes correspondant bien à son prénom. Elles étaient orangées et l'on pouvait voir à travers. Krystal eut beau se tordre le cou, elle ne voyait toujours pas d'ailes dans son dos.  
  
-C'est curieux, s'étonna Fred. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec toi ?  
  
La jeune Gryffondor haussa les épaules un peu déçue.  
  
-Bon bah pour les autres. Les couleurs, les formes ou la texture représentent notre personnalité. C'est l'image de votre aura ou de votre âme, comme vous voulez.En tous cas c'est ce qu'on a essayé de faire.Mais je pense que c'est fiable puisque Harry a eu des ailes rayées rouge et or.Si lui c'est pas un vrai Gryffondor je veux bien me couper la main.  
  
Krystal ne dit rien. Elle aurait tellement voulu voir à quoi ressemblait son aura. Elle aurait même pu en apprendre plus sur elle-même.  
  
XXX  
  
« Heureusement que rien ne s'est passé.Ses ailes auraient certainement été plus noires que du charbon, » soupira Rogue intérieurement  
  
Mais il s'était trompé.  
  
XXX  
  
Krystal tomba soudain à terre en poussant des cris de douleurs. Les autres se regroupèrent autour d'elle et Fred essaya de la relever (c'était assez peu efficace car il osait à peine la toucher). Elle se remit finalement sur ses pieds, toute souffrance s'étant envolée.  
  
« Oh ma tête ! gémit-elle. Il y a peut être quelque chose là dedans à laquelle je suis allergique. »  
  
Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Tous ceux qui étaient présent, Rogue inclus, la regardait, bouche bée, comme si elle venait de sortir d'une soucoupe volante. Krystal, ne remarquant pas l'attention soudaine qu'on lui portait, étira son dos douloureux, ce qui ne fit qu'arracher des cris de stupeur et une attention encore plus grande de la part de son auditoire. Ce n'était pas elle qu'ils observaient mais quelque chose DERRIERE elle. Après quelques secondes, elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qui clochait. Les gélules avaient bien produit l'effet escomptée. Elle avait dorénavant une paire d'ailes dont l'envergure était inimaginable. En les étirant, elle pouvait toucher simultanément chaque côté de la pièce. Elle saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître un miroir devant elle. Elle poussa un cri à son tour. C'était une véritable explosion de couleurs. Elle n'avait même jamais penser qu'il en existait autant. Ses ailes étaient un amoncellement de taches multicolores accolées les unes aux autres. Non contentes d'être immenses et colorées, ses ailes émettaient en plus une lumière aveuglante quand on cherchait à trop s'approcher et les couleurs étaient projetées sur les murs et le sol, un peu comme le ferait une boule à facettes multicolore.  
  
« Elles sont magnifiques ! s'exclama Ambre. Si tu n'étais pas mon amie je serais vraiment jalouse !!!  
  
-Avec des ailes pareilles, tu dois certainement être capable de voler ! s'écria Meilin surexcitée.  
  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! lui reprocha Fred. Ces gélules n'ont pas été conçues pour pouvoir nous faire voler.  
  
-Moi, je pense qu'elle a raison. Nos ailes sont trop petites pour nous permettre de voler mais pas les siennes, expliqua George.  
  
-Déploie tes ailes ! Essaye ! proposa Luc.  
  
-Je ne peux pas, rétorqua Krystal. Je vais me cogner partout. Cette pièce est trop petite. Mais je peux tenter de les bouger un peu. »  
  
A cet instant, elle essaya de battre des ailes. C'était si simple ! Si agréable ! La puissance de ses ailes était telle que ses amis devaient courir pour tenter de rattraper les instruments avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent contre un mur. Ambre faillit même s'envoler quand elle passa trop près de Krystal.  
  
-Combien de temps agissent vos gélules, interrogea la jeune Gryffondor.  
  
-Entre une demi-heure et deux heures pourquoi.  
  
Il n'avait pas finit sa question que Krystal avait déjà replier ses ailes contre elle pour pouvoir sauter par la fenêtre. Tout le monde se précipita pour la rattraper mais c'était trop tard. Elle était déjà dehors. La jeune Potter pouvait voir six têtes s'agglutiner à la fenêtre. Sur les six, une seule hurlait à la jeune fille de revenir avant 'qu'il ne lui colle la plus longue retenue de sa vie'. Les cinq autres l'acclamaient et l'applaudissaient. Comme Krystal n'avait pas du tout envie d'obéir à l'ordre qui lui était donné (et surtout à la personne qui le lui donnait), elle alla voler plus loin. Elle comprenait enfin ce que pouvait ressentir son frère. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur du vide.c'est les balais qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Elle pouvait monter sur la plus haute des tours et faire l'andouille sur la balustrade mais s'asseoir sur un balai était au dessus de ses forces. Elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que si elle devait arrêter de voler, elle serait malheureuse. Elle enchaîna loopings et vrilles, serpenta entre les tours de Poudlard, frôla l'eau du lac de la pointe des pieds et finit par se poser une heure plus tard quand elle ressentit des démangeaison dans le dos lui indiquant que ses ailes auraient bientôt disparues. Elle atterrit sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie (qui était la plus haute tour du château), s'assit et attendit. Bientôt, elle retrouva son corps habituel. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et elle allait pouvoir l'admirer du haut de son perchoir. Elle balaya la forêt d'un regard, rêvant d'apercevoir une licorne. Elle se sentait loin de ses problèmes, loin des gens voulant la tuer, loin de ces pouvoirs qu'elle ne savait contrôler, loin d'un frère trop possessif (même s'il était la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde), loin de ce parrain lunatique qui après lui avoir fait miroiter une lueur d'espoir, l'avait abandonner avec une douleur bien plus grande que s'il n'avait rien dit, loin de ces cauchemars, loin de tout ! Jamais ce moment ne devait se terminer !  
  
Elle s'était allongée sur le toit après avoir contempler le crépuscule et scrutait maintenant les étoiles. C'est certainement là qu'elle s'endormit.  
  
XXX  
  
« Le moment est arrivé. Bientôt tu recouvreras toute ta puissance et le sort de l'enfant de la destinée sera entre tes mains. Le choix, à toi seule, appartient. L'heure des sacrifices est venue. Quoi qu'il arrive je t'obéirais. Sens-tu cette force ? Les éléments sont en ébullitions. Ils attendent leur maître. Paix ou Chaos ? Il ne reste plus que quelques jours ! L'armée des ombres est en marche. »  
  
XXX  
  
Rogue tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Une seule chose lui occupait l'esprit. Il avait fait l'erreur de la prendre pour sa filleule et même si au fond de lui, il était convaincu que c'était toujours le cas, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à elle. Tous ces souvenirs.Mais elle était l'arme ultime ! Krystal Potter, ou plutôt cette enfant était l'arme de Voldemort. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il puisse se servir de la puissance de Krystal et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Il ne voulait pas en être réduit à cet extrême mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.. L'avenir en dépendait. Il DEVAIT la tuer !  
  
XXX  
  
Marc était en train de beurrer une tranche de pain quand il vit Krystal pénétrer dans la grande salle. Il donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui montra sa s?ur.  
  
« Te voilà enfin !!! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Où as tu passé la nuit ? beugla Harry.  
  
-Oh ne crie pas ! murmura Krystal. J'ai la tête comme une citrouille !  
  
-Ca fait deux fois en deux jours que je passe mon temps à te chercher dans tous le château ! rugit le survivant de plus belle.  
  
-Depuis quannnnnnd vous vous êtes réconnciliiiés.tous les deux ? bailla Krystal.  
  
-On a passé la soirée à te chercher alors, » fit Marc en haussant les épaules.  
  
Krystal prit une tasse de café bien serré et surtout brûlante ! Elle soufflait dessus pour qu'il refroidisse quand quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna aux trois-quart encore endormie pour dévisager l'intrus. Draco Malfoy ! Elle se redressa et lui fit face. Il bomba le torse d'une manière ridicule qui aurait sans doute fait rire la jeune fille si elle avait eu les yeux en face des trous. Elle tenait toujours la tasse de café qu'il lui brûlait carrément les mains.  
  
« Alors, Potter ! J'imagine que l'information à dû faire le tour de l'école, s'énerva le blondinet.  
  
-Mgnn ? fut le seul son que Krystal parvint à émettre pour marquer son incompréhension.  
  
-J'aurais préférer te le dire moi-même. On va faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant.  
  
-Tu veux pas repasser quand je serais réveillée ? » argua la jeune Gryffondor.  
  
Comme il était inhabituel qu'un Serpentard s'approche de la table des Gryffondor, la quasi-totalité des têtes qui peuplaient la salle à cet instant se tournèrent vers l'étrange duo, les professeurs tout aussi curieux que les élèves. Harry voulu se remettre sur ses pieds mais d'un simple geste, Krystal parvint à le calmer et à l'obliger à se rasseoir. Marc jeta un coup d'?il à Rogue. Ce dernier ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange. A la surprise de tous, Malfoy passa sa main autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la rapprocha contre lui, si bien qu'ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Krystal ne réagit pas et se laissa faire comme si elle était trop fatiguée pour tenter quoi que ce soit. La dream team en resta bouche bée. Des murmures parcoururent la salle, toutes tables confondues.  
  
« Tu sais, commença le Serpentard, je te trouve plutôt mignonne et tu dois bien admettre que je ne suis pas mal non plus.  
  
Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle. Seule résonnait la voix de Malfoy.  
  
-Tu as quelques 'dons' et moi j'ai un nom. Tu peux te considérer comme chanceuse.  
  
-Vraiment ? fit Krystal en abandonnant momentanément ses airs endormis.  
  
On nageait maintenant dans l'irréel puisque Krystal venait de mettre sa main libre autour du cou de Malfoy ce qui déclencha d'autres murmures encore plus fort que les autres. La jeune fille se mit même à tortiller une mèche de cheveux du blondinet. Draco, pensant avoir déjà gagné, esquissa un sourire.  
  
-Oui, ça vaut la peine d'y réfléchir, consentit la Gryffondor. Malheureusement.  
  
Sans que l'on ait su pourquoi, Draco venait de faire un bond en arrière en s'éloignant le plus possible de l'adolescente. Il avait une pose bizarre et semblait se retenir de hurler. On pouvait voir de la souffrance se peindre sur son visage. Krystal ne moufta pas. Elle fit craquer ses doigts et retourna sa tasse à l'envers. Tout le café avait disparu ou, si l'on préfère, Krystal venait d'ébouillanter le prétentieux en lui versant tout son café sur les parties intimes.  
  
-.tu n'est pas du tout mon genre ! termina la jeune fille avant de se rasseoir à sa place et de se resservir une autre tasse de café. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? »  
  
Malfoy chuchota un vague 'tu me le paieras !' avant de filer avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait et en essayant de dissimuler l'énorme tache que décorait sa robe. Les tables des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles partirent sur un joyeux éclat de rire alors que les Serpentards se juraient plutôt la perte de la présomptueuse. Un peu plus éveillée, la jeune fille pu savourer avec toute la bande l'annonce de ce délicieux dimanche.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Et oui, et oui, les chapitres s'allongent doucement.  
  
Bon, d'accord 'tout révéler' n'est pas vraiment le bon terme mais s'il n'y a plus rien à découvrir, qui voudra lire ma fic ???  
  
Ah au fait.Pour que mes lecteurs ne soient pas simplement passifs, je vous propose un petit concours. Le sujet : 'Quel pourrait être le nom du groupe de musique ?'. A vous de me le proposer ! Bien sûr je n'oblige personne !  
  
Une dernière chose, si vous voulez que votre nom apparaisse dans cette fic en temps que personnage (figurant seulement), réviewez le moi ! ;oD  
  
Spécial dédicace à Relena :-*  
  
Big kiss !!!! 


	10. Laisser le passé derrière soi

Et non je ne boude pas. je suis simplement lente.Quoi ? D'accord ! TRES LENTE !!!  
  
Je pond pas très vite les chapitres je l'admet (g pa tro le choi de ttes façons). Mais l'erreur est réparée puisque voilà le nouveau !!! j'ai arrangé les autres chapitres qui avaient des problèmes de lecture. Ca ne devrait plus arriver (quoique je ne promet rien.vaudrait mieux vu que de toutes façons je tiens jamais mes promesse. Mais c'est pas de mauvaise volonté !!!!!!!!)  
  
Bon bah voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle plaira à tout le monde !!!  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Seul dans son cachot, Rogue ruminait. Noël approchait à grand pas et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de Krystal. Mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi..Durant les vacances, le château serait pratiquement vide, il serait plus facile de la faire disparaître. En réalité, Rogue savait pertinemment que s'il ne l'avait pas déjà tuée, c'est parce qu'il avait perdu le goût du meurtre en même temps qu'il ait renoncé à être mangemort : car même si cette fille n'était pas réelle, son acte resterait toujours un homicide volontaire.  
  
Il n'en avait pas parlé à Dumbledore.pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aurait d'abord fallu avouer qu'il avait conçu l'arme la plus dangereuse jamais imaginée jusqu' alors ! Une bombe capable de tout emporter, château, élèves et professeurs de son souffle dévastateur.  
  
Une autre chose le gênait.un jour il était monté à la tour d'astronomie histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Il y avait découvert une Krystal profondément endormie sur son toit et.. vulnérable ! Jamais il n'aurait une plus belle occasion ! Pas de résistance, pas de témoins ! Qu'importe la prison si on peut sauver des centaines de vies ! Il s'était approché d'elle aussi silencieusement que possible et avait lentement tiré sa baguette. Il l'avait pointé sur la jeune fille mais n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lancer le sort interdit. Il en était tout simplement incapable. Aussi irréelle qu'elle puisse être, dans son c?ur, elle était toujours sa filleule et il l'aimait comme telle.  
  
Mais jamais plus il n'aurait ce genre de faiblesse !!! l'enfant ne verrait pas le nouvel an !!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
« Emmène moi dans ta valise !!! »  
  
Krystal avait bondi sur ses pieds quand Hermione leur avait annoncé qu'elle partait skier à Courchevel avec ses parents. Harry aurait bien voulu partir lui aussi mais il devait resté coincé au collège. Au moins, Ron, Marc et Krystal seraient là ! Ce qui l'enchantait moins était la perspective que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle ne partent pas non plus. En vue des examens prochains ( Seule Hermione avait commencé la révision des BUSES en sortant du ventre de sa mère), les professeurs avaient assommés les élèves de cinquième année de devoirs. Hermione les embrassa tous les quatre, empoigna sa valise et disparut dans une calèche tirée par des chevaux invisibles. Il restait en tout et pour tout neuf élèves qui, vu leur petit nombre, avaient été autorisés à aller l'après-midi même faire leurs achats de Noël (sous une étroite surveillance).  
  
Tranquillement, le petit groupe prit le chemin du village. Harry remarqua que sa s?ur était plongée dans la lecture de ce qu'elle présenta comme sa liste de 'chanceux ayant droit à un cadeau de sa part'. Harry haussa les épaules, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une liste pour ça ? A part Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Marc (peut être.) et elle, le garçon ne voyait pas à qui il pourrait offrir quoi que ce soit! Peut être à Dobby..  
  
Ils passèrent les 'Trois Balais' et se dirigèrent vers Derviche et Bang. Ron, profitant d'un moment d'inattention (c'était un état quasi-permanent chez la jeune s?ur Potter), parvint à s'emparer de la liste de Krystal :  
  
« Alors..Que vas-tu m'offrir, lança t-il en plongeant son regard dans la petite feuille de papier.  
  
-Je n'ai pas marqué les cadeaux ! Seulement les noms, marmotta la jeune fille en tentant de récupérer sa feuille.  
  
-Qui sont Ambre et Luc ? demanda le rouquin en levant le bras pour que la liste soit hors de portée de krystal.  
  
-Tu connais Ambre : c'est la Serpentard à côté de moi en potions, dit l'adolescente en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Et Luc c'est pas tes oignons !!!  
  
-Ca va, c'est ton copain je parie, grinça Harry. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat..De quoi t'as peur ? Que je tienne à lui faire passer un examen l'autorisant à sortir avec toi ?  
  
Krystal rougit jusqu'aux oreilles : c'était exactement ce qu'elle redoutait. Harry essaya de faire comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas mais sa façon de tordre ses mains ne trompa personne. Ron, quant à lui, continuait son inspection en riant.  
  
-Pourquoi tu offres un cadeau à Fred et pas à George ? Ca va ! J'arrête ! Je ne veux pas que tu me prives de cadeaux..Même si je trouve que George n'est qu'un concentré de Fred et vice-versa. Hein ?!!!  
  
-Quoi encore ? s'énerva Krystal.  
  
-Pourquoi il y a Rogue sur ta liste ? questionna Ron qui ne riait plus du tout.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna, choqué, vers l'adolescente qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. Comme si rien n'était plus naturel que d'offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un que l'on déteste. Elle en profita pour récupérer son morceau de papier et le fourra dans sa poche. Plus personne ne parlait, attendant sa réponse. Elle s'avoua finalement vaincu, poussa un soupir et s'expliqua :  
  
-Je pensais lui offrir une Dabox de chez Zonko.  
  
-Le truc qui explose à la figure de celui qui l'ouvre ? demanda Ron  
  
-Oui, et qui donne au visage de magnifiques couleurs pétards. De plus, si tu avais regardé la liste plus attentivement, Trélawney est dessus aussi. Je n'ai plus de poudre d'Onctosis.  
  
-T'as pas déjà fait assez de dégâts avec ça ? marmonna Marc  
  
-Pouquoi ? Je te signale que grâce à cette poudre et aux éternuements de la vieille chouette, on n'a pas eu cours de Divination pendant quinze jours.  
  
-Mc Gonagall commence à se douter de quelque chose, rappela Harry.  
  
-Mouais, bref. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise mais tant pis.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que Rogue puisse tomber dans ce genre de piège mais je peux dire que pendant une minute, j'ai eu peur !!! »  
  
XXX  
  
Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à se jeter des Splof à la tête (des sortes de ballons de mousse qui insultent celui qui les réceptionnent), à se goinfrer d'Arubien ('personne ne sait ce sait mais tout le monde sait que c'est bon' disait la publicité) et à se lancer dans l'imitation (de professeurs bien entendu). Après avoir fait tous leur achats, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar. Mc Gonagall, Flitwick et, à leur plus grande surprise, Rogue, s'étaient accordés une pause et avaient investit une table au fond de la salle. Marc alla chercher les Bièrraubeurres pendant que les trois autres cherchaient une table. Krystal lança à son adresse :  
  
« Prends moi aussi une bouteille d'eau Vittonus. J'en aurais besoin pour faire mes cartes de Noël »  
  
Ils discutèrent joyeusement, s'amusant à former des couples de professeurs comme : Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore, Flitwick et Chourave, Rogue et Binns (' Tu crois qu'il est homo ?', 'Sais pas mais pourquoi pas ?', 'En tous cas les vivants c'est pas son truc', 'Beûrk !!!'). Quand tous le monde eut fini son verre, ils se levèrent. Krystal prit sa flasque pleine d'eau Vittonus et au moment de sortir, se frappa la tête du plat de la main. Elle repartit en sens inverse et se planta devant la table des professeurs où elle entra en grande conversation avec Mc Gonagall. Les autres préférèrent l'attendre dehors. Harry adorait la façon de parler de Krystal..elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout mimer. Elle agitait sa flasque sous le nez de Flitwick ('sur' serait plus exact), la posait sur la table pour mieux s'expliquer, la reprenait, la reposait. Harry voyait que Rogue était près à l'étrangler si elle ne la fermait pas d'ici les cinq prochaines secondes. Une fois la s?ur Potter revenue, ils quittèrent le village pour retrouver le château.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
« Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?  
  
-Non, je n'ai pas fini mes cartes et je veux les envoyer ce soir.  
  
-Bon très bien.à demain alors !  
  
Enfin seule !!! Déjà que Krystal n'aimait pas envoyer ses v?ux de Noël mais si, en plus, elle devait se coltiner un pot de colle venant la harceler toutes les cinq minutes et lisant par dessus son épaule.Elle soupira. Il lui restait encore un sacré paquet à faire. Elle prit sa flasque d'eau Vittonus et regarda le calendrier : 23 décembre. Si elle ne les envoyaient pas ce soir, elle avait peur que les gens à qui elle destinait ses cartes ne les reçoivent à Pâques. Elle déboucha la flasque et en but une gorgée. Brr !!! Ca dégage !!! Ca avait un drôle de goût mais en même temps, comme elle n'en avait jamais bu, cela ne la choquait pas. Le liquide était très fort (Krystal en eu les larmes aux yeux) mais quoi de plus naturel pour une boisson censée redonner toutes ses forces.  
  
Elle se sentit tout de suite d'aplomb et se jeta sur ses cartes. Mmm !!!  
  
Encore une petite gorgée..  
  
C'était vraiment bon cette boisson et Krystal avançait drôlement vite pour ses cartes.  
  
Encore un peu pour se redonner du courage !!! Et hop !!!  
  
Hourra ! Plus qu'une à faire et elle pourrait les poster.  
  
Il reste un fond dans la flasque..autant la finir ! Cul sec !!!  
  
Bon allez, direction la volière..  
  
Mais qui a déplacé cette foutue volière ? C'est pas sérieux ça !!!  
  
Rohhh !!! Paumé château, trouve plus château !  
  
Oups ! Tombée ! Dodo !  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Marc tapota prudemment l'épaule de la jeune fille. Harry était fou de rage et Ron ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Krystal avait l'impression qu'un hippogriffe lui avait piétiné le crâne. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle était assise adossé à un mur.  
  
« Kessecpassé ? baragouina Krystal.  
  
-Ah ça y est, elle se réveille l'alcoolique !!! rugit Harry.  
  
-Oh pas crier ! Crie pas Harry ! J'ai mal à la tête ! gémit la jeune Gryffondor.  
  
-C'est tout ce que tu mérites !!! J'ai honte ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? beugla le Survivant.  
  
-Calme toi, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette, dit doucement Marc en prenant la main de Krystal.  
  
-Après tout ce qu'elle s'est enfilé ça m'étonne pas, intervint le rouquin.  
  
-Ron, la ferme !!! hurla Harry.  
  
-J'ai envie de vomir, se plaignit Krystal.  
  
-C'est vrai que tu es un peu verte, acquiesça Ron.  
  
-On peut m'expliquer ? Ohh ma tête !  
  
-C'est ce qui s'appelle 'la gueule de bois', sourit gentiment Marc.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas que tu as bu une flasque entière de whisky !!! brailla le frère Potter.  
  
-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je n'aime pas l'alcool.je me souviens juste avoir bu ma flasque de Vittonus et.  
  
-Je crois que j'ai compris, interrompit Marc, Madame Rosmerta à du faire une erreur quand elle m'a donné la bouteille, tout simplement.  
  
L'explication sembla calmer Harry un temps soit peu. Savoir que sa s?ur ne s'était pas saoulé volontairement (quoiqu'elle avait quand même bu la flasque, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait innocent en soi). Il lui accorda le bénéfice du doute et se fit plus aimable à partir de là. Ron, soulagé, ne chercha plus à retenir son fou rire et se laissa complètement aller, au grand désarroi de la jeune gryffondor, toujours au pieds du mur (au sens propre comme au sens figuré).  
  
-Je crois que tu es une listomaniaque, pouffa Ron en tendant un parchemin à Harry.  
  
Il y jeta un petit coup d'?il triste et la remit à Krystal pour qu'elle puisse contempler son ?uvre. Sur cette nouvelle liste figuraient le nom des destinataires de ses cartes et une petite croix accompagnait chacun de ces noms pour dire que leur cartes avait été faite. A la grande horreur de la demoiselle, la liste s'était considérablement rallongée depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue. Elle vit qu'on avait griffonné quelques noms supplémentaires et y reconnut sa propre écriture. Dorénavant, en plus des destinataires habituels (Hermione, Sirius.), on pouvait lire : le prince Charles, Bugs Bunny, le Yéti, Rogue, Mickaël Jackson, Malfoy, Dobby, le grand Dirlibadi (qui cela pouvait-il être, Krystal n'en avait aucune idée..délire d'ivrogne), Gryffondor et Norbert.  
  
-On devrait peut être attendre qu'elle dégrise avant de lui montrer la suite, chuchota Ron à Harry.  
  
-La suite ? Quelle suite ? s'alarma Krystal. Y a une suite ? Oh j'ai mal.  
  
-Tu as oublié de poster une de tes cartes..  
  
-Mince, en vlà encore un qui va la recevoir l'année prochaine.  
  
-Bin ca se serait une chance en fait.  
  
Harry tira un autre morceau de parchemin. Il le regarda avec un certain dégoût et s'éclairci la voix. Il réajusta ces lunettes et commença à lire à voix haute. Après tout, Marc et Ron en connaissait déjà le contenu. Krystal n'était plus vraiment en état de lire. Avoir jeter un ?il sur les noms semblait avoir miner la jeune fille et, de toutes façons, elle avait maintenant trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir.  
  
Joyeux Noël mon cher Gryffondor ! Je sais qu'on ne sait jamais vu mais votre portrait dans la salle commune est si superbe que j'ai l'impression que l'on se connaît. Je croix en être tombée éperdument amoureuse et j'aimerais votre bénédiction pour sortir avec. J'espère qu'une réponse reviendra vite de votre part. Très amicalement. Krystal Potter.  
  
-Tu n'es pas sans ignorer, j'imagine, que Gryffondor est mort il y a près de 1000 ans.  
  
-Oh, et maintenant ces cartes sont en train de se balader dans la nature !!! parvint à articuler la jeune (presque) dessaoûlée.  
  
-Bah ! N'y pense plus ! Allons déjeuner, tu te sentiras mieux après..quoique, on va peut être faire un arrêt à la case salle de bain, histoire que tu te rafraîchisses un peu les idées, » conseilla Marc.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Une fois la bonne douche froide prise, Krystal rejoint le reste du groupe et ensemble, ils descendirent vers la Grande salle. Personne ne dit mot durant le 'voyage'. Krystal faisait un arrêt toilettes à chaque étage au grand désespoir de Harry qui ne voulait pas que les professeurs aient une mauvaise image d'elle (peut être aurait- elle dû rester à la tour..NON ! Elle aurait peut-être trouver le moyen de redécorer toutes les salles. Mieux valait garder un ?il sur elle) et de Ron qui pestait parce qu'il allaient être en retard au repas. En chemin ils croisèrent Malfoy qui passa hautainement devant eux mais stoppa un peu plus loin pour faire un clin d'?il à Krystal. Crabbe et Goyle le suivaient mais eux ne s'arrêtèrent pas.  
  
« Je crois que Malfoy à reçu ta carte », ricana Ron.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent leur but. La petite équipe composée de Marc, prêt à donner le change, s'avançait dignement, Harry, soutenant sa s?ur comme s'il lui avait tenu le bras pour aller au bal de la promo, Krystal, un peu plus vaillante maintenant et de Ron dont une marque rouge, trace d'une main furieuse, s'étalait fièrement sur la joue gauche. Ils prirent place à la seule table dressée, parmi les professeurs. Le fait que Rogue se soit mis à ricaner quand ils étaient entrés n'annonçait rien de bon. Harry croisa les doigts sous la table souhaitant que personne n'ait reçu de carte et que Malfoy la ferme ! Au dernier moment, Harry fit changer sa s?ur de place pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas en face du maître des potions. Dumbledore n'était pas là. Il avait, paraît-il, quelque-chose-de- très-important-à-faire-et-devant-être-gardé-secret. Rogue n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'attaquer.  
  
« Miss Potter, je vous remercie pour votre charmante carte de v?u, sourit- il sournoisement.  
  
-Oh non !!!  
  
-Et si miss, siffla t-il en tirant à son tour un parchemin de sa poche :  
  
Joyeux Noël cher professeur Rogue, Malgré nos différents et l'annonce de nouvelles aussi fraîches qu'un poisson péché dans un égout je tenais à vous dire que je vous en voulais à moitié moins que ceux qui vous déteste à moitié aussi bien que vous le méritez.  
  
('-Là, j'avoue miss Potter que vous m'avez étonnée, vous êtes poète à vos heures perdues ?').  
  
Je sais que nous n'avons pas été très proches ces derniers temps mais quelle importance car comme le sage à dit : Il n'y pas mailleur ami qu'un ennemi qui vous déteste..ou alors c'est le contraire ? Ce n'est pas grave puisque le sage l'a dit !  
  
Tchao et à plus. Krystal Potter  
  
-Pendant que j'y pense miss. 'Meilleur' c'est un 'e' et pas un 'a'. »  
  
Durant la lecture, Krystal avait glisser lentement de son siège et seules quelques mèches de ses cheveux dépassaient de sous la table. Crabbe, Goyle et deux élèves que Harry ne connaissait pas s'étaient mis à hurler de rire. A sa grande surprise, Malfoy semblait furieux, la jeune fille lui avait certainement écrit sensiblement la même chose..peut être même une déclaration enflammée, comment savoir ? Quelques professeurs regardaient la jeune Gryffondor d'un air condescendent (Mc Gonagall par exemple), d'autres avec étonnement (Flitcwitk particulièrement), d'autres s'en fichaient royalement (comme Trélawney trop occupé à lire l'avenir dans son verre de gin). Marc jetait des regards furieux à Rogue dont le sourire carnassier était fermement accroché à ses lèvres. Encore, Ron résistait difficilement à l'envie de rire et essayait vainement de lancer lui aussi un regard furieux à leur professeur mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
« J'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour vous demander de me rendre ma flasque, railla Rogue.  
  
-Quoi ! Aïe !!! (en se redressant elle s'était payé le bord de la table). C'était à vous ? Mais comment..  
  
-Je pense que vous avez fait un échange de flasques aux 'Trois Balais' quand vous êtes venue 'parler' avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, car..L'eau Vittonus c'est moi qui en ai hérité.  
  
-Je trouvais bien que ça avait un drôle de goût pour de l'eau, bafouilla Krystal. Mais vous devriez peut être vous réjouir..vous venez de recevoir la première carte de votre vie ! »  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
La mort se rapproche ! Je la sens, je la vois. Elle vient vous emporter, tous ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Le maître n'aura jamais pitié de vos âmes !  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Rogue n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Qu'une gamine de 15ans se saoûle c'était gênant mais possible. Qu'une créature considérée comme l'être ultime, comme l'arme pouvant détruire toute humanité soit complètement ivre.ça avait le don de casser le mythe. Plus le maître des potions y songeait, plus l'idée qu'il y avait une erreur quelque part lui venait à l'esprit. Peut être que l'enfant n'était pas celle recherchée après tout. et puis non ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, il en avait eu la preuve dans ses cachots quelques mois plus tôt. A moins que.Et si.Si ce n'était qu'un subterfuge censé endormir ses soupçons ? Si elle avait jouer la comédie depuis le début ! Cette pensée fit fulminer Rogue de rage. Elle s'était bien fichu de lui ! Mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il avait jurer qu'elle ne passerait pas le nouvel an et il tiendrait parole. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'était encore réfugié au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Autant aller voir !  
  
Rogue courrait presque. C'était pour aujourd'hui, il le sentait ! Il monta les marches de la tour quatre à quatre. Arrivé devant la porte, il sortit sa baguette. Il tourna tout doucement la poignée de la porte et avança sur le toit de la tour. Son pas était si silencieux, qu'il aurait volé l'effet aurait été le même. Il chercha Krystal des yeux. Il la vit assise sur le sol, lui tournant le dos. Elle observait quelque chose avec attention. Il se rapprocha.  
  
« .Oh non, je peux pas croire que j'ai écris ça ! 'A mon phénix des hôtes de ces bois'. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.Et là ! 'Que la force soit avec toi' ! Houlà, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une cure de désintox télévisuelle moi ! Oh mon Dieu et ça c'est le pompom !!! 'Pour mon Draco Malfoy sans qui la vie serait comme une paille en plastique mangée par un brontosaure' ! Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu vouloir dire.  
  
Une fois de plus, un sentiment de profonde confusion s'insinua dans les veines de l'imperturbable professeur. Il le repoussa et leva sa baguette. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.  
  
-Avada.  
  
La jeune fille sursauta, se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Un regard empreint d'un mélange de crainte et de surprise. Le sort interdit mourut dans sa gorge. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?! Ressaisit toi Severus !!! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Krystal hésita, puis se releva sans quitter Rogue des yeux.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? siffla la jeune fille le regard devenant haineux. Vous être fichu de moi tout à l'heure ne vous à pas suffit ?? Vous voulez me tuer maintenant !!! »  
  
Avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de réagir ( en fait, il avait l'esprit si embrumé que même l'addition de deux plus deux lui semblait difficile), Krystal s'était avancée au point de n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle écumait de rage et le criait haut et fort. Si des éclairs avaient pu jaillir de ses yeux, Rogue aurait été foudroyé ! Tire bon sang Severus !!! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Allerrrr !!!!!!!  
  
Ce qui s'ensuivit, ni Rogue, ni Krystal ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Dans un accès de colère plus violent que les autres, la jeune fille empoigna le professeur par le bras. juste là où, sous la manche, se trouvait la marque des ténèbres. Krystal laissa échapper un cri plaintif alors que Rogue, calme mais perplexe, regardait les alentours se métamorphoser petit à petit. Bientôt, au lieu d'un ciel blanc, signe de neige prochaine, les deux personnes ne purent que contempler un plafond fait de pierres grises. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un long corridor totalement dénué du moindre tableau.  
  
« Ah ça c'est le bouquet !!! Où on est maintenant ? explosa Krystal.  
  
-J'attends que vous me le disiez, miss Potter, argua Rogue.  
  
-C'est forcément vous qui m'avez basardé ici ! Qu'ess vous avez foutu au juste ? rugit la jeune gryffondor. Vous avez transformé votre manche en portoloin ? Soit vous êtes parano soit vous êtes scyso.  
  
-SILENCE !!! Je connais cet endroit.  
  
-Alors où on.  
  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, pénétra dans le couloir. Il ouvrait et fermait les portes les unes après les autres tout en appelant sa mère. Il était minuscule et portait une petite robe noire de sorcier. En y regardant de plus près, Krystal remarqua un nez crochu si semblable à celui du professeur sur lequel elle s'était défoulée il y avait à peine quelques secondes. Elle l'observa encore ouvrir quelques portes avant de se retourner vers le maître des potions encore plus livide que d'habitude.  
  
-J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils, s'étonna Krystal.  
  
-C'est normal puisque je n'en ai pas, répliqua Rogue d'une voix blanche. Ce gamin c'est moi. C'est un souvenir. »  
  
Krystal en oublia de refermer sa bouche. Son regard se porta successivement du petit au grand Rogue. Un petit gamin aussi mignon ça peut devenir une grande bringue aux cheveux gras ? Mince faudra qu'elle y réfléchisse à deux fois avant d'avoir des gosses. Le Rogue adulte semblait complètement hypnotisé. Apparemment, se voir plus jeune l'avait bouleversé (et il n'y avait pas que lui). Il remuait les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il emboîta le pas au petit garçon. Krystal les suivit. Elle se rendit compte que le Rogue trentenaire ne faisait pas que murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il avait l'air d'implorer qu' 'Il' ne vienne pas. Etait-il possible qu'il parle de Voldemort ? Le gamin continuait toujours son petit manège un peu plus loin. Même si sa mère avait été dans l'une des pièces voisines, jamais elle ne l'aurait entendu l'appeler. On aurait dit un couinement plutôt qu'un cri. Il ouvrit une porte et sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait car son 'maman' fut un peu plus fort que les autres. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce nouvellement ouverte.  
  
Le Rogue aux cheveux gras était arrivé devant la porte de la salle et regardait avec horreur ce qu'elle contenait. Il se mit à tenter de refermer la porte mais ses mains passaient au travers. On ne change pas son passé et encore moins ses souvenirs ! C'était la règle ! Rogue lança quelques regards inquiets autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Krystal s'approcha de lui et le regarda anxieusement. Il ne la vit pas ('Non ! Il ne doit pas voir ça ! Il ne faut pas qu'Il les voit !'). Krystal se risqua à jeter un coup d'?il à l'intérieur de la pièce. La jeune fille aperçut le petit Severus agenouillé à côté d'un tas de vieilles robes élimées. Le gamin tendit la main pour attraper une des robes. Ce n'était pas un simple tas de vieilles robes élimées ! Celle à qui elles appartenaient. les portaient encore ! Le jeune Rogue venait de découvrir, sous le tissu noir qu'il avait soulevé, la tête de sa mère. Les yeux grands ouverts, figés dans un regard d'effroi.  
  
Alors que le Rogue, maître des potions, avait renoncé à essayer de fermer la porte, Krystal sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Rogue, résigné, observa la scène avec l'air de celui qui regarde un film dont il connaît déjà la fin. et que cette fin ne lui convient pas. Son souvenir caressait tendrement le visage de sa mère.  
  
« Maman, il est tard. Il faut que tu te lèves. S'il te plait. Maman. »  
  
Quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire, sa mère ne se réveillerait pas. La mort l'avait emporté et de la plus horrible des façons. Un sortilège Impardonnable. ce que Krystal n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, c'était la véritable mare de sang sur le sol. La femme, en tombant, avait dû s'ouvrir le crâne sur la pierre dure et froide. Le petit Severus avait depuis longtemps compris que sa mère ne le prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait, mais c'était impossible à accepter. Il secoua sa mère d'abord doucement puis un peu plus énergiquement.  
  
« Maman. Lève toi. Maman. »  
  
Le professeur était tétanisé. Le son de pas résonnant dans le corridor sembla le tirer de sa léthargie. De nouveau, il s'agita frénétiquement sur la porte sans plus de succès. Il fit un pas en arrière. Trop tard ! L'homme qu'il redoutait tant était là. et ce n'était pas Voldemort :  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Severus ?  
  
La voix, plutôt caverneuse, était aussi froide que la glace et aussi dure que le métal.  
  
-Maman se repose ? répondit, implorant la toute petite voix. C'est ça ? Elle dort ?  
  
-Severus. s'impatienta l'homme. Combien de fois faudra t-il que je me répète ?  
  
Les deux Severus, quels qu'ils soient, tremblaient maintenant de tous leurs membres.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! cria l'homme furieux. Maintenant j'attend ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
  
-Elle. elle dort, répondit bravement le petit garçon.  
  
La ceinture s'abattit violemment sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui cria de douleur. Il releva la tête vers son agresseur. L'homme enroula la ceinture autour de son poing d'un air menaçant.  
  
-Réessayons ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
  
-Elle. Elle est morte.  
  
-Je n'ai pas bien entendu.  
  
-ELLE EST MORTE !!!  
  
-C'est bien. Tu. TU PLEURES ?  
  
Une véritable avalanche de coups s'abattit sur le pauvre enfant gémissant, implorant, impuissant. Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla et se colla contre sa mère. Que le corps de la morte soit gelé sembla faire monter un sanglot dans la gorge du petit garçon. En vie ou trépassée, il avait toujours besoin d'elle.  
  
-Il n'y a que les bébé ou les filles qui pleurent Severus ! Tu m'entends ?!  
  
-Oui.  
  
Nouveau claquement.  
  
-Es-tu une fille ?  
  
-Non.  
  
Un coup de ceinturon venait maintenant ponctuer chacune des questions de l'homme.  
  
-Es-tu un bébé ?  
  
-Non Père !  
  
Mr Rogue eut l'air de se calmer. Il baissa sa ceinture et regarda son fils toujours accroché à sa mère.  
  
-C'est bien. Tu apprends vite. Mais pour être sûr que tu te souviennes de cette leçon, tu resteras ici jusqu'à demain matin. Je vais t'enfermer. Tu auras tout le loisir de te rendre compte que cette chose ne vit plus. La porte s'ouvrira à huit heure précise. A huit heure cinq, tu dois être au petit salon. Je reçois. Tu as intérêt à faire bonne impression. Tu as compris ? Une seule minute, non, une seule seconde de retard et tu sais ce qui t'attends. Passe une bonne nuit »  
  
La porte fut claquée. La serrure verrouillée. La souffrance et les pleurs libérés.  
  
Le décors autour de Rogue et Krystal changea à nouveau. Ils quittaient le souvenir. Rogue tomba à genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Krystal, toujours sous le choc, le regarda. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et voulu lui prendre le bras. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Elle parvint à articuler :  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolée. j'ignorais.  
  
-Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ?  
  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles et silencieux. Le soleil était sortit de derrière un nuage et réchauffait les dalles du toit de la tour d'astronomie. Krystal se sentait mal. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Rogue avait eu une enfance pareille. Elle l'imaginait plus ou moins similaire à celle de Malfoy : un gamin issu d'une famille riche, une famille au sang 'pur'. Certainement (beaucoup) moins populaire. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à. ça.  
  
-Ca arrivait souvent ?  
  
-Que ma mère meurt ? Non, à vrai dire ça ne lui est arrivé qu'une fois.  
  
-Désolée.C'est.personnel. Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question.  
  
-Non effectivement. »  
  
Des flocons de neige commençaient maintenant à tomber. Krystal, toujours agenouillée près du professeur, se mit à scruter les horizons. La baguette du maître des potions était quelques mètres plus loin. Dans peu de temps, un tapis de neige la ferait disparaître. Pourquoi étaient-ils partis dans un souvenir de Rogue ? Seul une Pensive pouvait avoir ce genre d'effets mais. A moins que le pendentif. Oui. Ce collier que lui a donné Rogue à dû reconnaître son ancien propriétaire et l'a projeté dans ce souvenir. Peut être que cette scène de son passé travaillait particulièrement Rogue et que cela a développé les pouvoirs du bijou. Tout cela n'était qu'une hypothèse mais après tout ça tenait la route. De toutes façons, la jeune fille ne voyait absolument pas comment elle aurait pu expliquer le phénomène autrement. Et si le sort qu'elle avait entendu avant ce 'voyage' ne lui était pas destiné ?!! Rogue ne voulait certainement pas la tuer mais.  
  
« Vous n'essayiez quand même pas de vous suicider ?  
  
Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
  
-Alors c'est ça ? Mais ça s'est passé il y a des années ! Je veux dire. Oh.  
  
Sur ce, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du professeur et colla sa tête contre son épaule. Rogue, en plus de l'horreur d'avoir vu son pire souvenir revivre sous ses yeux, était complètement perdu. En même temps, il n'allait peut être pas lui avouer maintenant. La neige tombait sur leurs épaules.  
  
XXXX  
  
« NOYEUX JOEL !!!!!!!!  
  
Le son résonna férocement dans le dortoir des garçons. Ron était (une fois de plus) tombé de son lit, Marc avait fait un violent sursaut et Harry s'était redressé, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Krystal était entrée sans faire de bruit et s'était assise sur le lit de son frère.  
  
-Krystal je vais te tuer !!! s'égosilla Ron.  
  
-C'est pas môa !!! s'insurgea la susdit.  
  
-Est-ce qu'un seul jour dans ma vie je pourrais faire une grasse matinée ? gémit Marc.  
  
-Si c'est pas toi qui a gueulé, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea Harry.  
  
-Je passais voir si vous étiez réveillés. Peeves arpente tous les couloirs du château en hurlant. J'ai rencontré Mc Gonagall en sortant du dortoir. Elle avait encore son filet à cheveux sur la tête. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a déjà réveillé la moitié du château.  
  
-Vu qu'on est vingt à tout casser il a pas eu trop de travail. grogna Marc.  
  
-T'es assise sur mes pieds, bougonna Harry.  
  
-Bon dodo, conclut Marc.  
  
-Non ! Cadeaux ! s'écria le rouquin.  
  
Une fois dépêtré de ses draps, il se jeta littéralement sur les paquet entassés au pieds de son lit. Marc jura et se força a remettre sa grasse matinée au lendemain. Un seul paquet attendait patiemment qu'il daigne se pencher sur lui. Harry (une fois que Krystal ait décidé de bouger) se redressa et regarda à son tour ce que le père Noël lui avait envoyé. Un monceaux de cadeaux, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée avaient été mis bien sagement en une haute pile. Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Euh en fait, dans le lot il y a des trucs pour moi. renseigna Krystal en voyant l'expression de son frère.  
  
-Pourquoi ils n'ont pas été déposés dans le dortoir des filles ? s'étonna Ron déballant l'habituel pull tricoté par sa mère.  
  
-Bin. c'est tellement triste là bas. J'aime pas être toute seule ! répondit la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'suis venue dormir ici cette nuit. j'ai piqué le lit à Neville, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. J'ai rencontré Mc Gonagall il y a un quart d'heure en partant me laver.  
  
-Oh.  
  
Harry reçu une sorte de bague de la part de Sirius (il sourit à la pensée de son parrain), tout un lot de farces et attrapes de la part des Weasley (en plus des pulls et chocolats). Hagrid et Hermione lui avait tous les deux offert un livre (le même. 'Créatures Mythologiques : je les ai vues et j'ai survécu !!!') et sa s?ur lui avait offert un couteau suisse dont la principale option était le peigne et du gel. Krystal sensiblement les mêmes choses (sauf Sirius qui lui avait offert une boite à musique et son frère qui avait opté pour un espèce de petit Teddy Bear assez mignon). Elle avait eu plus de cartes par contre.  
  
-Eh !!! Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau Marc ?  
  
-Je sais déjà ce qu'il contient. la même chose que tous les ans. Merci pour vos cartes.  
  
-De rien, de rien.  
  
Ils allaient sortirent prendre le petit déjeuner mais quelque chose les arrêta. Près du lit de Neville, un paquet assez gros sautillait allègrement. A regarder il ne payait pas de mine. C'était simplement une boite en carton gris dont le couvercle avait été grossièrement fermé à l'aide d'une ficelle. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne l'ait remarqué avant, aucune idée ! En tous les cas ce qui était enfermé à l'intérieur voulait absolument sortir. Harry s'en approcha prudemment. Une étiquette était collée dessus.  
  
-C'est pour toi Kryss. je devrais l'ouvrir à ta place.  
  
-Quoi ?! Et pourquoi je te prie ?  
  
-Parce que c'est peut être un piège !  
  
Krystal ne trouva rien à redire. Harry se décida à retirer la ficelle et ouvrit la boite. Une petite boule de poils noirs en surgit et partit se réfugier sous une armoire. Le jeune gryffondor trouva une enveloppe au fond du paquet. Il ne l'ouvrit pas mais la tendit avec réticence à sa s?ur. Celle-ci tira la carte et la lut.  
  
J'ai trouvé ce chat en cherchant des ingrédients dans la forêt Interdite. Il m'a suivit jusqu'au château. J'ai finit par trouver un moyen de m'en débarrasser.  
  
Joyeux Noël  
  
PS : Il est hors de question que ce truc repose une patte dans les cachots alors surveille le bien ! les poils de chat sont très utiles dans bon nombre de potions.  
  
La petite créature toute noire regardait la scène depuis sa cachette. Quels drôles de d'humains !  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
La nuit écarlate est proche. Quittez cette terre de damnés et ne revenez jamais ! Il faut que je tue ! Que je tue ! Potter, cher frère, compte le temps qu'il te reste avant cette funeste tragédie. Riez maître ! Pourquoi ces imbéciles auraient à se contenter d'un seigneur des ténèbres quand ils pourraient avoir une reine ?  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Voilà. je sais, plus ça va et plus je suis lente. Mais promis ! L'histoire sera finie avant le 3 décembre (sortie du cinquième tome en France pour ceux qui ne le savant pas). C'est la seule promesse que je suis (serais) capable de tenir. mais je crois que je vais arrêter de promettre des sorties de chapitre imminentes.  
  
Bizzzzzzzzzzzzooouuuuuxxxxxxx à tttoooooouuuuusssssss 


End file.
